


Exciter

by Deserett



Series: Another Reality (AR) Universe: Dæmon affairs [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon Blood Addiction, Italian Character(s), M/M, Mild Blood, Serial Killers, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 49,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6025648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deserett/pseuds/Deserett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Юноша из обедневшего аристократического рода переезжает из итальянской провинции во Флоренцию. Он поступил в Академию искусств, но для нормального обучения нужна комната: мать запретила ему селиться в общаге. В поисках приличной крыши над головой ему помогает друг, он находит подходящее предложение по субаренде комнаты в дорогом пентхаузе. Документы подписываются в присутствии адвоката, и ничто не предвещает беды... которая приходит в лице второго сожителя пентхауза.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог | Prologue

\- И вот ты заявился, напугав до родильной горячки Нэнси своим проклятым бесшумным шагом, потому что мы думали, ты всё ещё в Италии... И стоишь ты, красивый, как новенький столитровый баллон со сжиженным тритием, гипнотизируешь меня своими огромными глазищами. Совершенно и непоколебимо уверен, что твои зрачки сделают всю работу за меня, за тебя и за того сонного очкарика, да? - Солнечный мальчик ткнул в сторону Айши, который действительно клевал носом с недоеденным вегетарианским сэндвичем в руке. - Никакую операцию подготовить с бухты-барахты нельзя. А твою – заказывать следовало бы за полгода до. Это как контролируемая ядерная реакция, несносное ты сердце Тьмы. Мне нужно время на испытания. Куча времени.

\- Нет у тебя ни полгода, ни даже суток, - киллер чуть задрал подбородок, чем закрыл две двери в помещение и снизил прозрачность окон до минимума. Хэлл хотел поежиться, но раздумал, привычно уперев руки в боки.

\- Стесняюсь спросить, а где ты возьмешь для меня опытные образцы? И тестовую среду.

\- Ворчун создаст. Я с ним всё уже обсудил.

\- И когда успел? - но инженер всё-таки убрал вредно-недоверчивое выражение с лица и вызвал консоль. - Ладно, начнем. Подставь голову под проектор, я выну образ акцептора. Ну и твои донорские клетки заодно.

\- А зачем ты такой официальный? Мы вроде заняты противозаконной деятельностью, никакой бумажной волокиты и отчетов начальству.

\- Мне по заднице тебя похлопать, чтобы убрать официоз? - мастер недоуменно потряс вырванной из клавиатуры кнопкой “Enter”, а затем почему-то сдался и обнял подопечного за ногу. Кивнул на светлый круг, обозначенный на полу между компьютерной панелью и ювелирными стеллажами. - Сюда встанешь, как только линия разметки появится. Айши пока подключается к третьему генератору. Нам понадобится сожрать около гигаватта энергии.

\- И что потом?

\- В смысле, будет ли больно?

\- Нет, когда заканчивать планируешь?

\- А тебе это на вчера нужно, да? Ну как обычно... - он прижался щекой к бедру киллера и изобразил бурную умственную деятельность, хотя они оба уже знали ответ. - Приди через час. Если хочешь понаблюдать.

\- Я не о тестировании. Я уйду, и ты проведешь операцию удаленно. Я вернусь – и хочу видеть на твоём экране всё. Как произойдёт. Видеть отсюда.

\- Ты рехнулся, - расширившиеся оранжевые глаза обратились вверх, но взгляд не достиг холодного лица, упершись на полпути в заплечную кобуру. - Хорошо. То есть не хорошо, но выполнимо. Я же техномаг, а не шарлатан какой-то. Но тебе придется выпить радиоактивный маркер. Много маркера. Так много, чтоб кровь разнесла его в каждую клетку без разбора.

\- Отрави меня целиком, плевать. Я желаю видеть.

\- Зачем? Изврат какой-то...

Индикатор мощности показал сотню процентов и повернул консоль вправо.

\- Пора, - мастер отлепился от его лакированной штанины. Мягко толкнул к налившемуся ярко-голубым цветом кругу. - Сначала УЗ-сканирование. Потом введу йодид цезия. А акцептор?..

\- Он ударил меня. Или почти ударил. Найдешь его клетки на моем лице. Уж постараешься.

\- Святые лептоны, нашел с кем драться...

Хэлл тут же заткнулся: Старый Ворчун появился на дисплее консоли, а вместе с ним в лаборатории как будто появился и его крайне внимательный и наблюдательный хозяин. Оба преступника тактично молчали, хоть и в немного неловкой тишине, мастер – с вытянувшейся физиономией ученого, обнаружившего жизнь в стакане скипидара, а демон-солдат – в полном отрешении, в ореоле света, лившегося непрерывно из синего круга снизу вверх. На пульте сами нажимались кнопки, клавиатура безостановочно щелкала. Вырванный “Enter” вдруг оказался лишним, мастер, слегка конфузясь, выбросил его через плечо.

Монотонное жужжание консоли оборвалось неожиданно. Голосом, зазвучавшим из ее крохотного динамика:

\- А что сказал Ману? О твоей афере.

\- Он не знает, - спокойно ответил киллер. - Хэлл, твоя машинка погасла, я могу идти?

* * *

Час генетических испытаний Хэлл провёл в дурацких домыслах. Сколько раз он давал себе слово не лезть во внутренние отношения, когда не просят или нет прямой угрозы жизни? Сгрыз бы свой любимый алмазный резец в волнении, ведь он уступал по твердости его зубам... да и всему его сверхтвердому металлическому естеству. Дарить миру кровь божества, изготавливать из нее новое опасное оружие? Или нейтрализовывать последствия применения старого? Он не сможет проследить до конца, никакой контроль над операцией не даст войти в закоулки чужой памяти и выкопать правду. Он не сможет понять, что помог искуплению... или вылепил монстра. Но почему он должен с этим смириться?

Ворчун работал как всегда идеально, с прецизионной точностью, клетки делились, сливались и снова делились, строем двигались по экрану, образуя ровную стенку, но казалось, что медленно, так медленно, издевательски медленно, ползли улиточным маршем, пели его и играли...

Эксперимент давно закончился, соскобленный сканированием геном акцептора заменился живым биологическим конструктором, консоль закрылась, развернув настоящую реакцию на весь его рабочий монитор. Демон в спокойном довольстве маячил за спиной, его губы были окрашены в ядовитую лазурь – из-за радиоактивного маркера. А до замершего со сгорбленной спиной инженера всё никак не доходило, что время страха на исходе, что его сомнения уже разрешены в чью-то пользу, что он вправе требовать ответов, что...

Он физически не умел пугаться, потеть и холодеть. И должен был сейчас же принудительно принять факт свершившегося злодейства. Он преступил черту. И «пациент» остался скорее жив. Ну или перешел в особое состояние нежизни, как «доктор»? Ведь настоящим врачевателем тут был не он, Хэлл, а его невыносимый подопечный, подаривший пациенту право на вторую жизнь. В новом цвете.

Цвет этот, конечно, обворожителен, никакому йодиду цезия не потягаться. В лабораторной классификации спектра он закодирован Солнечным мальчиком как DKBC0 (dark-blue cryogenic zero), а назван «ледяная корка». От температуры абсолютного нуля он выглядит не синим, а фиолетовым. И теперь надо как-то помягче выразить свою панику.

\- Это не слишком опасно, Ди? - вопрошает Хэлл, с минуту наблюдая за процессом конъюгации на пятиметровом мониторе, но дольше не выдерживая и поворачиваясь к киллеру. - Твои хромосомы очень агрессивны. Как испанские конкистадоры. Экспансия холода может закончиться смертью.

\- Он ангел с ирокезом, его божественность в отпуске. Он справится со мной.

\- Ирокез – это всё, чем ты руководствовался при выборе?!

\- Мануэлю пока не показывайся. Он попозже меня простит.

\- Для операции я больше не нужен, и ты нарочно меня мучишь, говоришь загадками!

\- Спроси у Энджи? Обо всём, что случилось в последние двадцать четыре часа, - демон-солдат козырнул и даже позволил себе слабо улыбнуться. Озверевший инженер, от которого ассистенты обыкновенно в ужасе бросались врассыпную, определенно только его одного и веселил.

\- А если я по дороге кого-нибудь нечаянно посажу на хорошенький осиновый кол?

\- Поинтересуйся версией событий, - холодная улыбка прорезалась уже в обоих уголках рта. - До того, как мы купили картину, и после.

\- Демон, ну коллайдер же тебе на голову! Гвоздодером в последний раз по-хорошему прошу!

\- Начни с аллергии на плесень, - напутствовал киллер, уже откровенно смеясь и возвращая окнам прозрачность, - или с болезни легионеров. Она довольно распространена в Италии.

\- Однажды я найду способ убить тебя и убью!

\- Тогда Мануэлю на глаза в ближайшие лет тридцать не показывайся! - фигура в чёрном изогнулась, целуя свирепого ученого, и растаяла. Финальную фразу произнес уже тихо ржущий воздух: - В монитор бы лучше глянул. День середины августа, а в столице Тосканы пошел снег.


	2. Флоренция | Florence

_How could you let it come to this?_  
_You gave me all that I always miss_  
_How could you let it end like this?_  
_Now all I do is sit around and reminisce..._  
  
_Mind.In.A.Box "Remember"_

Я во Флоренции недавно. Приезжал в июне сдавать экзамены и сам не верил, что меня возьмут. Лучшая кафедра искусства в стране, мода и дизайн, пятьдесят бюджетных мест на тысячу желающих.

Когда пришло письмо о зачислении, Соланж обратила на меня круглые глаза:

\- Ла, где ты будешь жить?!

Общага... Господи, только не общага.

\- Мам, я буду учиться бесплатно. И подрабатывать на выходных по мере сил. Может, ты расщедришься и поможешь мне в первый месяц заплатить за комнату? Я попробую снять её совместно с кем-то.

Но для начала подходящую квартиру следовало найти. Об аренде поблизости с Академией и речи быть не могло: центр города, мать меня просто выставит на улицу с такими запросами. Придется искать где-то у чёрта на рогах и добираться на автобусе или брать велосипед. Но да, да, ДА! Оно того стоит.

В итоге я потратил двести евро и две недели – на риелтора и бесплодные поиски. До начала учебы осталось всего двенадцать дней. Надо срочно что-то делать, придумывать, выкручиваться... я запишу себя в неудачники и не смогу продолжать рисовать, если шанс выучиться на модельера сорвется из-за такой досадной мелочи.

Я продолжал колесить и уговаривать хозяев, но сдавать комнату ниже пятисот простому парню из провинции никто не хотел. В конце концов, растратив последние сбережения, я отпустил агента по недвижимости и решил... плюнуть на всё, пожалуй. Отправился выпить в «Беккофино» и как-то приятно спустить оставшиеся гроши, когда мне позвонил Клайд. Он был чем-то ужасно недоволен.

\- Ла, это точно ты? Ты пьян?!

\- Должен же я иногда расслабляться. Извини, последний месяц выдался дерьмовым...

\- Я это от тебя уже три месяца подряд слышу!

\- ...и не повышай на меня голос, я вино себе в глотку, а не в уши залил.

\- Дружище, ты бы лучше послушал. Повторяю с начала. Я нашел тебе сожителя.

\- Ну и на кой чёрт он мне, если квартиры нет? Вместе будем мотаться по городу и искать? Нет уж, спасибо, я достаточно порогов оббил.

\- Просто заткнись и слушай! Ла Нуи, речь идёт о доме. О Целом Доме, усекаешь? В Италию хозяева приезжают редко, от случая к случаю, и дом пустует круглый год. Поэтому они сдают его покомнатно или поэтажно разным бедолагам вроде тебя. Так вот... ты всё ещё на линии? Со мной через Интернет связался Лука и сообщил, что к осени дом арендуют студенты твоей как раз таки Академии и мест почти не остаётся. Но в этот раз тебе повезло. Пентхауз оставался свободным по причине бешеной дороговизны, пока его не забрал какой-то американец. Но там целых четыре комнаты, и он с удовольствием уступит тебе одну. За триста долларов или двести евро, по кросс-курсу. Я дам тебе его номер, если согласишься, подумай...

\- Давай! Чего тут думать? Слушай, а далеко от альма-матер?

\- В двух шагах, - даже через телефон было слышно, что Клайд ухмыльнулся. - Пришлю тебе SMS, ты ведь так пьян, что не запишешь под диктовку. Всё, Ла, отбой. Найди, пожалуйста, дорогу домой, иначе Соланж меня засолит и закрутит в банки.

* * *

У меня мало времени. Всегда не хватает на самое главное. Я поручил Руфусу найти любое койко-место, а сам укатил на срочный вызов. Ненавижу итальяшек. Что ни день – новые беспорядки. И зачем они только пустили в Евросоюз цыган? Хочу кофе... крепкий черный кофе без сахара, как готовит братишка. А лучше ром. Но придется опять хлебать жиденький эспрессо и тащиться в Галерею Уффици на встречу с заказчиком. Более попсового и переполненного иностранцами места он найти не мог. Только меня перехватили.

\- Сэр! - макаронник в полицейской форме, прекрасно, не правда ли? Ещё и согнулся в подобострастном поклоне. Может, сразу бы закричал, что я из органов и веду международное расследование? - Я лейтенант карабинеров Сантис Эммануэль, пройдёмте в кафетерий тут неподалеку.

ЗАЧЕМ? Выложи сразу, что происходит, но не тащи меня с деланной улыбкой за неудобный пластиковый стол и не заставляй садиться на ещё более неудобный пластиковый стул, мой тощий зад не переносит их. Заказал... конечно, я угадал – эспрессо. Травитесь сами этим говном, что ли.

\- Что у вас, Сантис? - я взял чашку за аляповато изогнутую ручку, понюхал содержимое и с омерзением поставил обратно.

\- Мы задержали кого-то из ваших людей, сэр. Он пришел в музей и распугал всех туристов. Пел песни, кричал, кому-то угрожал... словом, вёл себя неадекватно. Его забрали в полицию, сделали анализ. Инъекционный наркоман, с утра накачался крупной дозой спидбола¹. Ещё пачку порошка носил с собой, почти полкилограмма. На все вопросы бил себя по голове и твердил, что говорить будет только в вашем присутствии. Можете как-то прокомментировать?

Какого хрена. Этот обдолбаный псих здесь?! Так, надо быстро придумать ему отмазку.

\- Сантис, ваше начальство заинтересовано в сотрудничестве с американским федеральным бюро или они на вчерашнем совете изволили шутки шутить? Задержание моего друга негативно скажется на всём расследовании, это понятно? Я должен провести операцию совместно с ним, и в эти самые минуты рыбка, что была у нас на крючке, может сорваться, так как нам обоим срочно надо явиться в Уффици. Отпустите его.

\- Не изволите ли сообщить нам хотя бы его имя?

\- Нет.

\- Для протокола!

\- Серафим. Он серафим. Попрошу доставить его сюда немедленно, лейтенант. И верните стратегический запас вещества.

\- Что?! Сэр, это противозаконно! Кокаин и героин...

\- Я повторяю – верните ему пакет. Больше ничего я вам не уполномочен говорить. Ступайте.

* * *

¹ Спидбол - смесь кокаина и героина


	3. Ареццо | Arezzo

\- Ла, который час? - бодрый голос Соланж предвещает мне ночь упрёков и нотаций.

\- Мам, мне почти семнадцать лет...

\- Который час, Ла Нуи!?

\- Три. Три часа пополуночи. Я могу пройти в свою комнату?

\- На чём ты добрался в Ареццо?

\- На попутке.

\- Какая попутка, Ла?! Сын, я не понимаю, - бледная, взлохмаченная, в одной ночной рубашке, она потащила меня из полутёмной прихожей на кухню, где включила свет и торжественно объявила: - От тебя пахнет спиртным!

\- У меня всё в порядке. Я нашел себе приличную комнату, завтра позвоню и договорюсь с хозяином, чтоб подписать договор и внести аванс. А сегодня выпил немного для закрепления успеха. Мам, я ведь не лгу! Вот номер телефона, видишь? Я сделал всё как надо, Клайд мне помог.

\- Клайд? Я ведь просила тебя не общаться со скинхэдами!

\- Мама, ты постоянно путаешь. Скинхэды – это лысые неонацисты, а Клайд... он неформал, кибергот.

\- У него зелёные волосы и железки по всему телу, он похож на пациента наркологического диспансера, мелкого хулигана и извращенца из немецкого порно.

\- Мама! Клайд не имеет никакого отношения к BDSM и сантехником тоже не работает.

\- Довольно, слышать о нём больше не желаю! Ты с ним пил?

\- Нет! Один.

\- Час от часу не легче, - Соланж всплакнула, но я давно привык не поддаваться её женским штучкам. - Ложись спать, Ла. Я разбужу тебя в восемь, и если ты сразу не поднимешься...

Я проспал, разумеется, проспал. Утром во Флоренцию отъезжал мой автобус, но я проснулся только в полдень, мать давно ушла на работу, а неисправный будильник валялся под кроватью. Я постарался одеться как можно быстрее и за неимением других вариантов (следующий автобус отправлялся только в 16:00) пошел искать друга. Нашел там же, где и всегда – на полуразрушенной электростанции за городом.

\- Привет, соня, - с упрёком в тихом голосе поздоровался Клайд и не ответил на моё рукопожатие. Я сел рядом с ним на какой-то треснувший генератор и обнял за плечи. Он смотрел в сторону. - Вечером звонила Соланж. И всё-таки засолила меня на зиму вместе с огурцами.

\- Забей, а? - я погладил его шею и переместился чуть выше, сосредоточенно ощупывая пальцами ирокез, твёрдый и скользкий, как пластик. - Поедешь со мной смотреть дом и комнату?

\- Сам, что ли, не справишься? Ла, - он убрал мою руку, - я же просил.

\- О чём?

\- Не раз и не два просил. Не трогай меня.

\- Но ни разу не объяснил, почему.

Клайд молча потягивает пиво из бутылки. Понятно, что и в этот раз ничего не скажет. Хотя...

\- У тебя есть девчонка?

\- Нет, - он удивлено вскинул брови, а свежий пирсинг на переносице, видимо, не рассчитан был на такую резкую мимику. Клайд невольно поморщился, а с двух концов металлической штанги, где крепились шарики, выступила кровь. Я тянусь поближе, чтобы... что? Рассмотреть получше, как ему больно? Но, потянувшись, я прижимаю к его воспалённым щекам свои ладони и слизываю... на языке вместе с кровью остается привкус железа. Клайд сидит с закрытыми глазами. - Я бы многое отдал, чтобы понять тебя, Ла Нуи.

Я сидел не двигаясь и напряженно рассматривал его лоб, испещренный шрамами от неудачных попыток вырезать ножом какой-то известный одному Клайду рисунок.

\- Я бы тоже. Чтобы понять _тебя_. Знаешь, почему у тебя нет девушки? Потому что крашенные пугала, пробившие железками все мыслимые и немыслимые части тела, тебя не привлекают. Они пьют даже больше, чем ты, сквернословят и ржут над плоскими шутками, такими же примитивными, как и они сами. А нормальные девушки от тебя шарахаются. Или просто не обращают внимания.

\- Хорошо. Ну а ты? - Клайд трогает влажный след, оставшийся после моего языка, хмурит брови, но уже не морщится. Кровь перестала выступать. - Девственник? Может, любишь виртуальный секс? Почему никого к себе не подпускаешь? Я – пугало огородное, но ты-то нет! Знаешь ли, все мокрые щёлки нашего класса хотели тебя на выпускном балу.

\- Что за похабщина, - смех не получается сдержать, я хихикаю ему в лицо, а он даже не отстраняется, что странно.

\- Губы у тебя девчачьи, Ла.

\- А на тебе вообще бывали девчачьи губы, чтоб сравнить?

Он поперхнулся, а я продолжил хохотать, так сильно, что упал на спину. Лежал, наверно, с минуту, трясясь от смеха, а потом Клайд на меня накинулся. Прыгнул сверху и придавил собой.

\- Прекрати, - процедил он сквозь зубы, хотя я и так уже перестал улыбаться, озадаченный его реакцией. - Неужели до тебя не доходит? Хоть бы спросил у кого-нибудь, как выглядишь со стороны. Как ВСЁ выглядит со стороны.

\- Что? Что такое?! Я ничего плохого тебе не сделал. Клайд, пусти.

\- Ты знаешь, что я однажды чуть не переспал с девушкой? Дело было в шляпе, но я... мне следовало подпоить её ещё чуть-чуть. Она сбежала, испуганная, потому что...

\- Ты изнасиловать её пытался, что ли?

\- Нет. Все было отлично, мы добрались до постели, но когда она расстегнула мои брюки и стащила трусы...

\- Огромный?

\- Нет.

\- Слишком маленький?!

\- Да нет же! Ла, ну ты же умный парень, знаешь меня с детства.

\- Извини, я не могу представить, что такого ужасного она могла найти у тебя в штанах, - я недоуменно посмотрел, как Клайд тычет пальцем на свою переносицу, и внезапно догадался. - Принц Альберт?! Ты сделал пирсинг даже там, боже мой... Давно? И зачем?

\- В двух местах. Год назад и полгода. Не знаю... мне нравились ощущения болезненные. Везде. И там тоже. Существует ведь где-то хоть одна сумасшедшая, которой нравится это так же, как и мне! Почему я должен отказывать себе в удовольствии?

\- А ты не думал, что у неё будет, м-м... определенный дискомфорт из-за твоих металлических прихотей?

\- Но это будет моя девушка! У нас всё получится, я уверен, - Клайд отпустил меня и сел обратно, однако я не спешил вставать, изучая треснувший потолок электростанции сквозь неплотно прижатые веки. Или только делая вид, что изучаю. - Ла?

\- А?

\- Ты в порядке?

Сложный вопрос. Можно честно сказать другу, что я рисую сейчас в воображении его член с двумя металлическими штангами... страшно подумать, где. Как именно они продеты в плоть? Нет, я из чистого любопытства представляю, но если признаюсь, он не поверит. Так что...

\- Едешь со мной во Флоренцию?

\- Да, раз ты хочешь.

\- Тогда пойдем, переоденешься хоть в нормальную одежду.


	4. Галерея Уффици | Galleria degli Uffizi

Когда Сантис привёл мне под конвоем красноперого наркомана, я уже взял себя в руки, надел очки и даже принял ледяной вид. Было очень большое искушение прикинуться, что мы с ним вообще не знакомы, но встрепанные волосы серафима и его ненормально расширенные зрачки заставили меня моментально передумать.

\- Благодарю вас, Эммануэль, - процедил я сквозь зубы и схватил бледного красавца за плечо, рванув ближе к себе. Его руки были заломлены назад и закованы в наручники... как оказалось. Поэтому неудивительно, что он, качнувшись, упал на меня. Стоит также упомянуть, что я легче и меньше его по росту. Было довольно больно очутиться на полу, придавленным. А он ещё хрипло дышит в лицо и не торопится вставать, скотина такая... - Может, вы нам поможете?

Лейтенант карабинеров давится от смеха, пытаясь, впрочем, сохранить лицо. И всё-таки выполняет мою просьбу.

\- Разрешите откланяться?

\- Да пожалуйста, валите, - я отряхнул спину от пыли и зло посмотрел на серафима. - Только ключи от наручников оставьте мне, синьор.

Расстегнул немудрёные кандалы и освободил его. Мы наконец-то одни, и я с полным правом могу надавать этому извечно укуренному идиоту по морде. Могу, но не бью, потому что он уже запустил руки под мою одежду и...

\- Ди, - целует. Как всегда, взасос. Как всегда, не спеша отпускать. И как всегда – мне не хочется его прерывать, несмотря на всё недовольство. - Я думал, ты оставишь меня ночевать в каталажке.

\- Да вот следовало бы хоть раз плюнуть и бросить тебя на произвол судьбы, - я поправил рубашку, но он все равно полез под неё опять. - Какого черта ты полетел за мной в Италию? Сидел бы в офисе, трескал шоколадные батончики и заедал наркотой, пока я разгребаю дерьмо, насранное моим предшественником. Ты знаешь, что мы уже опоздали?

\- Уффици закрывается в десять вечера, а наш клиент будет ждать тебя на террасе до посинения, - серафим улыбается, очень довольный, и припадает к моей шее. Хоть он и поганец, но он прав. - Выйдем отсюда, пока Сантис не подумал, что я вторично на тебя упал, но уже с вполне конкретной целью?

Мы поспешно покинули уборную кафетерия, карабинеры проводили нас не слишком дружелюбными взглядами, но что поделаешь. Такая у меня работа, и такой ужасный напарник. Добрались до музея без приключений: серафим ожидал вопросов и головомойки, но я, как обычно, играю в глухонемого киллера. Сейчас не время, меня волнует заказ, так что разберусь с краснопёрым попозже, на досуге. Надеюсь, Руфус нашел место, где можно будет вздремнуть.

 

* * *

\- Как я выгляжу, Ла?

\- Как вандал, собравшийся на пир к Цезарю, - я прыснул, не в силах сдержаться. Клайд в сером костюме в тонкую полоску, в огромных ботинках со стальными шипами по периметру платформы, с десятком различных колец и штанг на лице, и конечно, ирокез... - Ладно, сойдет. Только никому не говори, куда поехал и с кем, немедленно разболтают Соланж, и тогда ремня мне не миновать.

\- Она бьёт тебя? - в его глазах мелькает волнение, а я невольно ощутил удовольствие. Неужели переживает за меня?

\- Это шутка, Клайд. Я просто терпеть не могу, когда она капает на мозг, в двести пятьдесят пятый раз рассказывая, почему я не должен с тобой видеться.

\- И почему же?

Потому что я бледный и худосочный обладатель болезненной красоты, передающейся по наследству вместе с гемофилией, мигренью и прочими прелестями жизни благодаря вступающим между собой в брак родственникам. Не то чтобы я сам считал себя аристократом, но мать частенько любит повторять, что я не должен якшаться с кем попало. И дело каждый раз не только в Клайде. Но я по-прежнему не должен признаваться в этом, чтобы не обижать... да что там, чтоб не потерять его.

\- Потому что я тебя люблю. Больше, чем её. И её это бесит.

Почти правду сказал. Выдержал его недоверчивый взгляд из-под насупленных бровей. Клайд ничего больше не спросил, и мы просто сели в автобус. Через два часа будем во Флоренции, а через три – назначена встреча с богатым американцем. Хорошо бы не опоздать.

 

* * *

Кафе на террасе музея было ещё гаже и отвратнее забегаловки, где я сидел с Сантисом. Напиток, который нам подали, стыдно было назвать кофе, за салат безбожно содрали втридорога. А вид на палаццо Векьо, восхитивший серафима, непробиваемого робота вроде меня заставил только недоуменно скривить губы и выбрать столик подальше – от панорамы и от толпы галдящих там обезьян-туристов. Я подал условный сигнал – снял наручные часы и положил рядом с солонкой. Из-за соседнего столика тут же поднялся мужчина и подошёл к нам. Кепка, надвинутая на глаза, как бы должна была помочь ему остаться неузнанным. Боюсь, мои губы снова кривятся.

\- Добрый вечер, синьоры, - он попытался приветливо улыбнуться, но я бросил на него один ледяной взгляд, и мы сразу перешли к делу. - Один нехороший человек увёл у меня жену. Вроде бы личная проблема, но мы были друзьями, и он пообещал меня убить. И тут стоило бы просто обратиться в полицию, но он там как раз работает. И всё равно бы я решил эту проблему без постороннего вмешательства, но я торгую не совсем чистым товаром, и мой бывший друг решил меня прижать, отрубив каналы поставки. Всё ещё не конец света, да? Но мы занимались торговлей вместе, а тут он решил завязать с прошлыми делами, а меня – подставить. За мной неделю ведётся слежка, в доме побывали ищейки, украли из сейфа кое-что не важное, а чтобы выяснить, где я храню важное, разбросали всюду миниатюрные камеры и передатчики. Несколько я нашёл, но очень хотелось бы найти их все, прежде чем мне придется лезть в тайник и доставать оставшийся товар на продажу. Сделка послезавтра, я сдам вам продавца и сам сдамся, если вы избавите меня от сомнительного удовольствия проснуться поутру с килограммом свинца в брюхе.

\- Имя?

\- Джованни Грассо. Известен по прозвищу...

\- Пианист, - серафим удивил меня осведомлённостью. Сжал его пальцы под столом, требуя молчания. Говорю сейчас я.

\- Товар?

\- Металл, - клиент замялся, - дорогой. Радиоактивный...

\- Осмий-187? - опять Дэз влез. Сжал его руку сильнее, но абсолютно зря, мой чёртов наркоман откровенно наслаждается болью.

\- Нет, не осмий. Вам принципиально нужно знать?

\- Не принципиально, - естественно, потому что серафим получил от меня долгожданную отмашку заползти на пару секунд в голову итальянца и самостоятельно выяснить, какой металл, какие условия и другие существенные детали. - Цена?

\- Товара или...

\- Во сколько ценишь свою задницу?

\- Ох, конечно, - он торопливо достал из кармана органайзер и ручку, набросал пятизначную сумму и показал нам. Мало.

\- Не пойдёт, - я поднялся.

\- Погодите! - он вмиг почеркал всё и написал другое число. Шестизначное. Я внимательно посмотрел на серафима – пусть решит за нас обоих, браться или нет. Я спать хочу.

\- Домой не ходи, найди хостел или дешевый мотель, синьор Инститорис навестит тебя в полночь, предоставит дальнейшие указания, сводящие к минимуму твое участие, и заберет аванс. Не вздумай морозиться или сочинять отмазки вроде закрывшегося банка и предлагать чеки, он работает только за наличные. И если он сказал «да» – поздно идти на попятный.

\- Но синьор не сказал «да»! - испуганно заметил итальянец.

\- Да, - я направился к выходу.

Серафим догонял вприпрыжку, размахивая моими часами, благополучно оставленными у солонки, чуть опять не сбил с ног и ввалился в лифт.

\- Дезерэтт, - прошло три месяца после нашей ссоры, и я наконец назвал его по имени. - Ты невыносим.

\- Я знаю, - он прижал меня к стене, горячий язык коснулся уха, и я почему-то вспомнил, как он пробивал мне там три дырки. Медленно протягивал иглу и ловил капли крови из прокола, они не успевали попасть на плечо и запачкать рубашку... ловил вот этим самым языком. - Прости меня.

\- Прощу. Но ты должен будешь вернуться в Лос-Анджелес. Завтра же.

\- А сегодня?..

\- Постарайся не мешать мне спать, - я ткнул в него телефоном и прикрыл глаза. Пусть звонит Руфусу и выясняет, куда ехать, сегодня я не могу и не хочу больше ни с кем разговаривать.


	5. Виа Граццио | Via Grazzio

Он не безрукий, конечно, но выглядит так, что... я сам поймал такси. Мы легли вместе на заднее сиденье, Дэз базарит с Руфусом (пошла десятая минута), а в глазах водителя, отраженных в зеркальце заднего вида, поселяется страх.

\- Какой адрес?

\- Покатай нас по городу, - бросаю в него сотенной купюрой и киваю на серафима. - Пока он не скажет.

\- Руф, а почему покраска заняла так много времени? - он запускает пятёрню в мои волосы не стесняясь. Навалился слегка, чувствую бедром его эрекцию. Таксист крепко держится за руль. Я сплю. - Мы хотим видеть её завтра, он не может ждать. Работа не может ждать. Возьмите седьмой airbus industries, чтоб утром машина была здесь. И набор музыкальных инструментов[1]. Всё сложи в багажник, поаккуратнее замотай в американский флаг. Я не понимаю, в чем проблема, в первый раз, что ли, везем невесту и конфеты[2]? Он[3]? Он отдыхает. Везу его домой. Где он, кстати, дом этот? Серьезно? Руф, а ты лучше подыскать не мог? Жить с миллионом студентов? На самом верху? Ну куда ни шло. Что?! Какое ещё подселение? И речи быть не может! Ты с ума сошел, Руф?! Ладно, я спрошу у него...

Я приоткрыл один глаз, пристально взглянув на серафима.

\- Нет, не спрошу. Короче, просто скажи адрес, на месте разберемся.

И мы поехали на Виа Граццио, в студгородок. Таксист был так счастлив от нас избавиться, что бросил обратно сто евро и надавил на газ, скрывшись в клубах вонючего дыма. Я огляделся, безошибочно выбрав трехэтажный дом с шикарным пентхаузом и бассейном на крыше.

\- Последний этаж?

\- Конечно, - Дезерэтт широко улыбнулся. - Твой сожитель, скорее всего, уже там, заключает договор. С Руфусом. У него все бумаги на помещение.

\- А мне там что делать?

\- Спать лечь. Ты же хотел.

\- Во время заключения их сделки?

\- Не помню, чтобы такие мелочи когда-либо останавливали тебя.

 

* * *

Дом, найденный Клайдом, поражал мое провинциальное воображение и по всем признакам был таким дорогим, что я на секундочку усомнился в правомерности своего заселения.

\- Ты уверен, что все законно?

\- Успокойся. Арендная плата за пентхауз в месяц стоит две штуки. Ты заплатишь в десять раз меньше просто потому, что американцы – тупые иностранные гости, готовые охотно расстаться со своими денежками.

Я не был настолько уверен в тупости каждого первого американца, но опрятный и серьёзный вид встретившего нас джентльмена меня успокоил.

\- Добрый день, молодые люди, меня зовут Джонатан Руфус, юрист, представляю как клиента, так и владельца дома, - он пожал нам по очереди руки и пригласил войти. - Прошу наверх, бумаг много, времени мало.

Мы поднялись в просторный, богато обставленный кабинет, смежный со спальней, Клайд опасливо сел в мягкое кресло, а я подошел к столу. Документов действительно много, имелся даже отдельный на бассейн и сертификат качества на солнечные батареи, вмонтированные в крышу. Большинство из них должен был подписать сам американец. Джонатан снял пиджак, так как было довольно жарко, ослепил белоснежной рубашкой и сел напротив меня.

\- Что ж, давайте приступим.

Он открыл записную книжку, сделал какие-то пометки... и в комнату ввалился, не поздоровавшись и ни слова не сказав даже, какой-то парень, прошел мимо стола, за которым мы сидели с господином Руфусом, прошествовал к кровати и упал на неё.

\- Эм... - не таращиться на него не получилось, Клайд тоже свернул башку. - Прошу прощения?

\- Это и есть мой клиент, - успокаивающе сказал Руфус, найдя в толстой кипе бумаг нужную и протянув мне дорогую перьевую ручку. - Он немного устал с дороги, вы познакомитесь с ним позже, синьор ди Фраммио.

Я очень не люблю слышать свою фамилию, поэтому сжал губы и подписал десять листов своего договора субаренды. Я не прочитал из него ни единой строчки, желая поскорее избавиться от формальностей. Клайд неприятно скрипел в тишине своими огромными уродливыми ботинками и истекал потом. Мне самому уже становилось дискомфортно сидеть, изнемогая от жары и любопытства, но господин Руфус никуда не торопился. Он тщательно вычитывал документ за документом, сверяясь с печатями, и ставил все новые и новые пометки в органайзере. Прошло полчаса, и он достал две новые печати, угловую и круглую, поставил в четырех местах и поднялся. Тихо приблизился к кровати и ещё тише позвал:

\- Демон.

У меня побежал холодок по спине. Не может быть, я не ослышался? Это его имя?

Темная фигура, развалившаяся в постели, шевельнулась, и Джонатан присел на полу у изголовья, с выражением почтения и даже раболепия протянув ему в обеих вытянутых руках договор. Демон черкнул что-то не глядя. После чего я снова услышал тихий-тихий просящий голос юриста:

\- Ещё не все. На второй странице. И под реквизитами... - шелест бумаги, скрип пера. - И вторые экземпляры. Пожалуйста. Это важно.

Нет, он не просил. Он умолял. Я не выдержал и развернулся к кровати, чтобы увидеть лицо лежащего на ней мужчины. Его полностью закрывала спина юриста, только на пол свешивалась стена блестящих волос. Холодок по спине повторился. Наконец, скрип пера утих. Руфус вернулся за стол, а я впился в его непроницаемо вежливое лицо. Несмотря на все старания, он не сумел скрыть испуг. Но я не осмелился повернуться ещё раз и посмотреть на того, кто вогнал его в такое состояние. И еле досидел до конца процедуры по улаживанию формальностей. Когда Руфус закончил проверку и сложил бумаги в чемоданчик, даже Клайд с шумом выдохнул.

\- Джентльмены, мне было очень приятно работать с вами. До встречи, - он ушел, унося пиджак в руках. Жара усиливалась. Я уверен, что здесь есть кондиционер. Только нужно найти и включить его.

\- Ла, я думаю, мне тоже пора, - голос Клайда звучал обеспокоенно, примерно как «очень не хочется оставлять тебя наедине с черт знает кем, но выбора нет». - Увидимся завтра, расскажешь, как спалось на новом месте.

Едва он хлопнул дверью, я понял, какая глупость случилась. Мои вещи стояли в прихожей, а я все ещё не знал, какая из четырех комнат – моя. Может, эта? Нужно заговорить с...

\- Демон, - я запнулся и вздрогнул – на плечо легла большая и тяжелая рука. Мы все-таки не одни в пентхаузе?

\- Малый, твоя спаленка направо. Хочешь, провожу? - в говорившем со мной было не менее двух метров роста и не менее двух литров алкоголя. Кислотно-красные волосы, неровная походка, безумный взгляд... Как он зашел сюда без единого звука, в толк взять не могу. Я послушно проследовал за ним в просторную студию, разделенную стеклянной перегородкой на жилую и кухонную часть. Похоже, я буду автономен от своего сожителя, невольный повод для радости. Остается узнать только одно.

\- Когда мне внести свою часть квартплаты?

\- Никогда. Я перекантуюсь у вас одну ночку и поеду восвояси, - он вышел, но тут же зашел обратно. - Кстати, дам бесплатный совет. С Демоном постарайся не общаться. Вообще. То есть это значит – совсем никак. Здороваться не нужно, прощаться тоже. Деньги можешь оставлять, если хочешь, но Ди в них не нуждается. Он... как бы это доходчивее объяснить... короче, сам увидишь. Смотреть на него не запрещено. Но разговаривать – ни-ни. Понял меня? Всё, отдыхай.

Я быстро разделся и улегся в (пока еще) прохладную постель. Безуспешно пытаюсь ни о чем не думать. Что за человек спит за стеной? Кто он, почему от него у всех мурашки под кожей? Он так и не сказал ни слова. Может, он немой? Бред собачий. Странный провожатый, странный отказ от денег, странный юрист... значит, я тоже странный? Если он выбрал меня в сожители.

Я незаметно провалился в сон, а когда проснулся, была уже глубокая ночь. По комнате носились струи холодного воздуха. Я догадался, что кондиционеров несколько, мой был умело замаскирован под картину, чтоб не портить изысканный интерьер, и кто-то включил его. Кто-то?

Выскочив из студии, я обнаружил, что в доме никого. На столе, за которым я подписывал договор, лежала открытая пицца, судя по коробке – заказанная в одной из самых дорогих пиццерий города. Я съел половину и лег обратно спать. Какой смысл гадать об этой, в сущности, никчемной проблеме. Нужно думать об учебе, до начала семестра осталось десять дней. Я не ходил в библиотеку за учебниками, не познакомился с группой, не узнал, кто староста, не посмотрел расписание, не купил канцелярию, тетради, альбомы, карандаши, кисти...

Меня бросило в холодный пот. Я вдруг понял, что сделал множество вещей и потратил кучу денег абсолютно зря. Я приехал из маленького городка в столицу региона как бомж. Какие кисти, какие, в задницу, карандаши? У меня нет ни ноутбука, ни графического планшета... ни средств на то, чтоб купить их.

Остаток ночи я провел без сна, перебирая все возможные варианты выхода из положения. Теоретически выкрутиться можно было с помощью кредита и приработки в уик-энд. Но все это реализуется не сразу, в течение месяца. А планшет мне нужен прямо сейчас! Черт.

 

* * *

Я зашел в его комнату дважды. В первый раз – включил климат-контроль, во второй – вернулся удостовериться, что не заморозил мальчишку к хренам. Он не похож на итальянца. Худой и рослый, светлокожий, густые льняные волосы, слишком крепко сжатые губы во сне... Я ощутил желание, но быстро подавил его, напомнив себе, что нахожусь на работе. Дома меня ждет Ману. А ещё мне просто нельзя. Нельзя и всё тут.

\- Он славный, не правда ли? - огромные лапы Дэза мяли мне плечи и спину, расслабляя и вводя в легкий транс. - Сладкий, едва созревший. Так бы и съел его, но вижу, что ты сам хочешь.

\- Заткнись, - я лежал нагишом, приводя низкую температуру тела в соответствие с царившей кругом жарой, и больше всего хотел, чтобы серафим сгинул. Но он не собирался пропадать, целуя и водя ладонями по моим ногам. Я знаю, что однажды поддамся его ласкам, и он займется со мной сексом. Но случится это ещё очень нескоро. И он тоже об этом знает. Тяжелые вздохи указывают на его сокрушенную надежду лучше всяких слов. Прижимаюсь к нему с улыбкой. Мучайся, Дэз, мучайся, мой проклятый наркоман. Ещё никто не находился рядом со мной дольше минуты, избежав удушливых объятий боли.

 

* * *

 

[1] Оружие – небольшие пистолеты, винтовки и пулеметы, не включая гранато- и огнеметы (слэнг корпорации).

[2] Автомобиль и боеприпасы, под последними обычно имеются в виду не смертельные иглозаряды (слэнг корпорации).

[3] Командир «диких кошек», отсутствующий в штабе. В текущий момент это Демон (слэнг корпорации).


	6. Студио | Studio

Я искал работу два дня. На третий меня согласились взять официантом вечерней смены в довольно приличный ресторан. Я возлагал большие надежды на свою ловкость и хорошие чаевые. Действительно, с горами чашек и тарелок на подносе проблем не возникло. Но я убежал оттуда, не доработав даже до конца смены. После того, как мою задницу облапал какой-то пьяный урод. То есть клиент. То есть... не важно. Мне не заплатили, на это тоже было срать.

В расстроенных чувствах я позвонил Клайду, но он почему-то не проявил ко мне ни капли сострадания.

\- А чего ты ожидал, Ла? Ты длинноногая блондинка с девчачьими губами и призывно хлопающими ресницами. Ладно, ладно, не бесись.

\- Может, ты хотя бы приедешь и выслушаешь мое нытье? Мне нужны деньги на ноутбук и графический планшет. Соланж отказалась помогать наотрез. Я умираю с голоду. И у меня никого нет, кроме тебя, скотина ты бесчувственная.

Клайд приехал через два часа со свертком хлеба и копченого мяса, молча отдал мне все это богатство и развернулся к выходу.

\- Какого черта? Останься, - я жадно лопал его презент, не успевая жевать, желудок был полностью счастлив и, в принципе, я предложил остаться из вежливости.

\- Три часа пополуночи, Ла. Я проделал этот путь ради тебя, и теперь я зверски хочу спать. Пообещай мне больше не ходить на собеседования, а носить свою аппетитную задницу только в университет и обратно.

\- А там, значит, подонков, которые захотят её облапать, не предвидится?

\- Искренне надеюсь, что ты не будешь ею призывно вилять и привлекать похотливых студентов. Или преподавателей.

Возразить было нечего. Остаток ночи я провел, подсчитывая свои скудные финансы, а рано утром за этим занятием меня застал сожитель. Раздеваясь, он сбросил свой блестящий черный плащ посреди комнаты, и я едва успел прикрыться от брызг – странно, на улице сухо и жарко, дождя не предвидится ещё неделю, он что, купался где-то в одежде? Бог мой, да это же кровь!

\- Поаккуратнее нельзя? - пробурчал я, потирая запачканные рукава. О предупреждении не разговаривать с ним я благополучно забыл. - Ты бы ещё шубу надел, в такую знойную погоду...

В ответ в меня полетели ещё рубашка и брюки. Не успев как следует возмутиться и заорать, я проводил охреневшим взглядом его фигуру в ванную. Ну и ну. Я посчитал делом чести дождаться окончания его омовения, чтобы высказаться по поводу его манер. И дождался. Через полтора часа, изрядно злой, совершенно не выспавшийся и уставший подпирать дверь.

\- Мистер, как тебя там величают, не хочешь извиниться? - клянусь, он прошел бы мимо, не обратив ни малейшего внимания на мои слова, но я успел встать прямо перед ним, преградив дорогу в спальню. - Эй, я к тебе обращаюсь!

Он впервые соизволил посмотреть на меня. Смерил ледяным взглядом, снизу вверх, начиная с моих пыльных ботинок и заканчивая плохо уложенными волосами. Верно, я почувствовал каждую микротрещинку на своей коже, нечаянно разошедшиеся стежки на ткани, неровный маникюр... словом, каждый изъян! И это было чрезвычайно унизительно. Я стиснул зубы, он же чуть покривил рот в насмешке. Я будто был грязью под его ногами. И так и не дождался ни слова. Безвольно опустил руки и посторонился, пропуская его вперед. Он закрылся в своей комнате. Что же это такое, а? Какую власть он имеет в мире, в Америке или в Италии, чтобы проделывать такое с людьми? Беспардонная манипуляция и издевательство. А ведь я не последний червяк на этой земле...

Я придушил злые слезы и прилег на часик перед первой парой. Что мне делать, что делать?! Как учиться без всего... и как жить тут, под одной крышей с дьяволом. Может, он хоть пиццу опять закажет?

 

* * *

В Милане сел грузовой самолет с моей машиной и оружием. Дэз хотел забрать её сам, чтобы выслужиться передо мной, но я выгнал его домой, а за Феррари послал специально нанятого водителя. Достали уже родственники и друзья родственников, с незнакомыми людьми вести бизнес намного приятнее и спокойнее.

Пока автомобиль добирался до Флоренции, я без особой спешки изучил дом макаронника, которого взялся защищать. Охранную сигнализацию он выключил, чтобы мне было удобнее, но внутрь я не торопился входить. Посмотрел, как запираются окна, сфотографировал замки на воротах и калитке. У черного хода меня насторожили два полных бака с мусором и отсутствие живности, кошек или собак. Стеклянная дверь вела на кухню, свет там не горел, но что-то мне ужасно не понравилось в конфигурации ручки этой самой двери. Провалиться мне сквозь землю, или замок в ней взломан. Трогать руками её лучше не стоит.

Я натянул перчатки и маску, толкнул открытую дверь и начал осматриваться. Три нанокамеры я заметил на холодильнике, ещё две – на тостере и одну – закрепленную под рабочей поверхностью кухонного стола. Микрофоны, стало быть, вмонтированы в стены, доставать их у меня нет ни малейшего желания. Я просто вытащил из рабочего кейса генератор ультразвуковых частот и включил, чтобы вывести подслушивающее оборудование из строя, собрал все найденные камеры, уложив рядком в карман, и отправился в подвал. Клиент грешит продажей редких металлов, это я уже знал. Предметом текущей сделки был калифорний, это мне открыл серафим. Но вот то, что у нечистого на руку итальянского лавочника целых десять граммов самого дорогого вещества на планете – это новость. Мне даже стало немного не по себе. Я забрал колбу с ворованным металлом и мимоходом подумал, что мог бы сделать шикарный подарок Солнечному Мальчику. Он бы оценил по достоинству и размах, и эксклюзивность. Вот только куда бы он применил калифорний? Он никому не нужен, за исключением бородатых ученых силиконовых лабораторий да парочки богатых и эксцентричных психов.

Выбравшись из подвала, я быстро сделал круг по комнатам, выдернув из интерьера ещё два десятка микроскопических камер, оставил генератор глушить микрофоны и убрался восвояси. Дело сделано и сделано без свидетелей. Жертвы будут завтра. А сегодня можно долго спать.

По дороге домой я ощутил голод и перекусил таксистом. Получилось немного неаккуратно, я залил салон кровью и запачкал свой антимаскировочный плащ, но это настоящая ерунда. Бестолковый белокурый сожитель пытался сделать мне замечание и внести хаос в утро. Его лицо не пострадало от моего кулака только по причине безукоризненной красоты и очарования. Руфус специально подбирал его, что ли? Лег отдыхать с чувством какой-то незавершенности. Поспал недолго, проснувшись от рыданий в соседней комнате. Ну что опять? Сожитель размазывает слезы по худым скулам и кусает пухлые губы. Его зеленые глаза полны тоски и отчаяния. Я широко зевнул, перебирая возможные причины такого поведения (начиная со сломанного ногтя и заканчивая неизлечимыми хворями), а потом сдался и нарушил обет своего молчания:

\- Твой плач мешает мне спать. В моих интересах прекратить это. Что стряслось?

\- Выгнали с пары. Мне не на чем рисовать. У меня нет денег. Я неудачник. Все отвернулись... - он зарыдал с новой силой, вызвав у меня приступ скуки и раздражения. - Я пытался работать, я просил помощи друга, просил мать, просил кредит, я не знаю, что делать!

\- Чего ты мечешься? Иди на панель. За одну ночь ты заработаешь на несколько ноутбуков.

\- Что...

\- Что слышал. Хорошие данные у тебя, мальчик. Торгаши телом передерутся за право крышевать тебя и подбирать клиентов.

\- Большое спасибо.

Он быстро вытер слезы и заперся в своей студио. Я довольно потер руки, поняв, что надолго обеспечен тишиной. Но через минуту парень вышел. Его заплаканные глаза горели:

\- А ты... ТЫ бы заплатил за интим со мной?

\- Конечно.

Он понурился, не зная, что ответить на такое. Потом медленно повернулся и пошел обратно в комнату. Я решил немного подлить масла в огонь и бросил ему вдогонку:

\- Ты даже не спросишь, сколько?

\- Пошел ты! Я не продаюсь.

\- Дверь прикрой за собой, - я подавил желание рассмеяться. Какой же он предсказуемый. Как все, как все... я развалился на кровати, впервые за многие недели расслабленно вытянувшись во всю длину тела, и закурил. Энджи, мне не хватает твоего лучистого тепла, чтобы справиться с голодом. Моя тьма, неуемная и могучая, требует выхода наружу. Всего один звонок через Атлантику вызволит меня, ты прилетишь. Но это будет моей полной и безоговорочной капитуляцией. Доказательством, что я не могу без тебя.

А я могу. То есть – я должен. Ошейник надет шипами вовнутрь, услужливо впивается под кожу все глубже... нащупать бы его и сорвать к чертовой матери. Но на моей шее ничего нет. Как и не было, в общем-то. Наш союз закреплен на небесах с самого рождения и обрекает на муки, не сравнимые с муками моих жертв. Что они могут знать о боли? Чувствуют лишь снаружи свои тела, мелкие противные раны, язвы и синяки. Они не способны уловить сигнал о помощи, исходящий из собственных гниющих внутренностей, они не слышат, они не видят. Они грязны и противны мне. Кроме сожителя, разве что. Он прозрачный насквозь, почти хрустальный. Только кончики пальцев слегка помутнели. Ещё не поздно промыть, очистить... но зачем я об этом думаю?

Я щедро рассыпал по простыне героин, оставшийся после обильного прощального ужина серафима, и в очередной раз попытался уснуть. Моя мертвая кровь застыла в жилах, и воскресить её смогут разве что сладкие сны о прошлом... о твоей наркозависимости, Андж.


	7. Карабинерия | Arma dei Carabinieri

Прошел ещё один день в университете. Я украдкой рисовал на бумаге. Преподаватель все равно увидел и сделал мне замечание. В этот раз, правда, обошлось без позорного изгнания из аудитории, но мной завладели отчаянные мысли украсть ноутбук из магазина. А что? Не так уж это и сложно. На стенде стоит работающая модель, под стендом – полки с коробкой и полной комплектацией. Если прийти в разгаре дня, когда там много народу, и основательно загрузить продавца, попросив его принести что-нибудь ещё со склада, например, посмотреть сумку или чехол, что угодно... и он отлучится. А на выходе найти кассу с кассиром-девушкой. Достаточно будет ослепительно ей улыбнуться, она даже не заметит, что я держу что-то в руках.

А как же видеонаблюдение? Черт, это слабое место моего плана. Но попробовать можно. Что мне терять?

Я ушел с последней пары, переоделся в неприметную серую майку, надвинул кепку пониже на глаза и отправился в MediaMarkt. Когда через пять минут меня повязала охрана, а быстро прибывшие карабинеры надели наручники и потащили в участок, я флегматично подумал, что закончить жизнь в тюрьме – это именно то, о чем мечтала Соланж для своего сына.

Меня усадили на обыкновенный стул в темную комнату с одной зеркальной стеной. Я видел такое сто раз в фильмах, сообразил, что за зеркалом следователь, и он наблюдает за мной в данный момент. Я постарался сделать лицо попроще и приготовился к допросу с пристрастием.   

Допроса не было. Никто не заходил, ничего не происходило. Долго, уже очень долго я сижу на одном месте, начинаю нервничать и ерзать, хотя встать не решаюсь. Гадаю, в чем задержка, не натворил ли я ещё что-нибудь. Испуг давно прошел, о матери и грядущем скандале с ней я забыл... только жутко хотелось в туалет по-маленькому. Черт, ну виноват я, виноват, воришка неудачливый, ну придите уже кто-нибудь!

За дверью загремели ключи. Чей-то приглушенный голос оправдывался и спорил, ответных реплик почему-то не было. Сил усидеть на месте уже не осталось, я вскочил, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. В замок вожделенной двери, наконец, вставили нужный ключ, и она открылась.

\- ...рай, если хочешь, но я решительно против, - лейтенант карабинеров развел руками в стороны. - Методы работы вашего хваленого бюро ставят меня в тупик. Имя _этого_ молодчика вы мне тоже не скажете? Государственная тайна?

Я едва устоял, опершись на спинку стула. Вслед за лейтенантом в комнату вошел Демон. Его ужасные глаза скрывали темные очки, но меня тем не менее обдало нестерпимым холодом. Какого черта и какими судьбами?! Неужели он сотрудничает с итальянской полицией? Должен ли я быть рад или радоваться рано?

Он подошел ко мне вплотную, наклонился к лицу и процедил сквозь зубы чуть слышно:

\- Тебя шмонали?

\- Что?..

\- Личные вещи отбирали?

\- Н-нет.

\- Тогда отмерзай и пошли, - он схватил меня за руку, почти выволакивая оттуда, провел мимо очумевшего карабинера, - до свидания, Эммануэль, - и быстро повел по коридору. Я видел плохо, не то перешагнул, не то перелетел пару лестничных пролетов, преодолел ещё один коридор с бесчисленными дверьми и еле вписался в финальный поворот. Демон сунул на КПП какую-то бумажку (мне показалось, что это были деньги), и мы очутились на парковке. Голова у меня закружилась от свежего воздуха, а мочевой пузырь навязчиво напомнил о себе, кольнув в пах.

\- Демон, подожди, - я споткнулся, невольно хватаясь за промежность и падая носом вперед. Рандеву с асфальтом не произошло, зато я почувствовал на себе его руки. Он держал меня под талией и за плечи, заставив выпрямиться. Черные стекла очков были так близко, что сквозь них я рассмотрел его глаза. Они пронизывали меня, не мигая. Молниеносность его реакции удивила, но слабо. - У меня проблема.

\- И не одна. Конкретнее.

\- Я сейчас обоссусь, - надеялся увидеть хоть тень его улыбки от этого признания. Где там. Он резко развернул меня обратно к полицейскому управлению, слишком резко. Я застонал от боли. - Нет, только не туда. К тому же я, наверно, не успею. Сколько я просидел в ожидании тебя? Черт, я боюсь, что взорвусь. Прямо... прямо сейчас.

Послышался треск расстегиваемой ширинки и стук маленькой пуговицы-кнопки. Я находился в таком «отъехавшем» состоянии, что оглох от этих звуков. Потом содрогнулся. От холодных-прехолодных пальцев, тронувших меня за... зараза!

\- Отливай.

\- Посреди парковки?! - я в ужасе прикусил губу, сдерживаясь из последних сил. Его рука тесно обхватила мой член. Почти обняла.

\- У меня нет времени на детский сад, - второй рукой Демон достал пистолет и поднес... все туда же. - Отливай, или я отстрелю тебе яйца.

Я задохнулся в полуобмороке и послушно пометил переднее колесо чьей-то машины. Как выяснилось уже через тридцать секунд – его машины. Господи, доживу ли я теперь до завтра?

Он невозмутимо спрятал оружие и заставил меня сесть на переднее сиденье. Пока он обходил Феррари и садился за руль, я считал до десяти. Все молитвы почему-то забыл. Демон вставил карту-ключ в зажигание и бросил мне насмешливо:

\- Штаны застегни.

Я залился румянцем до ушей. Мы выехали со злополучной парковки, он включил какую-то воинственную музыку, опустил боковое стекло и зажег сигарету.

\- Почему ты вступился за меня?

Ответа пришлось ждать долго. Демон курил и вел машину, небрежно, не держась за руль, а... едва касаясь его одной, полностью распрямленной ладонью. Особенно красиво это смотрелось на поворотах. Я ни разу не видел такого стиля вождения. Когда он привез меня домой, я все ещё был под впечатлением. И неожиданный, сухой и жесткий голос воспринял как оплеуху.

\- Сегодня я был в полиции и без труда тебя вытащил. В следующий раз такая удача может не привалить. Непростой ты парень. Но тугодум. Больше не делай так, ты же совсем неопытный.

\- А ты, что ли, разбираешься в кражах?! Так укради для меня что-нибудь! Или научи.

\- Я тебя лучше другому научу.

Я покраснел и убежал. Снова заперся в студио, снова думаю о выражении лица, с которым он предлагает мне _это_. Демон увильнул от ответа и не признался, почему защитил меня. И вряд ли повторно заданный вопрос поможет мне узнать правду. Понемногу меня начинает разбирать любопытство о моем сожителе. Мы сталкивались нос к носу дважды, а я ведь даже как следует не рассмотрел его. Сплошная стена волос и солнцезащитные очки. В просветах мелькала черная одежда и бледная до синевы кожа. Пистолет дополняет его высокомерие и отвратительные манеры. А еще. Хотел ли он на самом деле выстрелить? Да, он груб и неприветлив, но, по крайней мере, уже не так страшен, как в начале. И разговаривает!

Когда я взвесил все за и против и осмелился выползти из своего убежища, он провожал посыльного. В гостевую пентхауза выгрузили, по-моему, целый вагон еды. Штабеля пиццы, пакеты с салатами, гамбургерами и вакуумные упаковки картошки фри. Заметив, что я стою, разинув рот, и гляжу на это варварское великолепие, он ухмыльнулся и сказал:

\- Разложишь в холодильнике. Что не влезет – съешь.

 

* * *

Навестил клиента в мотеле. Он трясся от страха, но в целом держался сносно. Я показал ему нанокамеры и велел подождать ещё день-два. В его доме устроена засада, предположительно, негодяи наведаются за товаром сегодня к ночи. Там их встречу я. В детали плана я его не посвящал, только позвонил серафиму и уточнил, что мне делать с предметом сделки. И мой напарник здорово удивил меня, предложив отнести металл в полицию.

\- На кой хрен им сдался калифорний, Дэз? Они им даже задницу не подотрут, сломают капсулу или потеряют код к ней.

\- Металл принадлежит государству.

\- Он краденый, проснись! И синтезирован был не в Италии. Скорее всего, в США. И туда же должен быть возвращен.

\- Юлиус, я не обкурен. Согласно регламенту ты не имеешь права просто взять и положить калифорний в карман или провезти домой в багаже. Тебе придется его отдать полиции, дождаться эксперта, который подтвердит, что это действительно калифорний, получить бумагу о том, что найденный металл не является уликой и не проходит ни по какому уголовному делу. Затем, в течение нескольких дней, ты получишь сертификат соответствия продукта, его переложат из капсулы в более безопасный контейнер. Не забывай, что он радиоактивен, и если тебе как дьяволу это по барабану, то окружающие люди рискуют облучиться. Наконец, тебе торжественно вручат его вместе с целым сопровождающим конвоем и назначат дату и время отправки на родину. Все это займет, по разным оценкам, не менее двух недель. Поэтому расслабься и наслаждайся Италией и итальянской кухней. Смакуй! Торопиться тебе все равно некуда, - Дэз ехидно захихикал. - Кстати, ты того аппетитного мальца, подброшенного Руфусом, ещё не попробовал?

Я повесил трубку, скатался домой за капсулой и нанес официальный визит Эммануэлю Сантису. Лейтенант карабинеров запомнил меня так хорошо, что кофе не предлагал. «Подарку» особо не удивился, выслушал фэйк-историю о конфискованном товаре с постной физиономией и обещал посодействовать. Выходил куда-то, надолго оставив меня в своем кабинете, а когда вернулся, был мрачнее тучи.

\- Синьор Инститорис, эксперт из лаборатории химического синтеза сможет прибыть не раньше завтра. Он в Милане, как вы понимаете. Простите, я должен отлучиться, день какой-то... неудачный. Все люди заняты, а тут ещё мелкого вора привели, некого к нему направить для составления протокола.

\- Хотите, я пригляжу за ним?

\- Что вы! Я ни в коем случае не стал бы унижать ваше достоинство подобной просьбой.

\- Да мне скучно, Сантис. Хоть покажите вашего воришку.

\- Что ж. Он ждет допроса, - лейтенант отвел меня туда.

Итальянцы не отличились оригинальностью. Темная клеть три на три метра, и луч света одиноко падает на деревянный стул, освещая сутулую фигурку преступника. Бросив на него один взгляд, я медленно повернулся к Эммануэлю. Набрал ненужного воздуха в мертвые легкие, оттягивая время. Решение никак не приходило в голову, ни один из стандартных вариантов не годился. Закрыл глаза и вымолвил:

\- Лейтенант, я знаю этого человека. Он не вор. Вы можете его отпустить?

\- Ни в коем случае. Я в курсе вашей компетенции, синьор, но задержанный – коренной итальянец, вы не сможете взять его под свою эгиду. Извините.

\- А если мне это очень нужно? - я придвинулся к лейтенанту, нехотя включая Анджело в игру. Открыл глаза. И улыбнулся. - Что вы хотите взамен?

Выражение лица Сантиса тут же сменилось с рассеянно-постного на шокированное, а я отстраненно подумал, что в его имени зашито имя моего Ману. Случайное совпадение? Вряд ли.

\- Синьор... у вас будут проблемы. У нас обоих.

\- Что в его деле?

\- Кража электронной техники. Поймали на горячем. Есть несколько свидетелей. Охрана гипермаркета также имеет короткую видеозапись с места задержания.

\- Сколько свидетелей?

\- Трое. Охранников было двое. Моих ребят – пятеро... - он запнулся. Я считал купюры. Отсчитал по шесть сотен на рыло и вручил ему. Спрятал кошелек и придвинулся ещё ближе.

\- Что вы хотите лично для себя, Эммануэль? Деньги? Что-то другое? Вы никогда не видели человека, сидящего там, за стеклом.

\- С него уже сняли отпечатки пальцев...

\- Уничтожьте.

\- ...и внесли в базу управления, - лейтенант снова запнулся, обводя взглядом контуры моих губ. Наверное, зубы уже показались. Не спорю, я страшен, когда мне что-то нужно. - Синьор... вы что, хотите меня запугать?

\- Разумеется, нет, я хочу вас поцеловать, Сантис, - едко ответил я, отстраняясь. - Я уберу своего молодчика из общей базы полиции и Интерпола, а вы позаботьтесь обо всем остальном. И дайте ключи.

\- Нет, я сам открою, - мы пошли к двери.

\- Вы не озвучили цену, лейтенант.

\- Я не продаюсь, синьор. Достаточно будет, если вы мне объясните – почему?

\- Такой роскоши я вас лишу.

\- Тогда я лишу вас вашего парня. Выбирайте.

Фраза, произнесенная им по-итальянски, прозвучала достаточно двусмысленно. Мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как припереть Эммануэля к стенке и доходчиво объяснить другим способом. Минуту спустя он выбирал из связки нужный ключ, поправлял ворот рубашки и ругался.

\- Мог бы сразу сказать! - он возмущенно отплевывался. Я молчал.

\- Черт, да вы там все сдурели! - он трогал себя за шею снова и снова, но прокол был невидим. - А в церковь мне теперь можно?

Я все ещё молчал, терпеливо ожидая, когда он поборет ключи трясущимися руками.

\- Никогда так больше не делай, ясно? Никогда! Все, забирай, если хочешь, но я решительно против.

Я заткнул дальнейший поток красноречия и обратил все свое внимание на Ла Нуи. Стоил ли он моего времени? Определенно, стоил. Инцидент на парковке высвободил во мне ещё немного тепла и добавил вязкости в кровь.


	8. Три “B” | Tre volte "B"

Впервые в жизни я наелся до отвала. Не хотелось признаваться себе в причине, почему же я жру без остановки. Заедаю полицейское управление, свой нервный срыв, часы сидения в темном ящике, мучительный стыд, потому что... лучше б я обмочился. Ем и ем, пытаясь вытеснить все это из головы, хотя набивается только желудок.

Я откинулся от стола, когда уже с трудом мог шевелиться. Взял откупоренную бутылку вина, поболтал в руке и поставил обратно. Для того чтобы залить колючие глаза Демона и дремлющее в них желание, мне понадобится что-то покрепче. Но я не могу напиться. Завтра снова на учебу, в позор и унижение. Моя бедность представляется уже чем-то вроде смертного греха. А видение планшетного компьютера и ноутбука кажется слаще эдемских яблок. Почему я начал думать о религии? Я всегда считал, что слишком умен, чтоб быть религиозным. А тут демон. Демон? демон... или нет, не так.

\- Демон, - я прошептал имя в темноту, растягивая слоги. Я знаю, что сижу в пентхаузе один, но все равно мне чудятся его шаги. Я разомлел в прохладе кондиционеров, я устал бояться и устал бороться, я не хочу никуда. Зачем-то вставать, что-то делать. Ползти в постель, смотреть кошмары по личному Nightmare TV, просыпаться с неприятным привкусом во рту, тащиться в ванную, приводить в порядок свою жалкую персону и проделывать весь путь от дома к альма-матер. Скучный? Такой же, как и у всех, путь. В то время как Демон, растворенный в ночи, соберется обратно, выльется из мрака в свою привычную форму. Придет с суперсекретной операции (моя фантазия бессильна представить, кого он там убивает), скинет с себя заляпанный кровью плащ, как вчера... бросит в меня и, сверкая умопомрачительной бледностью тела, скроется в спальне. Мне кажется, я сойду с ума от зависти. Или...

Я не помню, что или. Я вырубился, так и не встав из-за стола. Мне снился Клайд, он задавал мне трудные вопросы.

\- На что ты готов ради денег? Бедный аристократ. Ты не знал, что всем срать на твое происхождение, - он бродил по комнате, пачкая паркет огромными ботинками, а его ирокез во сне был ядовито-синего цвета. - Пустозвон. Много ли проку от благородной крови? Чувствуешь ли ты себя продажным ублюдком? Как насчет продажного секса? Нравятся ли тебе парни? Не важно. Парням ты нравишься. Плевать, что нравится тебе. Готов ли ты переспать с самым отвратительным из них? Мужланом толстым и вонючим, липким от похоти. Он зальет тебя слюной, Ла Нуи. Его трясущиеся в нетерпении руки ты найдешь у себя в самых неожиданных местах. А потом он засунет в тебя свой дряблый, дурно пахнущий...

\- Довольно! Заткнись.

\- Подумай, Ла, - вкрадчивый, уговаривающий голос, которым настоящий Клайд никогда не заговорил бы. - Подумай об американце. Подумай о трех “B”.

\- Что?

\- Bloody. Beautiful. Beast.

\- Почему ты думаешь, что он чудовище?

\- Потому что ТЫ так думаешь. Это твой сон. И твой американец. Он манит тебя. Он хочет тебя, Ла. И ты тоже хочешь... то, что он предложил тебе.

\- Ничего я не хочу!

\- Подумай. Он предложил тебе секс. У него вдоволь денег. У него сильное тело... и красивое лицо. У него власть над людьми. У него есть все.

\- Это ниже любого унижения.

\- Не спеши. Если ты способен продать хотя бы маленькую часть себя, значит, сможешь продать и все целиком.

\- Клайд, я не понимаю тебя! Я хочу проснуться!

\- Подаришь ли ты мне свой поцелуй?

\- Ну... да.

\- А ему?

\- При чем тут он?!

\- А ему?

\- Ни за что. Прекрати.

\- Ты захочешь впиться в его губы...

\- Прекрати!

\- Ты умрешь от желания прикасаться к нему...

\- Да прекрати же!

\- Ла, - серые глаза Клайда приблизились, - ты никогда больше не захочешь женщину. Демон заберет тебя. Неужели ты ещё не понял? Я поселил тебя в этот дом, потому что ему нужно...

\- Что ему нужно, черт подери?!

\- Твоя нагая плоть. Кровь, которой ты не гордишься. Твои крики. Твои слезы. И твои стоны. Твои ноги, крепко обвитые вокруг его тела...

Я задохнулся, вскрикивая и просыпаясь. Холодный пот и нервная дрожь, ну как иначе. Я повернулся набок, подставив мокрую спину под струи холодного кондиционированного воздуха. Уснул я в гостиной, одетый, а проснулся тут, на кровати... обнаженный по пояс. Демон возвращался и, должно быть, позабавился, глядя на мой неспокойный сон. Наверное, я кричал. Черт, теперь никогда уже не узнаю. Демон... у меня ничего нет, кроме себя.

Но почему я должен отдавать тебе последнее?

 

* * *

Дэз сообщил, что деньги поступили на наш счет, и я вернулся в дом заказчика, завершить охоту. Две пташки уже запорхнули в ловушку и ждали меня на полу кухни, раненые. Лезвийные бечевки, которые я протянул поперек дверей, отрезали им ноги. Не сильно, чуть выше ступней. Но лежать полдня, думая о том, что никогда не сможешь ходить, наверное, было неприятно. Они поприветствовали меня сдавленным мычанием. Одежда была порвана, они сделали из рукавов лонгсливов перевязку, неумело и неэффективно, но зато не истекли кровью и остались живы для итальянского трибунала.

Я набрал Сантиса, сообщил об улове, потом набрал медиков и уселся уплетать пончики из хозяйских запасов. Спорю на шоколадную глазурь, карабинеры приедут первыми. Вот только с кем я спорю? Карабинеры действительно прибыли через пятнадцать минут.

\- Лейтенант, вы что, в кустах этого поместья таились? Неотложка ещё в пути.

\- Синьор Инститорис, это моя работа, - Эммануэль даже не поморщился, но его ребятам, выносившим пострадавших воров на свежий воздух, пришлось несладко. - В некотором роде я за вами присматриваю.  Чтобы лишнего не натворили на моей территории.

\- Сантис, а вы точно лейтенант? Территория надсмотра уж очень велика, - я поднялся, держа в руке целый пончик в розовой глазури. Непринужденно протянул, поднеся практически к его рту. Эммануэль рефлекторно отпрянул, поднимая брови, но затем передумал отказываться от такого странного предложения и осторожно надкусил. Жевал, неотрывно глядя в мое лицо. Я улыбался, чувствуя черт знает что. Мне совсем не нравится этот коп. Но он итальянец, и, видя его перед собой, я невольно представляю нежные черты Ла Нуи. Непроизвольно глотаю слюну. И хочу вернуться во Флоренцию, как можно скорее. - Берите еще.

Сантис вздрогнул, потянувшись за моей рукой, как дрессированный тюлень. Примечательно, что забрать у меня пончик он так и не захотел. Я привык не обращать внимания на мистические детали, связанные с Анджело и его мощным влиянием на людей, любых без разбору. Но этот раз болезненно напомнил прошлое.

\- Грабителями пожертвовали, они обычные пешки. И ничего не знают. Сантис, я выясню, кто заказчик металла. А вам я поручаю другое дело. Жертва нападения не поладил со старым другом. Друг работает в полиции. Им можете быть даже вы. Раздобудьте мне этого оборотня.

\- Благодарю вас за тонкое оскорбление, синьор, - лейтенант вытер розовые крошки вокруг рта. - Как скоро вам нужен предатель?

\- Сроку неделя, не больше. Работайте, не смею больше отвлекать. До встречи завтра в управлении. И не забудьте прихватить вашу лабораторную крысу, Сантис. Калифорний должен вернуться в Калифорнию.

Эммануэль отрывисто посмеялся каламбуру и отпустил меня восвояси. Из уважения к нему я включил в Феррари атомные турбины, чтобы не дымить физическим топливом на полквартала. Хорошо бы совсем отказаться от двигателя внутреннего сгорания, но Хэлл не готов резать и перекраивать кишки драгоценного автомобиля настолько.

Дома я обнаружил уставшего и объевшегося сожителя в гостиной. Он почти съехал со стула и спал, свесившись на пол. Я разложил его на постели, даже раздел. Навис над ним, не сдержавшись. И провел несколько раз языком по его приоткрытым во сне губам. Ла Нуи слабо дергался и шептал что-то, но, в целом, был только за. Я положил на себя его ноги и около часа наблюдал за тем, как беспокойно он спит. Чистый, прекрасный... и зараженный мной. Сегодня между нами что-то произойдет.

Я решил не тратить свои скупые предчувствия зря и снова позвонил серафиму.

\- Я рехнулся, - спокойно сообщил я Дезерэтту. - Можешь сделать расчеты и рассказать, что мне за это будет?

\- В конкретно данную минуту я очень пьян и обкурен. Чего и тебе советую. Пропусти бутылочку-другую спирта и подожги себя. Рисунок пепла предскажет будущее.

\- Я не горю в огне, - терпеливо отрезал я, по опыту зная, что с каждым новым словом, произнесенным мной, серафим неумолимо трезвеет. - Ты в курсе, из чего я сделан. Ещё варианты?

\- Если ты о том белокуром парне без рубашки, спящем за стенкой, то ты принесешь ему столько боли, сколько не приносил даже мне.

\- Отказом или согласием?

\- Вот бллин, а со мной ты не сомневался, что выбрать и в какую стратегию играть...

\- Дэз, ответь мне! Я должен поддаться безумию или нет?

Дезерэтт зло расхохотался и повесил трубку. Я обнял стенку, изнывая от желания бросить все, сдаться и вызвать Ангела. Что бы я ни выбрал, я причиню боль. Согласие хуже отказа, но я устал отказываться. И все, что мне остается – выключить чувства и совесть. Они твои, Анджи, не мои. У меня только одна минута слабости в месяц, я израсходовал лимит на полгода вперед.

Я пошарил в баре, достал черный ром и попробовал забыть, кто я и как меня звать.


	9. Продажа | Sale

Еще один день в университете прошел впустую, вспоминать противно. Мне хотелось забиться в дальний угол аудитории и оттуда завидовать беззаботности людей, не нуждавшихся ни в чем... кроме мозгов, пожалуй. Я узнал по поводу льгот. Все, что мне светило – сниженный процент студенческого займа, если я буду получать исключительно высокие оценки, A и B. Но о каких успехах в учебе может идти речь… если я поломал мольберт, уронил на себя банку олифы и испачкал дорогущий паркет в студио. Мне не хватает злости и сил на ругательства. Я не могу есть, все ещё ощущая тяжесть в желудке со вчера. Я не могу пить, даже простую воду. Я сам себя ненавижу. Но мне нужно получить финальную пощечину от судьбы, чтобы сдаться и покончить с собой.

Я пришел к нему в спальню. Руки дрожали, их пришлось спрятать в карманы. Американец лежал, вытянувшись по диагонали кровати, даже ботинки не снял. Огромные, на толстой платформе, с металлическими вставками... они были страшнее, чем ботинки Клайда. Странно, что я заметил это только сейчас.

В глубине души я надеялся, что он спит. Я молча развернусь и уйду. Проживу, быть может, днем дольше. Не задам свой постыдный вопрос. Но мне не повезло. Демон не спал, его ледяные глаза скользнули по мне без малейшего интереса, затем вернулись к просмотру потолка. Скучал ли он в одиночестве? Или наслаждался покоем, который я нагло нарушил? Я топтался на месте, язык костенел, не желая ничего произносить, я сгорал от неминуемого позора, от всего, чем успел себя заклеймить, ещё не совершив, я услышал скрип собственных зубов... а потом увидел его тонкую усмешку. Коварный дьявол, конечно, он знает, зачем я приполз. Он ждет. Неужели я скажу это?

\- Сколько ты дашь.

Я отчаянно закусил губу и попытался не потупиться в пол. Во сне Клайд сказал, что всем до лампочки мое происхождение, но я должен переживать свое унижение с высоко поднятой головой. Или провалиться сквозь землю.

Демон медленно встал с кровати и обошел меня. Остановился сзади. Что он делает? Он все ещё не дал ответа. Господи, нет...

\- Тысячу. Наличкой. Сейчас, - он обжег меня, шепотом в ухо, тихим и шипящим. Каким-то особенно ужасным. Противной интонацией, грязью в голосе. Я хотел отшатнуться, но не смог. Ощутил что-то непонятное, дразнящее... он касался кончиками пальцев моей ладони. Я судорожно выдохнул, так как боялся грубых приставаний, но в следующую секунду его холодный язык ткнулся мне в шею. Я чуть не рванул оттуда, послав все нахрен, по спине побежали мурашки. _Я идиот, я раскаиваюсь, это была ошибка, отпусти!_ Но я стоял, не двигаясь, стиснув зубы. И он крепко обвил мое левое бедро. - Ещё тысячу – после. Если мне понравится.

\- Я ничего не умею, я никогда этого не делал раньше. И если ты думаешь...

\- Заткнись. Я без тебя решу все, а от тебя требуется лишь одно – покорность. Я сделаю это так, как сам хочу.

\- Надругаешься надо мной по всякому?!

\- Я же сказал – заткнись. Вытяни руки.

Я заткнулся. Закрыл глаза. Потому что он начал меня раздевать. Быстро и умело... я ненавидел себя теперь за пунцовые щеки и за жар, метавшийся по телу, из груди вниз, туда, где сердце ушло в пятки. В ушах шумело, внутри что-то ныло, я едва держался на ногах. И совсем не понимал, что происходит. Ну, почти...

Он раздел меня наполовину. И прижал к стене.

\- Так вот, значит, как ты это любишь...

Рот был зажат жестко и без комментариев. Я задохнулся, когда Демон стянул мои джинсы, спустил трусы, схватил меня всего так бесцеремонно, как родная мать не хватала. Я едва подавил всхлип, мне было страшно, будто ребенку перед ужасным наказанием, только это хуже, хуже любого наказания. Я задрожал, так сильно, что Демон успокаивающе провел губами по моим плечам. Щеки все ещё пылали, к горлу подступила тошнота и смешалась с томительным и горьким ожиданием. Он трогал меня там... раздвинул ягодицы. Я не мог расслабиться, я хотел кричать, криком, застывшим в груди. _Не тяни, я не могу больше! Не тяни... Я хочу переступить эту черту._ Он совсем немного размял узенькое отверстие длинными пальцами и резко вошел в меня.

Сначала была только боль, не то режущая, не то саднящая. _Он что, насилует меня, несмотря на согласие?.._ _Поиграть в негодяя, смять и разорвать мне мышцы, зачем вдруг, я же не сопротивляюсь, Господи!_ Я не сдержал крик.

Затем усилилась тошнота и головокружение. Мысли, кричащие как через рупор и оглушающие меня, уже оглушенного, изнеможение и бессилие от чувства внутреннего повреждения, с которым я весь вдруг становился поломанным и бракованным, но ничего не мог исправить, равно как и совладать с диким стыдом... Я начал падать, но Демон очень быстро насадил меня на себя полностью. Проник довольно глубоко, заставив отвлечься от мук совести и испытать совсем другие муки: пройти через арку убитого воображения и представить себе всё это со стороны... как он сжал моё тело крепко меж двух холодных рук и поставил меня ровно, носом в миллиметре от стены. Я, он, стена. И его член, лишающий меня последнего, что я имел.

Что происходило потом, я запомнил почему-то очень плохо. Отрывками. Боль, волнообразно доходившая до поясницы, начала понемногу стихать, режущие ощущения притупились и стали приносить непонятное удовольствие, которое мне, в общем-то, не с чем было сравнить. Пока я не обнаружил, что комнату наполняют громкие блаженные стоны, и с ужасом понял, кто именно стонет в ответ на каждое грубое движение внутри расслабившегося тела, а еще – кто задыхается, прижимаясь к своему, конечно, не насильнику, не точно не бескорыстному спасителю. Как я мог? Ни с того ни с сего оттолкнуть совесть, отползти от морали, от... Боже, я вспомнил. Его безучастный шепот, звучавший не вслух, не голосом, а хриплым шипением сразу в нескольких точках моей головы:

« _Хватит визжать и казнить себя. Нашелся целомудренной самочкой на выданье. В спине прогнись и насладись своим первым сексом. Бери, пока дают, слушайся меня. Благодарности не жду»._

Я не думал, что мне чудилось, я ведь не мог думать, и моя голова мне вовсе не принадлежала, как всё моё тело. Я просто слушался. Упивался теснотой его близости, принимал ее непрошеным подарочком, даже радовался ей! А еще почти свихнулся от запаха прижимавшейся сзади плоти, лихорадочно накрывал чужие ладони своими, вцеплялся, всерьез не желая отпускать. И всё, что должно было казаться мне отвратительным – манило, сладко припекало в пах, зудело страшным предвкушением. Я, наверное, продолжал стонать, но не слышал себя, извиваясь в его железных объятьях, подавался назад, опадал на его ритмично двигающееся тело и требовал еще. Еще тела, еще ритма, еще глоток экстаза. Мне было и хорошо, и дурно: без тошноты, но как-то по-особенному томительно дурно. Собственное тело лениво терлось об другое, покрывалось потом и обмякало, будто всех костей лишившись. Приоткрытым ртом я кое-как ловил воздух, боролся с закрывающимися глазами, если они у меня еще были... и боролся с желанием не отлипать от его члена, всаженного в меня до почек. Но тщетно, я не знал, на что подписался. Вздрогнул от ледяной руки, во второй раз за последние сорок восемь часов коснувшейся моего члена. Конечно, у меня в паху всё колом стояло до сильной ноющей боли, во время мастурбации никогда так не стояло, как тогда, и огнем никогда так не полыхало, я упирался горящим членом в стену, пачкал ее чем-то прозрачным... и ежесекундно готов был кончить. Я хотел... Господи, ну почему это так трудно произносить?! Я хотел чудовище, трахавшее меня уже неизвестно сколько времени, я хотел всего, что он делал и еще только собирался делать. И конец наступил слишком резко.

Демон оторвал меня от стены, выгнув с хрустом и заставив в точности повторить изгибы его тела. Я охнул, когда он вынул член, поводил им по моим мокрым ягодицам и резко пронзил меня опять, до точечного взрыва боли и трещин, разошедшихся перед зажмуренными глазами. Закричать и заплакать я не успел, он схватил меня за волосы, поворачивая головой к себе, и жадно впился в мой рот, так жадно, будто хотел сожрать. То есть уже... забирал и пожирал. Я задушенно застонал, не понимая, что он делает, но моему рассудку его грубость предназначена и не была, только моему истомленному телу. А я... просто был не в силах что-либо контролировать. Из меня безудержно полилось, из глаз тоже брызнули слёзы, я... я ненавидел его, рыдал и кончал. И от такой острой мешанины чувств немудрено, что сдохнуть хотел и всё забыть. Но просто откинулся на его тело, насаживаясь тем самым еще больше. Плевать. Думал, что хуже уже не будет. Ага, конечно. Он крепко сжал мой излившийся орган, не давая и секунды передышки, в три толчка размазал меня по стене и кончил сам, кончил всё в меня, коротко обжигая мои внутренние раны. Правда, выбрызнул совсем немного спермы, совсем не... столько, не так обильно, как запачкал пол я. И вскрикивать от новой боли не хотелось, только замереть неподвижно, чтобы внутри ничего не царапало и не саднило. А потом опять вспышки памяти на фоне глубоких беспросветных провалов. Одиночные вспышки чувств. Там осязание, тут подслеповатое зрение, здесь... а здесь – ноль. Пустота. Финиш.

Легкий внутренний ожог, почти сразу пропавший. Ни царапин, ни ссадин. Ощущение свежего воздуха, озноб. Я тяжело дышал, не понимая, что Демон уже отпустил меня. Под горячим лбом была стенка. А между ног все ещё бился горячий пульс.

 _Ему не понравилось?_ Дикая мысль. Несуразная...

\- Вот вторая штука, - холодный, ничего не выражающий голос. Стыд пропал без следа и намека, но я очнулся, кое-как выполз из теплого озера близости и готов был разрыдаться. Какая, нахрен, близость?! Меня использовали! Ещё и самым отстойным образом. Правда... теперь у меня есть деньги для того, чтобы успешно сдать первую сессию в университете. Деньги на сытую жизнь, на всё, чего мне так не хватало во Флоренции. Но что это? Я продался ради планшета? Ради пыльной альма-матер, ради загнивающего образования? Ради куска сыра и глотка дорогого вина?

Демон. Будь ты проклят. Я продан, как бессловесная баран или теленок. Теперь я чувствую клеймо внутри. Так глубоко меня не очистят. Ни одна молитва. Ни один Бог. Я все ещё возбужден. И ненавижу себя, ненавижу по-настоящему.

* * *

Я отошел, оставив его лежать у стены, и застегнул ширинку. Заставил себя не оглядываться. Я знаю, что деньги валяются рядом с ним на полу, я знаю, что ему больно от раны, кровоточащей внутри, я знаю, что я мерзавец. Я знаю, что Андж накажет меня. Я знаю... и пытаюсь не впускать в себя ничью душу. Надо выпить ещё рома. У него горьковато-отвратный вкус. Примерно, как у меня самого сейчас.

Выпил и зажег сигарету, но уже после второй затяжки я крепко зажал её в зубах, вернулся и перенес Ла Нуи в ванну.

Всё, мальчик, дальше сам. Банкноты намокли, ничего страшного, высохнут. Скажи спасибо, что я не бросил их сверху на твое неподвижное тело. И не засунул никуда. Как это иногда бывало...

Я раздраженно выкинул ворох мыслей из головы. Беспорядочный секс. Идиотская привычка, не более того. Я никого не люблю и любить не собираюсь. Некоторые за свою девственность ни шиша не получали. Блядь, да кого я обманываю?

Зеркало, висящее над умывальником, отразило Ангела и его темные глаза, наполненные грозой. Я остановился, засмотревшись на него, как всегда. Диалога сегодня не будет. Разреши мне творить мерзости дальше, дорогой. Вдруг это единственное, что приносит мне радость в пресной жизни, где я устал быть рентгеном, пронизывающим всё и вся до костей.

Андж кивнул и исчез. В зеркале снова никого. Я допил ром и принялся за бренди. Медленно прокрутил сегодняшний день, постукивая по квадратному стаканчику с объемистыми стенками.

Первая грань – утро. Полицейское управление, Сантис, лабораторный эксперт, забравший калифорний и обещавший результаты не позже завтра. Вторая грань – ланч с мафией, с ними в кои-то веки работала моя фамилия, а не обольстительная улыбка. Они обещали добыть информацию о местонахождении заказчика. Я все ещё прикидываюсь, что не знаю Джованни Грассо, а он – меня. Надолго ли затянется этот фарс, неизвестно. Скорее всего, придется ехать за ним в сельскую местность, доставать из какого-нибудь винного погреба. Ну не суть. Третья грань – прогулка по набережной Арно, высматривание жертвы на обед. Нашел под мостом отчаянную девчонку, убежавшую из дому. Забеременела и испугалась, что родители узнают и убьют. Убил я, а узнал – по ходу трапезы. Кровь вокруг шестинедельного плода была особенно нежна и насыщенна. Я напился до такой степени, что стала возможной четвертая грань – Ла Нуи... Когда я вижу твои ноги, мне хочется их раздвинуть. К сожалению, больше я себе ничего не позволю. После нашего контакта я выжег в тебе темные отпечатки, которые видел в кончиках пальцев, теперь ты чистый до последней клетки. И если я не продолжу, ты таким и останешься.

Я малость ошибся, не рассчитав силу притяжения. Послушал с часик плеск и сдавленные стоны из ванной комнаты, затем проводил взглядом длинное стройное тело. Парнишку немного шатало, зато уснул он как убитый. Я позвонил в кейтеринг здесь же, на Виа Граццио, заказал в пентхауз ещё рома и вина. Перезвонил и добавил к заказу мартини. Было около трех часов ночи, когда курьер занес ящики. Одну бутылку я оставил Ла на ночном столике, вторую – на балконе. И думал, что ухожу. Хотя уже сидел на кровати, нависнув над его лицом. Снова.

Я облизываю твои губы, мне безумно нравится их вкус. Я съедаю твои вздохи, жадно ловлю каждый... своих у меня нет. Я целую тебя, мальчик, пока ты спишь. И целую тебя внутри твоего страшного сна. Видел, как сокращались нервные окончания и сжимались кулаки. Я разжал их, забрал твои ладони и развел твои руки, крепко прижимая к постели. Я все ещё не сошел с ума, но я не мог остановиться. Я оторвался от твоего послушного рта, только когда рассвело. И я уходил дважды, возвращаясь и в последний раз проводя языком по твоим горячим губам. Обстановка выходит за пределы секса и денег.

Бред какой-то. Но я _должен_ остановиться.


	10. Покупки | Shopping

Наутро болело все тело. И задница – не сильнее прочих органов. А ещё почему-то нестерпимо жгло губы, будто я приложился ими к разогретой электроплитке. Я проторчал в ванной полдня, сидя в нелепой позе, спиной к умывальнику, и свесившись назад... чтобы холодная вода омывала лицо, изредка попадая в рот. Я глотал ее, хоть она и была на вкус как помои.

Я не пошел на занятия, и пропуск был мне до одного места. Того самого. Безразлично размышлял, как теперь смотреть в глаза Соланж. Потом понял, что тяжелее будет смотреть в глаза Клайду. Он обещал навестить меня в ближайшее время, точнее, завтра. А ещё я не придумал, на какую сделку с совестью пойти. Пока голова заполнена возмущением, громкой манифестацией и транспарантами с разнообразными надписями. Самая скромная из них – Vendita Feccia[1]. Может, я плохой человек? Совершил в прошлом преступление, и теперь справедливо за него наказан... Я обязан смириться с этим и забрать деньги, живописно разбросанные по кровати.

Кое-как приведя себя в порядок, я вплотную занялся покупками. Из мстительности пришел опять в MediaMarkt и там выбрал ноутбук, графический планшет и новый сенсорный телефон. Ещё двадцать четыре часа назад меня бросило бы в холодный пот от выбитой на чеке суммы. Девушка-кассир меня узнала и сначала посмотрела с презрением. Дура. Я заработал, а не украл. _Заработал..._ тьфу.

Охранник внимательно осмотрел коробки, сверил с чеком, злобно оскалился, но придраться не смог. Не сказал ни слова, даже не попрощался. Как же я всех их ненавижу. Я хотел пропить сдачу в каком-нибудь баре, но при свете дня никто не захотел пускать меня, несовершеннолетнего, за стойку. Пришлось вернуться домой и, к своей горькой радости, найти в студио две бутылки мартини. Хренов американец, откуда ты знаешь, что я люблю именно это бабье пойло? И откуда знаешь, что я позарез хочу выпить? Хотя о втором догадаться несложно, пожалуй.

Я опустошил одну бутылку и не заметил, как наступил вечер. Настроение оставалось препаршивым, желание сделать хоть что-нибудь полезное так и не появилось. Дьявол пришел после полуночи, много ходил за стеной, много говорил по телефону, монотонно, ни разу не повысив голос. Время от времени его шаги приближались к комнате... или мне так казалось.

Я постараюсь не показываться Демону на глаза. Слава богу, что ему плевать. Если бы мог, я бы сам себе не показывался на глаза. Как сделать так, чтоб мне тоже было плевать? Ну что я совершил? Просто переспал с... с ним. За деньги. Господи, ну почему именно с ним?

Опустошил вторую бутылку мартини и лег спать, пьяный и очень несчастный. Видел сны, гадкие и противные. Они усугублялись длинными поцелуями в обожженные губы, он терзал мой рот, медленно и осторожно, только долго, безумно долго, не давая опомниться и подышать нормально. Это будто часами продолжалось. Я стонал и пытался обнять его во сне, но то ли он ускользал, то ли руки не слушались. Как будто были привязаны, они почти не двигались. И я выгибался вперед всем телом, пробуя достать его, а Демон обхватывал меня под талией, прижимая к себе крепко, и сосал мои губы дальше, обводил по контуру, проникал поглубже в рот, приводя в безумное возбуждение. Я хотел и не хотел просыпаться, проклиная его за мягкость и нежность прикосновений. Наяву он таким не был. Наяву я ненавидел его за все. За грубость, бесцеремонность... манеру унижать даже мимолетным взглядом.

Проснувшись поутру от этих сладких кошмаров, я вопреки здравому смыслу почувствовал себя гораздо лучше. Открыл тетради, нашел задание. Дурацкие геометрические фигуры, из которых нужно было собрать кувшин, сложились в пистолет. Проклятый киллер, ты не даешь мне покоя даже тут. Но я начал рисовать на планшете с остервенением, похожим на злое вдохновение, и у меня все получилось. А потом я сходил в университет и даже показался руководителю. Тот похвалил, велел продолжать и не пропускать пары.

На обратном пути меня практически отпустила злоба и горечь, события позапрошлой ночи немного потускнели, а в голове прояснилось. Я заходил в пентхауз с улыбкой... которая стерлась при виде Клайда. Опять я забыл о его визите. Он сидел за столом в гостевой комнате, напротив него располагался Демон, ленивый и развязный, как всегда. Мне показалось, они напряженно разговаривали о чем-то до моего прихода. По крайней мере, тишина была внезапной и неестественной. Но о чем мой друг мог общаться с ним, вечно молчащим и всех презирающим?

Я не поздоровался, напряженно переводя взгляд с одного, бледного, лица на второе, загорелое, и обратно. Демон выдавил свою обычную ухмылку, насмешливую и пронизывающую. Потом встал и подошел ко мне, медленно взял за подбородок. Я хотел отпрянуть, но не мог. Желание поцеловать его тяжелые кровавые губы боролось в душе с остатками чести и достоинства. То, что знают двое, может навсегда остаться в тайне. Но если узнает третий... я сглотнул и заставил себя отвести взгляд от его туманных глаз. Я ненавижу тебя, киллер. За дьявольское обаяние и за беспощадность, с которой ты применяешь его, особенно тогда, когда не надо.

Пытка окончена. Мы остались в гостиной вдвоем с Клайдом. Я тяжело рухнул в кресло, и оно было холодным после Демона. Отдышался, отгоняя от себя вопросительные жесты. Яростная мимика Клайда в другой ситуации позабавила бы меня. Конечно, он ни черта не понял. А что, собственно, произошло?

\- Ты надолго приехал? Я бы перекусил чего-нибудь. Может, разогреешь пиццу? В морозилке её полно, - я болтал скороговоркой, надеясь хоть немного его отвлечь. Клайд отсутствовал на кухне минут пять, принес мне тарелку, полную еды, и снова настойчиво насел с вопросом в глазах. Я запихнул в рот кусок горячей пиццы и принялся сосредоточенно жевать. Не помогло. - Бллин, да отстань от меня! Чего ты так смотришь?

\- Ты совсем ничего не хочешь мне сказать, Ла?

\- Мой сожитель работает в Интерполе, - ляпнул я первое, что пришло в голову. - Под кроватью у него оружейный арсенал, в шкафу гниет гора трупов, а на крыше бессменно дежурит вертолет. И по ночам его ублажает целый взвод проституток. Ну а я нечаянно затесался к нему в квартирку за компанию. Тебе легче?

\- Да как-то не особо, - Клайд походил вокруг меня, прислушиваясь к чему-то, но за пределами комнаты было тихо как в могиле. - А мне он говорил другое.

\- Например? - я непроизвольно вцепился в подлокотники руками, жирными от пиццы. Неужели Демон выдал ему эту постыдную тайну?!

 

* * *

Я снова встретился с мафией. Мне пообещали выдать Джованни Грассо в обмен на какого-то карабинера. Я без малейшего интереса спросил, кого именно они желают заполучить. Услышал фамилию лейтенанта Эммануэля, хотел удивиться, но не получилось. Решил ничего пока не предпринимать, договорился ещё об одной встрече и неохотно позвонил серафиму. Идиотизм ситуации заставил его долго ржать.

\- А чем твой итальянский полицай так допек им?

\- Посадил за решетку много гнусных рож, я полагаю. Он злой и неподкупный, сошедший прямиком со страниц уголовного кодекса. Я уже предлагал ему всякое разное, Сантис отказался.

\- Деньги – ерунда полная, - Дэз гаденько хохотнул в трубку. - Да и властью он не обделен, судя по твоему описанию. А себя ты ему не предложил?

\- Предложил, - я выдержал паузу, но наркоман не спешил переспрашивать. - Результаты неизвестны. Он думает.

\- Над чем?! Ты плохо предлагал, осмелюсь предположить. Попробуй ещё раз.

\- Не паясничай. Какие варианты действий?

\- Ты со мной советуешься!? Я не ослышался? - впрочем, Дезерэтт уже прекратил хохотать и вкрадчиво зашептал: - Хочешь, я прилечу. Сделаю тебе массаж, разомну спину... М-м-м, Юлиус, без тебя в офисе тоска зеленая, даже трахать некого...

\- Я вырежу твое сердце, суну в морозильник и сожру охлажденным, в тонкой ледяной корочке. Соленой и хрустящей, - я хищно улыбнулся, ясно представив себе эту картину. Дэз вздрогнул, получив от меня полную гамму эмоций и ощущений. - Все ещё хочешь прилететь?

\- Пожалуй, нет, - я с наслаждением услышал, как он чешет затылок. - Сделай вот что. Явись на следующую встречу со своим карабинером. Только изобрази из него барана поубедительнее. Будто он попал в засаду, а ты его подло подставил. Впрочем, в изменщика тебе играть не впервой. Мафиози охотно поверят и отдадут тебе Пианиста. Ну а дальше как по нотам...

\- Хорошо. Даже прекрасно. Но есть в твоем плане один изъян. Итальянцы – ребята знойные, могут пристрелить мне лейтенанта, сгоряча и на радостях, так сказать. Как быть?

\- Надень на него бронежилет.

\- Исключено. Опасно. И возможен выстрел в голову.

\- Ну придумай что-нибудь, ты же цветок дьявола. Оживи его своим холодным поцелуем.

\- Это по части Анджело. Я могу только убивать.

\- Фу, какой ты однозадачный, - Дэз снова захохотал, и я досадливо закончил наш разговор.

Да, я мало что умею. Но ни малейшего желания переучиваться у меня нет.

Я ушел в ванную комнату и поцеловал зеркало, в тщетной надежде вызвать брата-близнеца. Похоже, Энджи всерьез на меня взъелся за совращение мальца. Я не в первый раз в таком положении, дальше придется продолжить в одиночку.

Запретил себе заглядывать в студио и насильно вогнал сознание в сон. Хватило меня только на три часа. Голод моей тьмы остался неутоленным, я не нашел подходящей жертвы (пьяный дворник не считается). Рано утром я уже торчал в центре Флоренции, подпирая стенку полицейского управления. Сантис приехал ровно в восемь, на черной служебной машине в сопровождении двух карабинеров.

\- Вы бледны, как мертвец из моей анатомички, синьор, - наше рукопожатие длилось чуть дольше обычного. Он внимательно всматривался в мои глаза, и я снял очки, предоставив ему возможность плавать и топиться в них до потери пульса. - Пройдемте в мой кабинет или сразу вызвать врача?

\- Кабинет, - глухо вымолвил я, перебирая в голове все возможные варианты разговора. Он отпустил подчиненных и распахнул передо мной дверь. Мы зашли, он тут же запер ее, тщательно проверив замок... неужели догадался? Я сел на его стол, прямо на какие-то регистрационные папки и журналы, подавил странное волнение и замер в ожидании. Эммануэль повесил огромную связку ключей на специальный крючок, отстегнул от пояса кобуру с пистолетом и приблизился. Я фактически интуитивно раздвинул ноги. И он встал между ними, вплотную к столу. И ко мне. Он был совершенно спокоен и даже не пытался прикоснуться. Просто стоял, немного возвышаясь и неторопливо изучая мое лицо.

\- Ты ведь неживой? - тихо вопросил он после продолжительного молчания. Я кивнул. - Но и не мертвый?

Я снова кивнул.

\- Должно быть, я спрашиваю банальные глупости.

Я не мог не кивнуть в третий раз.

\- Но ты перестал внушать страх.

Я неопределенно пожал плечами.

\- И ты что-то затеваешь. Что тебя опять привело ко мне?

Я сдвинул бедра и сжал его. Предоставил и дальше возможность самостоятельно гадать. В дверь постучали. Сантис не ответил, положив руки мне на талию. Наши глаза в очередной раз встретились. Он приоткрыл рот, видимо, собираясь задать следующий вопрос, но его губы задрожали слишком сильно. Я хладнокровно подождал несколько секунд.

\- Открывай гостям? Ты на службе, а не на курорте.

\- Нет, - он толкнул меня, опрокидывая на стол. Ну, наконец-то. Я вывернулся и опрокинул его самого, на обе лопатки. Он хрипло дышал, и не думая сопротивляться. Хренов итальяшка. Я вонзил зубы в его шею, но высасывать всю кровь не стал. Мафия получит тебя завтра, Сантис. А через пару минут из полицейского управления все-таки поступит вызов врачам.

Я покинул кабинет через окно, не забыв стереть следы своего завтрака. До полудня можно погулять, а позже – навестить пострадавшего в больнице. Надеюсь, он будет рад меня видеть. Хоть кто-то будет рад меня видеть. В пентхауз я вернулся в неплохом расположении духа, предвкушая французский ланч и белое вино. А нашел очередную Италию, на этот раз всю в пирсинге и с высоким ирокезом. Шизанутый дружок Ла Нуи – наподобие моего киберпанковского наркомана? Сейчас проверим.

Вместо приветствия я принялся оценивать противника. Высокий мускулистый парень, угрюмый и неконтактный. Но явно не обделенный интеллектом. Одежда брендовая, как полагается, драная и искусственно состаренная. Все, кто думает, что он живет на помойке, жестоко обманываются, спотыкаясь о его асоциальность. Уверен, он тщательно скрывает от Ла Нуи источники дохода. Да и не только от него. Напрашивается на типичную схему «мать алкоголичка, отец в тюрьме, приторговывает наркотиками». Поэтому я отметаю её сразу. У него зажиточные родители, образцовые и любящие. И он от них сбежал. Лезть с проверкой в мозг не буду, нечестно и неинтересно. Итак, начнем.

\- Не устал ещё скрываться? - я сел в кресло и сложил руки перед собой. Клайд немедленно начал на них смотреть.

\- Что? От кого?

\- От друга своего.

Он не ответил. И отвечать не собирался. Правильно, в молчании лучшая оборона. _Но я все же пробью твою защиту, Клайд._

\- Пока ты прохлаждаешься в Ареццо со своими тараканами, у Ла Нуи большие проблемы.

\- Что? Не может быть, - он заметно занервничал. _Ты обожаешь Ла, о да._

\- За ним тут полиция охотится. Ла Нуи – вор. Ты что, не знал?

Он недоверчиво помотал головой.

\- Извините, мистер, но вы врете. Ла не такой.

\- Он нуждается. Он сильно нуждается в деньгах. Я могу тебя отвести в место, где подтвердят, что он совершил кражу. Или, может, сразу в полицию?

\- Да врете вы все! Не верю!

\- Что тебе стоило дать ему пару лишних сотен евро? Чтобы он не опускался до такого. А ты ведь знаешь, как ему это было тяжело. Он же из знатного франко-итальянского рода...

Клайд с грохотом встал из-за стола и набросился на меня с кулаками. Я услышал что-то вроде «задушу гада!» или очень похожее. Со смехом повалил его на пол, безбожно помяв ирокез, и наклонился пониже к горящему лицу. Выдохнул в его злобно стиснутые зубы, от души веселясь:

\- Спроси у него сам. Если осмелишься.

Ждать пришлось недолго. Мы едва успели отряхнуться и рассесться по своим местам, когда Ла Нуи вернулся. Я не отказал себе в удовольствии подразнить его. Насладиться сполна трепещущими ресницами и ощущением его гладкой белой кожи. Ты влечешь меня по-прежнему, мальчик. Я сдался. И хочу тебя безудержно и бесконтрольно. Если сегодня ты не явишься в мою спальню, завтра я завладею тобой силой.

 

* * *

[1] Продажная сволочь (ит.)


	11. Контроль | Control

\- Ла, мне долго ждать ответа? Что с тобой стряслось?

Я поднялся из кресла, кривясь от невыносимого жжения в груди, и скрестил руки.

\- Я могу сказать, что у меня не было выбора, но ты не станешь слушать. Я могу добавить, что мне никогда не было так стыдно, но ты посмеешься над этим. Я могу посвятить тебя в подробности своего никчемного существования, но ты отвернешься от меня. Клайд, я совершил ошибку. И не могу теперь ничего исправить.

\- Но... - он тоже вскочил, всматриваясь в мое несчастное лицо. - Ты же не вор! Нет, я все ещё не верю. Покажи, что ты украл!

\- Что? - я ошеломленно упал обратно в кресло. - Я ничего не крал! То есть я попытался... - и тут я запутался, осознав, что понятия не имею о бардаке, царящем в голове Клайда. Судя по всему, Демон нарочно настраивал его против меня. - Что тебе сказал американец?

\- Тебе были нужны деньги. И ты вляпался в историю с полицией.

Я молчал, лихорадочно соображая. Нет, значит, о сексе Демон не обмолвился. Иначе в глазах Клайда я нашел бы не тревогу с беспокойством, а что-нибудь почище. Так что же ему ответить?

\- Я действительно был в полиции, - медленно я обошел кресло и встал за спинкой. Теперь кресло находилось между нами, и от сердца немного отлегло. - Но меня отпустили. Попытка кражи не удалась. Записи обо мне стерты. Отпечатки пальцев уничтожены. Но если я попадусь второй раз, пощады не будет. Я постараюсь оправдать оказанное доверие.

\- Ладно. А что насчет денег, Ла? Ты действительно нуждаешься?

Я пропустил один вдох и поманил его в свою студио. Показал последние покупки и три сотенные купюры, оставшиеся на сдачу. Он смотрел, открыв рот... пока не заметил что-то. Пятно крови в моей неубранной постели, уже засохшее и въевшееся в бледно-голубую простынь.

\- Что это, Ла? Ты порезался? Тебя поранил кто-то? Отвечай быстро.

Но я не мог. Только не быстро. Я смотрю на этот темный бордовый след, и в голове взрывается сверхновая. Все возвращается. Боль и стоны, тяжелое дыхание Демона на моей мокрой коже, размеренные движения, сначала медленные, потом все быстрее и быстрее, сумасшедший пульс, вскрывающий вены, горячий засос, жадный язык, тело, это тело, в переплетении с моим, такое сладкое, но снова причиняющее боль...

Я не сразу понял, что облизываю пересохшие губы и оседаю на подогнувшихся ногах. Клайд испуганно ловит меня, пресекая падение, и держит неуклюже над полом, мы застываем в ужасно комичной позе. Пытается выудить признание из моих глаз, но, думаю, их затянуло дымкой.

\- Просто скажи мне. Что. Произошло.

\- Ты снился мне, - неожиданно вымолвил я и схватил его за шею, притянув поближе. - Вчера. Спросил, подарю ли я тебе поцелуй. Я сказал...

\- Что ты сказал?

\- А что я сказал?..

\- Ла!

\- Тебе что, интересно это? - я неторопливо взъерошил жесткие короткие волосы на его затылке. Ирокез отрастает, его бритая по бокам голова не такая уж и бритая. Я зарылся пальцами, с непонятным удовольствием ощущая неровности кровеносных сосудов под его кожей. Ну, спроси ещё что-нибудь. Ладно, я сам. - Может, сядем?

\- Нет. Что ты сказал мне во сне?

\- Что ты с ума сошел, - я спокойно улыбнулся и чуть высунул язык. Коснулся его переносицы с металлическими шариками, провел по его носу, оставив влажный след, и остановился, едва-едва касаясь его рта. Руки, державшие мои плечи, сжались сильнее. Я фыркнул и облизал его губы, водя медленно и с усилием, чтобы залезть в каждую трещинку, смочить своей слюной. Когда Клайд совсем перестал дышать, я прикрыл глаза и проник в его рот, обхватывая штангу, пронзавшую его язык. Я молил бога, чтоб Демон оказался поблизости, чтоб ему стало интересно, чтобы он зашел и увидел. Зачем? Не знаю. Я целовал Клайда, наслаждаясь дрожью в его теле и пронизываясь жутким, ярким возбуждением от ужасности и противоестественности действа, пока он не сжал зубы и оттолкнул меня, сбрасывая на кровать. Я смеялся, тихо и нервно, это я схожу с ума, а не он. - Признаю, соврал. Во сне я сказал, что дам тебе это.

\- Это?!

\- Поцелую тебя, - я распластался на постели, закрыв собой пятно крови. Надеюсь, под впечатлением моей необузданности Клайд о нем уже забыл. - Были и другие вопросы. Во сне ты был невыносим. И сам на себя не похож. Я удовлетворил твое любопытство?

Конечно, Клайд не унимался. Нахмурился и покачал головой.

\- Ла, я волнуюсь. Почему ты не хочешь признаться?

Где-то зазвонил телефон. Недалеко и громко, ведь дверь в студио открыта. Голос Демона ответил, уже привычный, приятный в своей холодности и резкости. Я лениво проговорил про себя, что ненавижу его (и Демона, и его голос), но почему-то не помогало. Клайд тронул меня за руку, заставляя сосредоточиться. Я не хочу.

\- Понравилось? - это я спросил, да. Выгнулся, вытягивая ноги и руки, потом снова свернулся и посмотрел на него. Он выглядел так, будто видит меня впервые. Ошеломленный. - Какая разница, что со мной происходит? Я думаю, тебе пора идти.

\- Ла, что за черт?!

Клайд развернулся и убежал. Не в его стиле длительные допросы. Похоже, я перегнул палку своим поведением. Но надеюсь, что хоть поцелуй ему пришелся по вкусу. Мы по-прежнему друзья, я сделал это не нарочно. Я должен был защитить себя и свою неприглядную тайну.

Я вышел в гостиную. Демон все ещё говорил по мобильному телефону, а точнее – слушал, опершись на стол. Его страшно притягательные глаза были голыми… тьфу, то есть без очков. Я попытался отвлечься от них, рассматривая его фигуру, но надолго меня не хватило. Я снова впился в глаза, они не смотрели на меня, рассеянно скользя по интерьеру. Почему они такие фиолетовые? Это же неестественно. Я самоубийца, если хочу сейчас его внимания. Подобрался поближе, стремясь поймать на себе его взгляд. Бесполезно. Киллер демонстративно повернулся спиной, продолжая слушать своего телефонного собеседника. Какая досада. Но я не отступлюсь. Мне… мне чего-то захотелось. Внезапно или закономерно. И теперь я проклинаю себя. Ведь я пошел, сам пошел к этому демону в человеческом обличье. Я прошу его... бллин, ну не вслух же просить?! Когда он уже закончит свой долбанный разговор?

Я громко вздохнул, надеясь, что он все-таки внемлет и обнаружит мою скромную персону. Я стоял так близко, что касался края его скользкой черной рубашки. Видел его профиль, контрастно светящийся на фоне волос. У меня защемило сердце. Красивый, дьявол, ты такой красивый... зачем тебе это, если ты сеешь смерть и приносишь боль. Или это – лишь маска, под ней ты скрываешь лицо монстра?

\- Дэз, подожди, - он прикрыл мобильный и произнес в пространство над столом: - Мальчик, ты здесь лишний. Я на работе. Спрячься и не отсвечивай.

Я бросился вон и со всего размаху ударил кулаком по двери, запирая ее. Черт! Он отказал! И как отказал... _Будь ты проклят, киллер. Но я сделаю это назло тебе._

Проклиная уже все на свете, я поплелся сам искать шлюху, которая меня трахнет. Наспех оделся в какие-то вызывающие тряпки, которые заимел от друга и в которых сам был похож на грязного панка, покусал губы, делая их ярче, и вылетел из дома. Все дороги открыты, можно вешаться на шею первому встречному. Лишь бы больше никто не отказался. Я завернул за угол, предвкушая приключения на свою буйную голову... и был перехвачен Клайдом. Изумленно моргаю в его крепких объятьях, забыв, что можно высвободиться. Да и он не спешит отпускать.

\- Я думал, ты на автобус пошел, - выдавил я наконец. - Обиделся и все такое. А ты под домом караулил?

\- Я у мусорки присел, размышлял. О словах твоих и поступках. Заночевать хотел остаться, а в Ареццо утром поехать. Ну, смотрю, ты идешь вприпрыжку, легок на помине. Вот и решил узнать, куда ты собрался такой нарядный, в рваной майке и узких джинсах.

\- Квартал красных фонарей. Знаешь, где это?

\- Ты рехнулся. Не ходи никуда, заразу всякую подхватишь от проституток. Почему бы тебе не познакомиться с приличной девушкой?

\- Какая нахрен девушка?! Мне приспичило, ясно тебе? Я сейчас хочу! Дай пройти.

\- Нет, Ла. Вернись домой. Я прошу тебя, не твори глупости. Соланж убьет меня, если с тобой что-нибудь случится.

\- Ты за свою шкуру так переживаешь?

\- Нет. Взываю к тебе через мать, раз я сам недостаточно авторитетная личность для тебя.

Я шумно повздыхал и успокоился. Перестал лупить его в широкую грудь и отошел присесть рядом, возле мусорных баков. Два панка, отброса общества... я почувствовал волнение и тепло внутри, как раньше. Обвил его мускулистые плечи, и Клайд даже не сопротивлялся, как это обычно бывало. Достал из засаленного рюкзака два пива и протянул мне одно.

\- Откупоришь? - я вернул ему бутылку.

\- Хоть в чем-то ты не изменился, - Клайд отбил крышку голыми руками и передал обратно. - Ла, я не буду тебя допрашивать. И я не обиделся. А поцелуй, ну... просто не будем вспоминать.

Я кивнул, привалившись к его боку. Клайд начал пить, а я погрузился в свои мысли. Что я имею в сухом остатке? Любимый или ненавидимый, Демон прочно завладел моим сознанием. Но почему-то отказался спать... только сегодня или всегда? Как за деньги, так и забесплатно? А если предложить? Сказать вслух, ясно и четко? И получить пощечину в виде ясного и четкого «нет»? Я же не переживу. Как славно было бы пролезть в его мозг и узнать точно. Почувствую я на себе ещё раз его дыхание или нет… ну вот, уже мурашки поползли под кожей. А я ведь только представил.

Потом я узнал, что задремал. Выронил бутылку и чуть не разлил все. Клайд выпил второе пиво и взял меня на руки. В свои большие, покрытые уродливыми шрамами и ожогами руки. Держал весь вечер и всю ночь... Мимо проезжали автомобили и изредка ходили люди, бросая на нас косые взгляды. А я обнимал его за шею и спал как сурок. То ли я скотина неблагодарная, то ли Клайд – мой ангел-хранитель.

 

* * *

Поссорить Ла с другом и расколоть последнего не удалось. Ну и черт с ними, есть дела поважнее. Например, поспать. В первый раз сон прервал звонок от Дэза, которого хорошенько торкнула новая кислота. А второй раз звонил связной. Мафия сообщила, что Джованни Грассо готов к очной ставке со мной. Условия все те же: Сантис, живой или мертвый. Я предпочитаю первого.

В полицейский госпиталь я проник без труда, просто назвавшись и уточнив цель визита к больному. Я даже мог не брать огромную корзину винограда, но приличия превыше всего.

Палата у лейтенанта одиночная, напичканная современной аппаратурой плюс кондиционер. Медсестре приказано сидеть безвылазно, смена раз в четыре часа. Удобно. Даже роскошно. Но я попросил её выйти, обещав позвать при малейшем признаке ухудшении состояния больного. Она поверила и ушла. Наивная дурочка. Хотя разве был у неё выбор...

Я со стуком поставил корзину на столик у изголовья, вытянул из-под виноградных гроздьев пистолет и устроился на краю койки. От нехитрого шума Эммануэль проснулся, обвел меня мутным взглядом и зажмурился. Немудрено. Я словно выплыл из кошмара, с той разницей, что меня хрен прогонишь обратно в сон. Я улыбнулся, уверенный, что он все равно рад меня видеть.

\- Вечер добрый, лейтенант. Как себя чувствуете?

\- Как кусок обескровленной говядины на сковороде. Я ведь просил тебя никогда больше не повторять эту ужасную вещь.

\- Извините, - я наклонился и отогнул уголок его больничного одеяла. - Я могу вас полечить, если позволите. Но взамен...

\- Так и знал, что здесь подвох. Не надо. Ничего не хочу.

\- ...вы сходите со мной к мафиозному клану Ваккарелли. Там будет интересующий нас преступник. Вы можете взять их всех, если хотите. Но только если у вас хватит сил. Сейчас вы слабы, Сантис, как птенец, выброшенный из гнезда, - я скинул ботинки и прилег рядом с ним на койку. Предполагаю, что выглядит это феерично. Моя рабочая форма на тошнотворно-зеленом постельном белье. Шокированный Эммануэль свернул шею, и мы столкнулись нос к носу. - Так что? Согласны?

\- Лечи.

Я слегка придвинулся к нему, спрятал пистолет и залез в карман штанов. Черный лак предательски поскрипывал. Стараясь не оцарапать его, я вынул кварцевую ампулу. Это самое мощное оружие и лекарство в одном флаконе. Засекреченное, хотя к чему секретность, если только я могу его достать, а Хэлл – приготовить и обработать. Кровь Анджело... я услышал собственный непроизвольный вздох. Она бесценна. А я трачу её на какого-то итальянца.

\- Что это?

\- Данное вещество консервируется сразу после добычи. Подвергается мгновенной глубочайшей заморозке при -273°С. Ни одна молекулярная связь в нем не нарушается, целебная сила сохраняется достаточно долго. По земным меркам. Однако при комнатной температуре оно распадается на фракции. Не бойтесь.

\- Это похоже на кровь.

Я промолчал. Обычная кровь распадается на две фазы – желтую плазму и эритроциты. Кровь Энджи трехфазная и кроме первых двух распадается также на прозрачную фракцию, в которой плавают мельчайшие гранулы, похожие на металлические кристаллы. Хэлл в восхищении назвал это «божественной суспензией». Её состав не только не изучен, но и фактически неизвестен. Мастер не смог положить гранулы под микроскоп и рассмотреть, они предательски улетучивались, а вся фракция будто превращалась в обыкновенную воду. Но, вливаемая в кровяное русло, она рождает новую кровь, регенерирует ткани и восстанавливает сердечную мышцу. У подопытных Изменчивых она стимулировала даже сращивание костей и стягивала черепные переломы. Я влил содержимое ампулы в рот Сантиса и стал наблюдать. Полагаю, что божественная фракция смоет из его артерий бляшки раннего атеросклероза и очистит пирамидальные сегменты печени. Больше ни в чем, кроме алкоголизма и чревоугодия, он замечен не был, болеть не должен.

Лейтенант неожиданно сел и закашлялся. Сплюнул в посуду для отработанных шприцов желчную слизь и ослабил ворот больничной рубахи. Проколы на шее всегда пропадают, но он опять их ищет, дуралей несчастный. Я подтянул ноги к подбородку, громко хрустнув лаковыми штанинами. Обрати на меня внимание, жертва эксперимента.

\- Сантис, вы добыли мне оборотня в погонах?

\- Пока нет. Мои ищейки рыщут всюду, синьор. Предателя найдут.

\- Объявите вознаграждение, поощрение или продвижение по службе. Что у вас там принято?

\- Ничего, синьор. Это обычное расследование.

\- Тогда сто плетей. Могу лично обеспечить.

\- Вы очень великодушны, синьор, - Эммануэль сидит отвернувшись, но я будто вижу его саркастическую усмешку. - Разрешите переодеться?

\- Зачем же. Так ходи, сверкая задницей, - смеха ради решил помочь. Расстегнул все четыре большие пуговицы, полностью обнажив его со спины. Сдернул квадратное полотнище, в которое превратилась рубаха, в сторону. Медсестра вернулась как раз вовремя. Её сдавленное хихиканье пополам с извинениями заставило предположить, что Сантис заинтересовал её как мужчина. Мне безразлично, а вот ему неприятно. - Деточка, позови врача. Ваш пациент выписывается.

Хихиканье сменилось возмущенным кудахтаньем. Никогда не мог разобрать, что тараторят женщины в аффекте. Лейтенант облачился в гражданское, проигнорировал просьбу заполнить какой-то формуляр, и я повез его на окраину Флоренции.

\- Вам необязательно подбрасывать меня домой, синьор.

\- Я делаю то, что мне нравится, Эммануэль.

\- Скорость превышаете тоже ради удовольствия? - он держался на отлично, но пару раз все же хотел глубже вжаться в сиденье и замереть не двигаясь.

\- Я всегда так езжу, - нарочно крутанул руль, резко войдя в поворот. - А ремень безопасности вам для чего? Чувствуйте, Сантис, всей кожей. Как он охраняет вас.

Он не нашелся, что ответить. И я передал его с рук на руки испуганной жене, выбежавшей во двор на рев моего автомобиля. В окна домика выглядывали детишки, две дочери и сын. Образцовая семья, я не сомневался.

\- В котором часу мне прибыть завтра?

\- Сегодня, Сантис, сегодня, время уже за полночь. Ложитесь спать. В нужное время я вернусь и заберу вас.

\- Я могу вызвать подкрепление? Организовать облаву и массовый арест.

\- Вам никто не понадобится, лейтенант. Мы приедем на встречу с кланом вдвоем.

\- Похоже, вы мните себя Господом, синьор? Повергнете противников силой слова?

\- А вы смеете сомневаться во мне? Я справлюсь с многотысячной армией, если понадобится.

\- Как?

\- Спокойной ночи, Эммануэль.

Какой смысл в расспросах, если он все равно не верит ни единому слову. Как и любой другой человек. Я закурил и вырулил на трассу. Я редко тороплюсь куда-то, но сейчас позарез желаю в уютную комнатку к сожителю. Стоячее болото в моих венах шевелится при мысли о его длинных ногах. Атомные турбины заставили автомобиль взлететь. Мне плевать на очевидцев, пусть думают об очередном телевизионном трюке. Феррари завис в автономном режиме на уровне третьего этажа. В нетерпении я шагнул в его студио через окно. Но кровать пуста. Куда ты подевался, мальчик? Неужели думаешь, что сбежал от меня?

Машина послушно спустилась в подземный паркинг, а я спустился на улицу. Включил орган слежения, по горящим следам и взволнованному дыханию беглеца. Нашел его в нескольких шагах от дома, в объятьях рослого друга с ирокезом. Аура Клайда не позволила даже приблизиться. Охранец хренов. Светлый и мощный. Я думал, таких уже не осталось. Испытываю некоторое уважение. Если бы он обожал Ла Нуи чуть меньше... впрочем, ладно. Мое время ещё придет.

Я вернулся в пентхауз и не без нахальства подошел к зеркалу. Тронул равнодушную поверхность кончиками пальцев. Она зарябила и пошла волнами. Неужели? Я закрыл глаза и быстро прошептал:

\- Ты просто не понимаешь, как нравишься мне, мальчик. Но я отталкиваю тебя, потому что не хочу влюбить и влюбиться самому.

\- Слишком поздно, - холодно возразил Ангел, появляясь в отраженной комнате. - Ты забыл произнести это в прошедшем времени.

\- Я оттолкнул его днем.

\- Ты позвал меня, чтоб лгать? Юлиус... - его голос немного смягчился. - На твоем месте я тоже боялся бы своей силы. И нет ничего постыдного в страхе. Даже для тебя, мой высокомерный демон-солдат.

\- Я боялся потери контроля. На что я теперь способен?

\- На различные мерзости. Я все ещё могу отозвать тебя из Италии и закончить операцию.

\- Мафия доверяет мне.

\- Я с успехом подменю тебя, - тонкий ироничный смешок, полуиздевка. - Будет странно, если они заметят разницу.

\- Нет, - я опустил голову. - Я не слаб. Я не провалил ни единого дела.

\- Мы ведем речь не о мафии, Юлиус.

\- Я знаю! Ральф...

Он вздрогнул, и зеркало задрожало тоже, покрываясь трещинами.

\- Ты лет триста не звал меня человеческим именем.

\- Я знаю. Ральф, я больше ничего не попрошу.

\- Ты впустишь в него эту мерзость. Сделаешь его нечистым. Ты проклят. Первый контакт – сожжение. Второй – заражение. Тебе запрещено трогать людей дважды.

\- Подари мне мальчика. Насовсем.

\- Не могу, он же не мой.

\- А чей?

Протяжный вздох.

\- Глупый разговор, Юс. Хочет ли демон выпросить себе милость у Бога? Ты что, сможешь Ему помолиться? Кого ты опять хочешь обмануть?

\- Ла Нуи не верит в Бога. Зато он верит в меня. Я видел, что плескалось в его глазах.

\- Он ненавидит тебя. А ты действительно потерял контроль, - Ангел сокрушенно покачал головой и исчез. На зеркале так и остались трещины. Я разбил его, скинул с себя все и прошел по осколкам, оставив на полу свою вязкую кровь. Для тебя, мой мальчик. Просто пройди здесь утром, порежь свои нежные ноги и смешай себя со мной.


	12. Иллюзии | Illusions

Утро началось глупо. Я проснулся лежащим на Клайде, в такой позе, после которой остается только жениться. Вытаращился на него дикими глазами. У него самого на лице ни следа усталости. Даже темных кругов нет. Неужели он действительно просидел всю ночь со мной на руках, никуда не отлучившись?

\- Э-э-э... что это за шум?

\- Мусор вывозят, - он не шелохнулся, когда за его спиной с грохотом встал на место бак для стеклянной тары.

\- А... который час?

\- Полпятого. Вернешься в дом? Поспишь еще.

\- А ты?

\- На автобус пойду.

\- Но он же только в десять приедет во Флоренцию.

\- Ла, я приходил и уходил в самый глухой час ночи, и ты никогда не интересовался, куда, зачем и как это происходит.

\- Люди вырастают и теряют часть детского эгоизма. Я не исключение. Теперь я хочу знать. Меня волнует это. Ты... волнуешь.

Клайд вскинул брови.

\- Только не вздумай опять меня целовать. Ла, я сяду на остановке. Буду ждать. Вот и все, никакой магии.

\- Пойдем со мной в пентхауз.

\- Нет. Мне там неуютно. Твой сожитель – он странный и неприятный. Будь поосторожнее с ним.

\- Осторожнее, чем что? Или чем когда?

\- Он напоминает мне главу ордена сатанистов. По описаниям из некоторых богословских трудов. Возможно, я ошибаюсь. Держись от него подальше.

\- Когда это ты изучал богословие?

\- Нечаянно сходил на два занятия по религиоведению. И раскаиваюсь, что нашел этот дом для тебя. Может, подыщем комнату в другом?

Я покачал головой и оставил Клайда. Я не верю в чепуху. И в дурные приметы тоже, кстати. В холле разбилось зеркало, я спокойно посмотрелся в осколки, взял из морозилки еды и заперся в студио. И не беда, что поранился, пока ходил туда-сюда, просто надо подмести и пропылесосить. Перебинтовал ступню и лег спать. Вот схожу на пары, порисую и приберусь...

Падение в сон было стремительным, даже засасывающим. Я ожидал опять увидеть Клайда с ядовито-синим ирокезом, но рядом оказался только Демон. Его улыбающийся рот вымазан в крови и ещё какой-то дряни, похожей на разорванную пуповину. Он убил новорожденного? В кошмаре меня это не впечатляет и не трогает, я все равно иду к нему, в кровавые, немного липкие объятья, прижимаюсь и жду с замиранием сердца... чего-то сладкого. Сказочного. Ужасного. Он водит черным раздвоенным языком по моим губам, засовывает в рот и лижет... и внутрь будто затекает яд. Я выгибаюсь, пытаясь полнее принять это откровение в себя, его руки замогильно холодны, а язык проникает все глубже, заполоняя меня темной вязкой слюной и чем-то еще, плотным и неприятным. Я сглатываю, и внутренности начинают колоть и жечь, я задыхаюсь и кашляю... и просыпаюсь.

Он здесь, в моей комнате. Я резко сел, в настоящем, а не придуманном приступе кашля. Во рту ничего лишнего не нашлось, никаких сгустков, чужой крови или ошметков тела, но на постели – Демон, внимательно наблюдает за каждым судорожным сокращением моего горла. Наконец я откашлялся и смог задать мучающий вопрос.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь?

\- Слежу за мелочами. Ты постоянно забываешь раздеться и включить климат-контроль.

\- А почему не полностью раздеваешь? - я иронично посмотрел на себя.

\- Потому что ты не любишь спать обнаженным.

\- А ты любишь?

Разумеется, он промолчал. Я упал обратно на подушку и скинул с себя одеяло.

\- Ты пришел меня трахнуть? Или просто подразнить? Уходи.

\- Твой друг скрывает от тебя кое-что. Из прошлого и настоящего.

\- С каких пор тебя волнуют мои друзья?

Демон уже ушел, не дожидаясь второго приглашения на выход. Не могу сказать, что меня заинтриговала реплика о Клайде. Я доверяю ему как самому себе. Никому не удастся посеять между нами вражду и подозрения.

 

* * *

Иллюзия самообладания. Хотя у меня просто нет эрекции. Пока не будет выпита хоть капля человеческой крови. Ла Нуи мучают эротические кошмары, стоит мне только прикоснуться к нему во сне. Подожди ещё немного, мальчик, все воплотится в реальность.

Я забрал Сантиса, удостоверился в его добром здравии, и поехал к дому клиента. Встреча с мафией назначена именно там. Так же, как и сделка с таинственным продавцом. Металла, выставленного на торги, у меня нет. Есть пара пистолетов, три ножа, длинная обойма начиненных снотворным капсул. И легионы Тьмы, спрятанные в нижней паре крыльев. В верхней паре у меня сила Анджело. Но сегодня он отвернулся от меня.

\- Синьор, вам плохо? - я вел машину на автопилоте и к неприятному удивлению обнаружил свою правую руку в руке Сантиса. Что за наглость. - Ваше лицо впервые отразило чувства. Печаль.

\- Это не повод прикасаться ко мне, - выдернул ладонь и положил на руль. - Вы казались не склонным к фамильярностям, лейтенант. Сделайте одолжение, продолжайте казаться дальше.

\- Отношение меняется. Вы спасли мне жизнь.

\- После того, как чуть не отнял.

\- Издержки профессии. И вашей натуры, - он нахально любуется моим лицом. Жалкий макаронник, что ты можешь знать о моей натуре. Люди воображают о себе хрен знает что. - Это человек, да? Единственный, дорогой вам.

\- Он не человек, - мне безразлично, насколько сух мой голос. Автопилот выключился, и я перехватил управление, нажав на тормоз и круто развернувшись на парковочное место. Сантиса подбросило, ремень безопасности туго натянулся, придавливая ему живот. Я усмехнулся вытаращенным в ужасе глазам, одним щелчком расстегнул и освободил его. И с учтивой издевкой пригласил на выход. - Добрались, лейтенант, освобождаем машину.

\- Вы купили её в Маранелло?

\- И да, и нет, - он идет по дорожке к дому клиента впереди меня, и я лениво рассматриваю сквозь форменную рубашку и куртку его кровь, переливающуюся из сосуда в сосуд. Она сверкает хороводом молний. Божественная сыворотка меняет Эммануэля. Во что же он превратится... - её пересобирали в Америке, затем доставили обратно на родину, так сказать.

\- Почему вы не взяли другой Феррари здесь же? Без мороки с переброской.

\- Не забивайте себе голову глупыми вопросами. «Демон три икса»[1] – больше, чем автомобиль. Цельный организм, наделенный интеллектом, кстати, он повыше, чем у некоторых людей.

\- Вы наслаждаетесь своим высокомерием, синьор, не так ли? Любите всячески унижать род людской и подчеркивать превосходство, доставшееся случайно.

Я остановился. Сантис обернулся. Будет неплохо, если он сейчас же поймет, что болтнул лишнее. За такое размазывают в атомную пыль.

\- Люблю? Наслаждаюсь? Мне неведомы чувства, лейтенант. Без особого катализатора извне.

\- Кровь?

\- Банально. Нет, - я схватил его за одно плечо. Он выдал жуткую гримасу, но не застонал. - Сделайте одолжение, повторяю. Умерьте любопытство. Нет превосходства, как нет и случайности. Я не владею силой, лейтенант. _Я и есть сила._ В неумелых руках дождь превращается в шторм, ветер – в смерч, а огонь – в пожар.

\- А во что превращаетесь вы, синьор? - он смело глянул мне в глаза. Я скривил губы, приоткрывая их и склоняя голову набок, будто намереваясь поцеловать. Но обнажились длинные верхние клыки и оцарапали ему щеки.

\- Валите в дом, Сантис, - я зашипел голосом своего отца. - Если вам дорога жизнь.

Он заткнулся и послушался. Дверь была не заперта, все комнаты залиты иллюминацией. Мы прошли по нескольким пустым, я проверил кухню. Но мафиозный клан ждал нас в столовой. Кресло в углу занимал Джованни Грассо, элегантный в кожаных наручниках, а рядом стоял тип, которого я видел впервые. Мужчина преклонных лет, впрочем, крепкий и недружелюбный на вид, изображавший охранника. Остальных я знал, только стул во главе пустовал. Дражайший папочка семейства Сантьяго Торио Лоренцо ди Ваккарелли не почтил нас присутствием. Нашел занятие полезнее на вечер? Или пронюхал, что может поджарить здесь свой зад? Меня не интересовала ни мафия, ни пойманный продавец, только заказчик убийства и всей моей итальянской свистопляски. Но его тоже нигде не видать. Что за мутные игры?

\- Приветствую вас, господа, - я взял себе стул, но не спешил присаживаться. Сантис тревожно оглядывал злорадные лица. Здесь человек двадцать, во дворе может спрятаться ещё столько же. - Будем обмениваться вопросами о погоде или сразу приступим к делу?

\- Пианист – ваш, а подбитый ястребок – наш, - все-таки явился. Ваккарелли с моноклем, оглаживает седую бородку и обнимает M224[2], нежно, как девушку. - Давайте без резких движений. Эммануэль, прошу ко мне. Не спеши. Мы так давно не виделись, я подожду ещё немного, я готов растянуть приятный момент. О-о-о, вот так, отлично.

Длинная очередь щелчков. Так стучат затворы или... На лейтенанта карабинеров смотрели дула нескольких десятков пистолетов. Он только сморгнуть успел. И окатить меня волной паники, хоть и быстро подавленной. Однако Джованни не двигался, и его так называемый охранник не спешил никого отдавать. Я заложил руки за спину, предвкушая сытную развязку.

\- Сантьяго, вы знакомы с вендеттой?

\- Я всегда мщу за пролитую кровь моей семьи, синьор Инститорис, - он любовно приставил к подбородку Сантиса нож.

\- Представьте себе – я тоже. И я должен вас огорчить. Обстоятельства сложились так, что сегодня в венах Эммануэля течет моя кровь. А вы хотите перерезать ему глотку и изрешетить пулями? Нехорошо как-то получается...

Пистолеты развернулись на меня. Сантис изумленно открыл рот. Похоже, он так ничего и не понял. Ни о своем чудесном исцелении, ни о моей особой заинтересованности его персоной. Безмозглые итальяшки... я вынул из пачки последнюю сигарету.

\- Прикурить не найдется, джентльмены?

Они не стали меня разочаровывать и открыли огонь. Из-за спины немедленно показались крылья, распахнулись над головой, мрак выплыл вместе с ними и поглотил пули и кинетическую энергию, которую они несли. Сожрал мягко, без единого звука: они будто завязли в резиновой тишине. Мгновенная заминка, в течение которой я все-таки зажег сигарету о пламенный след последнего патрона. Выдохнул ароматный дым... и тьма преисподней отрыгнула все подарки обратно. Свинец после пребывания в дьявольской доменной печи превратился в золото, оно вполне ожидаемо расплавилось и накрыло столовую фонтаном брызг. Я слушал страшные крики и курил. Вокруг корчились обожженные тела и ломались стулья, кто-то пытался бежать вслепую и проломить головой стену. Сантьяго Ваккарелли ничком лежал на полу, мягкий золотой расплав покрывал его одежду. Пианист сжался у стены ни жив ни мертв. Он и его «охранник» остались невредимы. Лейтенант нелепо махал руками, так что тоже получил легкие ожоги. А сейчас стоял не двигаясь. Они ждут, все трое. Ждут от меня чего-то.

Я спрятал крылья и подошел к Джованни. Самое время для завтрака.

\- Синьор!

Я отшвырнул Сантиса в сторону и раздраженно вонзился в шею Пианиста. Ненавижу, когда мне мешают. Это мои личные счеты, и мы наконец-то расквитаемся. За взорванный завод по производству стеклотары для нужд инженера, за мастерскую Хэлла, в которой полиция до моего приезда устроила перестрелку и перебила запасы ценных реактивов... за то, что я неделю вынужден нюхать итальянский воздух, выслеживая его, вставать каждое утро без Ангела и ложиться тоже без него. За то, что я задержался в Италии настолько, чтобы польститься на паршивого итальянца. И я ненавижу пить итальянскую кровь! Но из этого ублюдка я высосу её до последней капли. Таковы правила и такова моя неприязнь.

Оттолкнул обмякшее тело и вытер губы. Джованни Грассо выбыл из игры. Кто следующий? Никто не хочет быть моим десертом? Эммануэль стоит, неодобрительно скрестив обожженные руки, но перечить не осмеливается. Я нехотя взглянул на пожилого «охранника».

\- Как вас звать?

\- Доменико Манчини.

\- Род занятий?

\- По какому праву... - я потянулся к его морщинистому горлу. - Хорошо, хорошо! Не убивай. Я из министерства. - Сантис навострил уши. - Сотрудничал с мафией в надежде добыть кое-какую информацию. Но не успел.

\- Вы лжете. Дарю ещё одну попытку, - я неумолимо приложил длинные ногти к его шее.

Он сглотнул и вымолвил, заикаясь:

\- Я из полиции! Я... я... это я собирался завладеть калифорнием. Но вы мне помешали, мистер Инститорис. Вы взялись защищать моего бывшего друга, вы поймали подосланных мной людей и вы же забрали ценный металл. Я узнал, что вы придете за Пианистом, подговорил и подкупил кое-кого, чтобы клан Ваккарелли пустил меня на свое собрание. Я хотел отомстить. Но вижу, что вы мне не по зубам. Я... - захлопнул ему рот взмахом руки и достал оружие.

\- Что ж, Сантис, ваш червь в погонах найден. И, знаете, он мне не нравится.

\- Нет! Синьор! - кричи громче, Эммануэль. Я взвел курок и выстрелил. - Мадонна миа, что вы наделали...

\- Это снотворное, лейтенант, не бойтесь. Но ваше волнение меня позабавило.

\- Вы отвратительны. Не могу подобрать вам достойный эпитет.

\- Как ваши руки, Сантис? Сможете оттащить преступника в машину? Положите в багажник, он не задохнется. И отвезите в полицейский участок.

\- А вы, синьор? К тому же я не смогу управлять вашим автомобилем.

\- Чепуха. Феррари запрограммирован доставить вас по определенному адресу. Вам не нужен ключ зажигания, просто садитесь и наслаждайтесь поездкой.

\- Но...

\- Я переполнен чужой кровью. И жажду разрядки. Уходите, лейтенант, - я прикрыл глаза, на секунду прислоняясь к стене. - Скорее.

Эммануэль забрал тело Манчини. Я чувствовал его возмущение и радовался тому, что он все-таки подчинился. Стук крови в висках усиливался. Я сжал кулаки и рванул прочь из дома, пролетев сквозь кирпичную стену. Воздух, разрезанный моим телом, воспламенился.

 

* * *

 

[1] Киллер назвал номерной знак Феррари DEMONXXX, который является её именем и кодом доступа.

[2] Марка ручного миномета.


	13. Заражение | Contamination

Я сдал первую работу по инженерной графике, выдержал неприятного экзаменатора (мне показалось, что он был баском[1] и едва понимал мои объяснения по чертежам) и приплелся домой, очень усталый. Меня встретил пустой дом, Клайд, обещавший приехать и сводить меня в бар, опаздывал... или опять сидел где-нибудь на мусорке. Мне не хотелось его искать, я упал на кресло в гостиной и лениво включил телевизор. Попал на экстренные новости: в элитном поселке на краю Флоренции бушевал пожар, один особняк выгорел полностью. В нем нашли трупы более двадцати человек, по подозрениям спецслужб – кто-то виртуозно спланировал убийство целого клана мафии. Интервью давал капитан местного отделения карабинерии, стоя на фоне почерневшей от огня стены. Я вдруг покрылся мурашками, разглядев за спиной говорившего ледяные очертания. Они проступили на кирпичной кладке и очень напоминали фигуру человека в движении. Бег или полет. Скорее полет... _Демон?_ Он побывал там. Я сморгнул, и ледяные следы пропали. Может, я брежу? Ничего и не было...

Скрипнула дверь, и я чуть не заорал в испуге.

\- Клайд! О Господи! Почему ты опоздал?

Мой друг ничего не ответил и жестом предложил уходить отсюда. Я послушался, только прихватил кепку и кое-какие деньги. Он нетерпеливо топтался в дверях, явно не желая дышать воздухом пентхауза ни секунды больше. Мы бегом спустились с лестницы, и на улице он соизволил открыть рот.

\- Извини. Автобус опоздал с прибытием в Ареццо, поэтому задержался обратный рейс.

\- Клайд, - я заставил себя смотреть ему в глаза, а не на ирокез. - Автобус из Ареццо сегодня не  ходит. Последний был вчера в 16:00, следующий придет в полночь, - я сделал паузу. Я ждал его реплики. Мне не хотелось пустоты и напряжения. Взгляд все-таки соскользнул на его зеленые, пропитанные гелем волосы. Может, Клайд и делал такую прическу для отвлечения внимания от него самого?

\- Ты прав, - он не смотрел на меня. - Я приехал не автобусом. Давай хоть немного отойдем от пентхауза.

Я покачал головой и отступил от него на один шажок. Совсем маленький. Но его хмурое лицо вдруг исказилось гримасой боли.

\- Пожалуйста, не отчуждайся от меня. Это все, что ему нужно. Он этого добивается.

\- Кто?

\- Дьявол.

\- Кто?!

\- Американец...

Я рассмеялся и подошел обратно, прижавшись к нему.

\- Ты опять за свое? Какой же он дьявол. Так, одно название. Грубый и неприятный тип. Ну что в нем страшного.

\- Ла, почему ты слеп?! Почему не хочешь прозревать? Я не заставляю тебя верить в паранормальное, но поверь в то, что он причиняет зло! Если ты не веришь в демона, то поверь в то, что он – преступник! Убийца!

\- Он по нашу сторону закона, Клайд. Признаюсь, это он вытащил меня из полиции. И замял дело с кражей. Я же говорил тебе, он сотрудник Интерпола. Полномочия практически безграничные. Неужели ты думаешь, что вместе с лицензией на оружие они не дают разрешение на использование его по назначению? Или пистолеты для красоты висят на поясе? Конечно, он убивает. Но не кого попало.

\- «Они»? - Клайд больно схватил меня за руку. - Ты веришь в сказку об Интерполе? Ла, опомнись. Ему не нужно сотрудничество ни с одной спецслужбой мира, это банальное прикрытие его настоящей деятельности. А ты купился.

\- Ну и что он, по-твоему, делает?! Продает боеголовки? Приторговывает рабами или человеческими органами? Может, толкает наркотики? Смешно. Клайд, ты и то больше похож на торгаша героином...

Он оттолкнул меня и быстро пошел прочь. Пока я соображал, догонять или нет, Клайд скрылся за перекрестком Виа Граццио и Дей Серви. Мне даже показалось, что я уловил краем уха шум отъезжающего автомобиля. Клайд и авто? Уму непостижимо. У него же ирокез не поместится в салон. Невольно захихикав, я поднялся в студио. Вечер дома не предвещает ничего интересного, а одному мне в баре будет скучно. Я нашел книжку по компьютерной графике и погрузился в чтение. Также я неторопливо приканчивал мартини из бутылок, любезно оставленных мне на балконе и в других местах, и ожидал возвращения сожителя не раньше завтрака. Телевизор о чем-то ещё тихо потрескивал, а лед позвякивал в ведре, которое я принес из кухни. Словом, ничто не предвещало беды. Я даже начал засыпать...

Демон ворвался домой через окно, с пистолетом наголо, явно после какой-то перестрелки. Он был воспламенен, с головы до пят, и под его ногами начал тлеть паркет. Его волосы... это какой-то оживший кошмар, они пылали, но не сгорали, став почти что красными. Я давно уже выронил книгу, поднявшись зачем-то из кресла. Мысли из головы вынесло, я превратился в столб, жадно пожирающий глазами одну-единственную картинку, она встала в моем мозге в полный рост. Его фигура, он весь как есть, неописуемо, невыговариваемо и несравнимо... страшный? Черт, я не знаю, какой! Нет ни одного подходящего слова. Не подобрать и не сравнить ни с чем. Я просто смотрел, смотрел и смотрел, открыв рот. На нем сгорел лакированный костюм, дотла. Я не знаю температуры этого огня, но вряд ли хоть одна ткань смогла бы выдержать. Последним расплавился и потек пистолет в его руке, а на паркете образовались лужи металла и черные обугленные пятна. Демон полностью обнажен, он идет ко мне... только почему-то так медленно, будто преодолевает сопротивление масла, а не воздуха.

И тут я понимаю, что мое сердце остановилось. Или, может, время?

Я попробовал сделать вдох и будто пришел в сознание. Кровь сделала резкий толчок в виски, и дальше все произошло очень быстро.

Он схватил меня и начал целовать, грубо, куда попало, на ходу сдирая мою одежду. Если я хотел испугаться ожогов, то тупо не успел. Он даже не был горячим. Но хоть не таким ледяным, как в первый раз. Сопротивляться... я не знаю как, задыхаясь под его напором и движениями умелых рук. Всё как во сне, я будто опутан тысячью тонких нитей и прикован к нему, к его черному образу. Демон повалил меня на пол, овладел... потом ещё раз овладел. Я не успевал ловить собственные эмоции или ощущать свое тело, обрывки, вспышки, снова обрывки, темные омуты и вертикальные провалы, вскрики, страх, боль, странная смесь отчаяния и того чувства обреченности и невозможности возврата, когда уже пересек запретную черту, поддался искушению, и оно вошло в тебя, заполонив полностью. Перемахнул через колючую изгородь и – да, невероятно! – вышел из тюрьмы. Свобода такая пьяная… опасная и коварная. И причиняющая боль. И обволакивающая естество, изнутри и снаружи. Господи, с чем я сравниваю его плоть? Кто ещё разделял с ним близость, кто к нему прикасался, кто знает... сможет ли объяснить? Я прижимался так тесно, как мог, льнул коротко и судорожно, несмотря на раздирающую боль. Он все отнимет, уже очень скоро, а я опять ничего не запомню. Или успею? Консервирую в памяти каждую секунду. Это было гнусно, невыносимо гнусно. И кроваво. Но классно, невероятно классно. Сладко. Не сразу… но это становится сладким. Наслаждение, такое наслаждение от его тяжелого дыхания, в конце оно появляется... и быстрых, безумно быстрых и точных толчков... Внутри все горит, растерзанное, мучительно справляясь с вторжением, в глазах просто мрак беззвездный. Демон входит в меня все глубже и глубже, размазывая по стенкам узкого прохода свою уже излившуюся сперму, и крепко сжимает мой член холодной рукой. Но в этот раз не закрывает рот, я могу вольно кричать. Болезненные вскрики постепенно сошли на нет, превратившись в короткие стоны. Он оторвал меня от пола и резко выгнул, схватив снизу под руки, сводящая с ума близость, до хрипоты в дыхании, очередной вспышки, последнего черного провала, синих пятен, безвольной улыбки, ещё одного стона... Его влажная кожа трется о мою, она почти теплая, почти живая, он со мной, ну почему он со мной и так страстно хочет именно меня? Сжимает в объятьях, несильно раздвинув мне ноги, и эта боль, постоянно срывающаяся в сладкие саднящие удары, я умру от переизбытка жара, от сумасшедшего сердцебиения, от ритма, в который он меня вогнал, мое тело не выдержит сексуальной ярости...

Кончив, получил от него глубокий поцелуй. Почти лишился сознания.

 

* * *

Готов. Ла опять излился, как стыдливый девственник. Слизал сперму, ещё горячую, с его ослабевших бедер, он вряд ли что-то заметил. Рефлекторно залился румянцем, все ещё недотрога, все ещё невинный, изнутри. Это будет сложно исправить. Однако если сильно захочется...

Мокро и жадно я сплелся с его языком, влезая пальцами в растянутый и окровавленный анус. Потом сжал за ягодицы. Какие же они маленькие и упругие, трогал бы их и трогал. Но все же я перестал и отнес Ла Нуи в его постель. Как был, голый, ушел и вернулся с четырьмя пятисотенными купюрами. Увидев деньги, он очнулся.

 

* * *

\- Нет.

\- Да. Ты моя шлюха, и ты всегда получишь секс и деньги. Только секса или только денег не будет.

\- Я ненавижу тебя.

\- Тогда, может, повторим?

\- Мне очень больно! - заорал почти со злобой, хотя до этого ощущал только бесконечную обиду и презрение к себе. - Ты растерзал меня до крови!

\- Это не проблема. Я могу сунуть в рот.

\- Просто убирайся к себе! И больше не приходи, - я устало повалился на бок, не чувствуя тела, только боль, боль и боль... и острое желание убить себя. Он бросил в меня деньгами и насмешливой улыбкой. Ушел.

Но, разумеется, он придет снова. Я чувствую и понимаю это. Неловко ложусь на спину, пробую расслабиться. Над собой чувствую холодный воздух, так напоминающий его присутствие. Боль утихает, не сразу и не быстро. Я пока не знаю средств от нее. Посыл к суициду? Он остался, но он заглушаем пережитым сексом. Наше совокупление... достаточно произнести эти два слова. Хотя об этом хватает даже мысли. И во мне все переворачивается, замирает, ноет и трепещет. В животе покалывает от ужаса, а ниже – каменеет от страшного возбуждения. В нем столько грязи, сумасшествия, горя и прелести, гнусного перевернутого кайфа, сладости, снова сладости, снова кайфа... и мне больно. Черт возьми, мне все ещё очень больно. Пробую уснуть, пробую успокоиться, но с лица непрерывно скатываются слезы и впитываются в подушку, два мокрых пятна по бокам от моей головы. Клайд, я был не прав, он дьявол. Сатана, заставляющий меня плакать и сожалеть. О чем? О его бездушии и безжалостности. Я чувствую все то, чего не хотел. Моя собственная душа будто распинаема на кресте любовью из колючей проволоки и ржавых гвоздей. А не умираю я от этой монструозной любви только потому, что ненавижу Демона.

Сквозь болезненную полудрему и круговорот горьких мыслей я неожиданно услышал за стеной знакомый голос. И это не Демон, сухо разговаривающий по телефону. Клайд! Вот черт, он вернулся. В панике я скомкал одеяло, пытаясь выбраться из постели, но встать не смог, упал. Выжженное внутри клеймо Демона (по-другому я свою рану назвать не мог) отозвалось такой болью во всем теле, что я распластался на полу, сдерживая стоны. Отдыхал так минуту, потом попытался ползти. Голос стало слышно четче. И шаги... все ближе и ближе к студио.

\- Клайд, ты все ещё не признался, не так ли? - это тихий, издевательский тон Демона. - А твой друг совсем не изнывает от любопытства и не забрасывает вопросами. Ты не нужен ему.

\- Будто ты ему нужен, мразь. - Меня бросило в мелкую дрожь. Клайд в своем уме? Грубить киллеру, в такой форме. И голос спокойный-преспокойный. Ему что, жить надоело? - Я попаду в его комнату, даже если ты меня на вертел посадишь и зажаришь.

\- Советую передумать, в последний раз. Навести его завтра.

\- Это угроза?

\- Рекомендация. Клайд, ты пожалеешь, что не послушался.

\- Себя жалей, бесовское отродье, - Клайд дернул дверную ручку. Я зажмурился, молясь, чтоб подо мной хоть лужи крови не было.

Услышал протяжный вздох, как от боли. Услышал шорох снимаемого рюкзака, он тяжело бухнул об пол. Услышал ещё что-то. Возможно, это был скрип зубов. А потом почувствовал руки, привычные, большие и теплые. Они подняли меня, но никуда не уложили, ни на постель, ни на стул. Клайд стоял и держал меня, долго... столько, сколько трусость не позволяла мне открыть глаза. Я сдался первым. Обвел взглядом его мрачное лицо, сжавшиеся в полоску губы. Нарушать тишину боялся. А когда снова зажмурился, обстановка начала понемногу разряжаться.

\- Спрашивать, почему ты голый, Ла, не буду. Сытая усмешка Демона мне подсказала чуть раньше... что именно я здесь увижу. И почему нужно прийти завтра. Спрашивать «зачем» тоже не стану. Я вообще обещал не устраивать допросов. Но Ла... может, ты объяснишь мне – что дальше? Панель? Бордель? Кожвендиспансер? Психлечебница? И дешевый цинковый гроб Соланж?

\- Не знал, что ты умеешь так сгущать краски, - пробормотал я, еле шевеля губами. - Мы просто занимались сексом. Всего однажды. Сегодня – второй раз.

\- «Всего»?! Да вы знакомы неделю!

\- Пожалуйста, не кричи, - я сжался в его руках. Немедленно оказался на кровати, он расправил одеяло и укрыл мою наготу. - Почему вернулся?

\- Захотелось рассказать о себе правду. Но, думаю, отложим её до лучших времен. Я должен разобраться с тем, что с тобой происходит. Разбить лицо кое-кому. И достать лекарства.

\- Нет такого лекарства. И даже не пробуй к нему подходить, он убьет тебя.

\- А ты этого не хотел бы, Ла?

\- Конечно нет! Я же... люблю тебя, - я испугался выражения его глаз и притих. Клайд наклонился ко мне, достаточно низко, чтоб напугать ещё больше.

\- Напомни, что тебе снилось. Часть, которую ты намеренно умолчал.

\- Ты снился. Только это был не ты. Синий ирокез вместо зеленого. Насмехался над моим происхождением. Спрашивал, смогу ли я продаться. Хотел, чтоб я отдался американцу. Уточнял, что для этого я здесь и поселился. Уговаривал и искушал, - я попытался укрыться с головой. Клайд придержал одеяло.

\- И ты послушался сладкоголосого злого духа, принявшего мой облик. Отдался Демону. Молодец. Вернемся к вопросу с цинковым гробом?

\- Нет! Клайд, бллин, да что тебе объяснять?! Он не целовал тебя. Он не... трахал тебя. С этим финальным поцелуем...

\- А как ты мог ему это позволить? Дотронуться, осквернить себя! Ла, ответь!

\- Ты не поймешь. Ты через это не проходил. Когда из тебя уже ушла вся жизнь, он поднимает твою безвольную, провисшую назад голову, убирает промокшие от пота волосы со лба, поддерживает тебя всего, падающего наземь, словно не хочет лишить последней крупицы живого, становится между тобой и старухой с косой. И насильно врывается в твой рот, насильно входит в тебя ещё раз, ест тебя, нет, не ест, пожирает... но пока пожирает, из него вливается в тебя сила. И ещё что-то, не могу объяснить. Ты не дышишь, не двигаешься, только питаешься его естеством, но даже этого не понимаешь, потому что адов поцелуй так же грязен и распутен, как и все, что он делал с тобой до.

\- Значит, ты признаешь, что он сатана?

\- Признаю. Но это ничего не изменит. Я останусь здесь.

\- Даже если я тебе не позволю?

\- Я хочу остаться.

\- Он завладел тобой. Он хозяйничает в твоей башке!

\- А я и не спорю, Клайд.

\- Но я хочу освободить тебя!

\- А я хочу жить в рабстве.

\- Я не верю тебе, Ла, ты не можешь так говорить, только не ты.

\- Я сам не верю. Но мне не хочется ничего другого.

\- А как же живопись, Ла? Твой университет, кафедра искусства?..

\- Я думаю, тебе пора домой, Клайд, - я уткнулся в подушку.

За хлопнувшей дверью тут же послышался холодный ехидный голос:

\- Ну что, он спросил тебя о твоей драгоценной тайне?

\- Ты не сможешь быть правым всегда и везде, бес. И победителем не выйдешь, - послышался звонкий хлопок, похожий на пощечину. Я даже оторвал голову от подушки, обомлев.

\- А ты мнишь себя борцом за справедливость, светлейший. Доблестно сражаешься с призраками и мельницами. Но как ты защитишь его, Клайд, если Ла Нуи добровольно шагнул в бездну? Его сердце – мое.

\- Ты обманул его. Усыпил, опутал, как жертвенного агнца, по рукам и ногам, отнял все силы на борьбу. Возвел на костер похоти, там и соблазнил. И где здесь добрая воля?

\- Послушай, светлейший. Конец мира ещё не наступил, открытая война не объявлена. И никто не вызывал тебя на поединок. Как и не просил помогать или вмешиваться. Я занимаюсь своими делами, а ты занимайся своими.

\- Я его друг!

\- Но не ангел-хранитель! - голос киллера сотряс посуду в мойке и бутылки, а я окончательно расстался с подушкой и навострил уши. Какого хрена происходит? И какой кучерявый секрет мне никак не расскажет Клайд?

\- Если бы я был его ангелом-хранителем, то тебя бы уже стерли в черный порошок, - а в этом тоне зазвенела ненависть и неприкрытая вражда. Кажется, назревает драка. Я начал лихорадочно одеваться. - Юлиус, ты не получишь его.

\- Я уже заполучил, дурак. Не называй меня по имени. Если не хочешь призвать сюда никого.

\- Тьмы я не боюсь, можешь звать кого угодно.

\- Ты здорово вляпаешься, светлейший. Ты меня не понял. Ты помнишь, кто я?

\- Мы заучивали памфлеты о вас перед выпуском. «Дурная половина. Призвав вторую, станет единой», - голос Клайда зол и угрюм. Похоже, спор он проиграл. Я, наконец, попал ногами в штанины джинсов, поохал и постенал, проклиная боль в своей аристократической заднице. Суицидное настроение отступило, теперь меня до смерти заест любопытство. Доковылял к выходу из студио, так тихо, как только мог, и... эффект неожиданности создать не получилось, кажется, эти двое знают обо мне больше, чем я сам. - Я не прощаюсь. Не тронь его, мразь.

\- Как прикажешь. Ещё встретимся, - Демон издевательски помахал ручкой и развернулся ко мне. - Чего вскочил? Давно не мучили?

\- Объясни мне. Я требую! Объясни мне все! - я пошатнулся, но прислоняться ни к чему не стал. Упаду так упаду. И, может быть, Клайд тогда вернется?

\- Что ты понял?

\- Да ничего! Кто такой светлейший? Почему он обзывал тебя, а ты и бровью не повел? И почему вы разговаривали, как будто сто лет знакомы?!

\- Мы не знакомы. Правильно сказать, что мы из одного болота. Он с восточной оконечности трясины, а я с западной. Мы узнаем всегда друг друга по запаху болотного газа. Так тебе понятно?

\- Н-нет.

\- Мальчик, ложись спать. Я объясню тебе завтра. Ты очень слаб.

\- Ну ты же вовсю постарался довести меня до такого... демон.

Он прищурился. И как он сообразил, что я сказал не имя? Теперь я ожидал чего-то грубого и жестокого в ответ. Но он забрал меня в объятья, холодные... змеиные. Нестранная ассоциация. Я встал на носочки, потянувшись к его лицу. Лед в фиолетовых глазах раскололо удивлением.

\- Ты не боишься? Тебе все ещё мало, мальчик?

\- Хватит звать меня мальчиком! Да и что ты можешь сделать? Худшее уже сделано! Разве что убить осталось. Как я могу тебя бояться после чудовищного соития?! - мне снова захотелось плакать. Ощутил на щеках его пальцы. Такие же холодные, не растапливаются никакими слезами. И поцелуй... как могила. Разве что без червей. Я почти готов очнуться от наваждения, и раскаяться, и освободиться, но... всегда есть «но». У зла всегда есть преимущество.

Физическая слабость берет верх над моим убогим духом. Я мягко оседаю в его руки. Сон, обморок или смерть? Не важно. Покой. Если можно – то я заказываю не проснуться.

 

* * *

 

[1] Баски – народность, проживающая в северной Испании и юго-западной Франции, носители изолированного языка, имеющего очень мало общего с испанским, французским и итальянским.


	14. Договор | Agreement

Ла Нуи вырубился. Такое иногда бывает, если подслушать то, что не предназначено для чужих ушей. Иными словами, это я его выключил. Раздвоенным языком, доставшимся от отца, аккуратно вошел в его мозг через ухо и стер упоминания обо всем, что могло искривить психику. Твой вечер состоял из секса, мальчик, и из меня. Клайд не приходил. Никто не приходил. Твою деликатную рану я вылечу чуть попозже. Пока просто приложу лёд к твоей восхитительной заднице. И отправлюсь вдогонку твоему правильному другу.

Клайд шел в сторону автостанции с фантастической скоростью. На мое появление никак не отреагировал и остановился, только когда я ухватил его за плечо. Мою руку сбросил с видимым омерзением и повернулся вполоборота, глядя в асфальт. Идеальная мишень.

\- Чего тебе, сатана?

\- Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, почему сегодняшнего разговора не было. Ла Нуи не должен думать, что окружен посланниками с того света. Это очень вредит его атеизму.

\- Ты все равно делаешь так, как удобно тебе.

\- Я не хочу стирать тебе память насильно. Я играю по правилам подписанного перемирия. Светлейший, соблюдай их тоже.

\- Ты что, просишь меня? - Клайд рассмеялся неприятным смехом. - Ты из рода предателей, ты не умеешь соблюдать правила. В моей спине все ещё не торчит нож? Очень странно. Повторяю вопрос. Чего ты хочешь?

\- Ты не расскажешь Ла свою тайну. Никогда. И тот останется цел.

\- Уточни, что ты подразумеваешь под «цел»?

\- Всё. Я буду оберегать его. Но ему нельзя понимать, что я о нем забочусь.

\- Даришь нежные поцелуи, когда он не чувствует их? Смотришь с любовью, когда он не видит? Шепчешь свой сладостный яд, но не хочешь быть услышанным? Почему? Странный ты выбрал путь, горечи и садизма. Или это удел всех демонов?

\- Не тебе решать. И не тебе судить. Мне нужно твое молчание.

\- Ты получишь молчание. Но я не хочу обманывать Ла вечно. Ты погружаешь его в кошмар, в праздник плоти, в вечную тоску, без намека на теплоту души, ты намеренно лишаешь его человеческой ласки. Заботясь о безопасности, сведешь его с ума своим безразличием. Неужели ты не понимаешь, что секса недостаточно? Даже такого, который даришь ты. И ты не оставляешь выбора. Приходишь и берешь то, что тебе нравится. А ему не нравится! Ему нужно другое.

\- У меня ограниченный срок задания. Наша вечность продлится недолго. Я освобожу его.

\- Даже день в компании с демоном покажется длиннее любой вечности.

\- Без двух минут полночь. За квартал отсюда остановился автобус. Ты можешь сесть в него. А можешь нечаянно попасть под его колеса и провести эту неделю в больнице. Решать тебе.

Клайд мрачно кивнул.

\- Я уеду. Но завтра обязательно вернусь. Помни, что я слежу за тобой. За каждым мгновением, в которые ты причиняешь ему боль.

\- Не забудь о мгновениях, когда я «причиняю» ему наслаждение. Запомни его лицо, когда он стонет и прилипает ко мне...

\- Заткнись. Подлый инкуб, - Клайд сплюнул. - Ты лишил его невинности.

\- Должен же был кто-то это сделать вместо тебя, бестолково машущего вокруг него белыми крыльями.

Он отвесил мне приятную пощечину. Уже вторую. Удивительно эмоциональный страж в лохмотьях с ирокезом. Лучшей маскировки я не встречал. Проводил Клайда на автобус и вернулся к Ла Нуи. Тот спал на водяной подушке, в которую превратился пакет со льдом. Вытер его продрогшие ноги и влажную попу. Просунул в Ла язык... подождал, пока в узкий проход стечет слюна, черная и вязкая от яда, затем вылизал кровь из его ануса, рассеянно размышляя, почему все это считается гнусным и распутным. Я не инкуб, они не видели настоящих инкубов, мастеров похоти. А я мастер убийства. Есть же разница.

Ла вздохнул, поворачиваясь во сне на спину. Я раздвинул его длинные ноги, поднял и потянул к себе. Пристально следил за реакцией, но он не проснулся и не поморщился. Что ж, змеиный яд сделал свое дело, его маленькая ранка затянулась. Я обвел пальцами его коленки, поцеловал, двигаясь вверх, и укусил мальчика за нежное бедро, оставив в знак благодарности длинную борозду от клыков, а также пару синяков и ссадин. Ушел к себе. Мой любовник не может быть полностью невредим, иначе какой во всем этом смысл? У привязанностей растут зубы, они опасные. А у меня растет аппетит, я бы сожрал его mit Haut und Haaren[1]. Но не вижу в каннибализме ничего эротичного. Пусть этим реальные инкубы занимаются.

В маленьком зеркальце пудреницы меня встретил разъяренный Ангел, пришлось быстро его захлопнуть. Не могу просто взять и отмахнуться от брата, но разговаривать не о чем. Калифорний все ещё проходит экспертизу в Милане, а Доменико Манчини расскажет мне завтра, где и кем была совершена кража под его заказ. И некстати зазвонивший телефон мне брать не хочется.

\- У вас есть ровно тридцать секунд, чтобы убедить меня не бросать трубку, - я с ненавистью услышал в ответ хриплый смешок серафима. Только не он. - Дэз, я не в настроении.

\- Эндж тоже. Он требует твоего немедленного возвращения в штаб синих[2]. В случае неповиновения – принудительная депортация со всеми вытекающими.

\- Ну и кто же меня посмеет депортировать? - я оторвал аппарат от уха. Из микрофонной части засочилась кровь, залив мне пальцы. Шипение, короткие гудки. И жутковатый смех. Связь прервалась, но кто-то смеялся надо мной без помощи проводов и кусков пластмассы. - Я родился в бездне, мне некуда падать. Души тоже нет, мне нечего спасать. И нечего бояться.

\- Ты хорошо устроился, Юс. Но это не значит, что ты можешь делать все, что вздумается, - смех вышел за пределы трубки и разнесся по комнате. Я все ещё не видел его. Не узнавал.

\- Кто ты?

\- Стой спокойно, красавчик. Я пока за океаном, но я приду за тобой. Приду обязательно, если ты погубишь мальчика. Уж поверь мне.

\- Ангел?

\- Воссоединимся... - смех зазвенел прямо в ушах, взрываясь хрустальными осколками. Странно, но я ощутил боль. Это не Ангел, ведь боль я ощущаю через него. Тогда кто?

Я вымыл руки и неслышно вошел в студио. Ла Нуи спит беспокойным сном, дергаясь и поворачивая голову из стороны в сторону. Нагой. Нет, не так – мучительно голый. Смотреть и не прикасаться, чистая пытка. Я не стал искать его белье, сорванное впопыхах перед сексом, и надел на него свои боксеры. Сел на пол у кровати, не сводя глаз с его лица. Поглаживал щеки и светлые мягкие волосы. Целовал его шею. И шептал всякий бред.

\- Жаль, что я, как вор, краду тебя у тебя же под покровом ночи. Ношу маски. Укрываюсь льдом. Убиваю людей, забираю их кровь. И не могу остаться. Но даже если бы мог – я бы ушел. Чтобы не углублять заражение, внедряя все больше и больше вирусных клеток. Он дремлет в тебе, Ла Нуи... слепой черный палач. 

Я опять продержал его в объятьях до рассвета. Утомленный, выключил все телефоны и лег спать не раздеваясь.

 

* * *

Долгожданная суббота, отдых от кошмаров и первая поездка в Ареццо. Я уходил из пентхауза с сумкой через плечо, провожаемый, точнее, окруженный пристальным вниманием Демона. Готов поклясться, что он хотел меня удержать. Я двигался как во сне, мышцы ныли от напряжения, преодолевая невидимое сопротивление, но стоило заскочить в автобус, медлительность пропала. Даже жарким воздухом дышалось легко. Только внутри засел крохотный червячок, он грыз меня всю дорогу, и я назвал бы это тоской... если бы Демон не вызывал столько противоречивых и негативных чувств.

Соланж ахнула при виде меня и сочла нужным схватиться за сердце. Как же мне надоели её спектакли. Я чмокнул мать в щеку и просто пошел к себе в комнату. Она засеменила следом, но я хлопнул дверью прямо перед её носом. На стук и просьбы впустить не отвечал, растянувшись на узкой, ещё детской кровати. Клайд, влезший в окно спустя час непрерывных атак на дверь, все мне объяснил.

\- Ла, ты на себя в зеркало давно смотрел? Бледный, измученный, глубокие круги под глазами. Соланж не симулирует и не преувеличивает свое беспокойство. На этот раз она по-настоящему испугалась. Она, да и не только она, никогда тебя таким не видела.

\- Подумаешь, перезанимался немного. Я первокурсник. Воображаешь, ты бы на моем месте лучше выглядел? Падай рядом.

Он покачал головой, и я заставил его упасть ко мне в постель. На ней так узко, что я тесно прижал его к себе, повернувшись на бок, и обвил за талию. Так мы и лежим, лицом к лицу, точнее, нос к носу, он сверлит меня взглядом, а я просто наслаждаюсь его серыми глазами.

\- Как много я хотел бы тебе сказать... - прошептал он, вздыхая.

\- Ну, так скажи.

Он замолкает, как всегда. И я мокро вожу языком по его губам, как тогда, в студио. Жду, когда он оттолкнет или сам отстранится, а он не делает ни то, ни другое. И я смелею, целую его, проталкивая язык поглубже в рот, не спеша, стараясь поймать и насладиться каждым мгновением. Меня сносит от ощущений, будто я делаю это впервые, с головокружением и мелкой дрожью в пальцах, которые держат его за подбородок, неподвижно, чтобы он уже не вырвался, и я плотно обхватываю его губы, прерываю дыхание, заставляю сжаться... Облизываю штангу в его языке, лижу и обсасываю весь его язык, прикрыв веки, я подсматриваю сквозь ресницы и замечаю, как ему нравится то, что я делаю с ним и с его телом...

\- Хватит. Пусти меня.

Но я не отпускаю его, мне нужно вылить на него все, что я не могу отдать Демону, потому что тот не примет ничего в принципе. Я вонзил пальцы в ирокез Клайда, пробивая твердые волосы насквозь, и обнял его затылок. Он сопротивляется, серые глаза наполняются недоумением и болью, и я с сожалением отрываюсь от губ, одновременно хватая его за руки. Что угодно, лишь бы он не вырвался.

\- Извини. Я не сдержался. Только не убегай.

Он пожимает плечами, и я расцениваю это как согласие. Кладу его на спину и ложусь сверху. Разглядываю хмурое лицо, пересчитываю шрамы, железки, родинки... все на месте. Как же мне хорошо с ним... спокойно. Но недолго. В замочной скважине неприятно дребезжит ключ, краем сознания я понимаю, что Клайду нужно бежать в окно или хотя бы закатиться под кровать. Но я только сжимаю его крепче, удобнее устраиваясь на груди. После неистового выпада губы горят и просят еще. И мне срать на все, что скажет Соланж.

Она не вошла в комнату. Застыла на пороге. Понятия не имею, куда она смотрит. На меня или на него.

\- Вон из моего дома.

Мы не шелохнулись. Клайд открыл рот, но я успел вставить слово раньше:

\- Вон из моей комнаты.

\- Ла Нуи! Твоему поступку нет ни объяснения, ни оправдания! Но я разберусь с тобой позже. Клайд немедленно должен покинуть дом.

\- Слушаюсь, синьора...

Я придавил его собой посильнее. Обвил бедрами, не особо заботясь о том, как это выглядит для матери, и повторил:

\- Вон из моей комнаты. Клайд никуда не пойдет. Или я уйду с ним. Ты этого хочешь?

\- А ты хочешь жить на улице?! У твоего паршивого друга нет ни кола ни двора.

\- Мой, как ты выразилась, паршивый друг – единственный, кого я люблю в этом городе. И в целом мире, черт возьми. Отстань от меня. От нас обоих. Лучше поесть приготовь.

\- Ла Нуи!

\- Не ори на меня. Не смей орать, мама, - я так и не повернулся посмотреть на неё. Все время пялился на шокированного Клайда. А когда она, красная от негодования, подбежала к кровати и дернула меня за плечо, я сбросил её руку так грубо, что Соланж отлетела к стене. Мой друг моментально среагировал, с недюжинной силой, которую долго и успешно от меня скрывал. Рывком вскочил с кровати, ссадив меня в сторону, и помог ей подняться.

\- Я приношу свои извинения, синьора. Меня уже нет.

\- Ты довольна? - я со злостью хлопнул оконной створкой. Клайд уже перемахнул через забор. - Где ты взяла второй ключ?

\- Ла Нуи, посмотри на меня! Сын, мне страшно. Ты начал принимать наркотики?

\- Довольно, я не хочу ничего слышать, - я разыскал и схватил бумажник. - Я ухожу отсюда.

\- Я прошу тебя просто взглянуть на меня, - Соланж снова заплакала. - Ла... пожалуйста. Я уже не сержусь. Только боюсь, страшно боюсь... что ты исчезнешь, как исчез однажды твой отец.

\- Ты его тоже контролировала на каждом шагу и довела? - я бессильно вздохнул и подошел к ней. Злость понемногу испарялась. - Говори. Что произошло? Ты застала его с мужчиной, поэтому так взвилась сейчас?

\- Нет, что ты. Микеле был нормальным. И верным. Ну... во всяком случае, мне казалось, что он не изменял. Только сам был очень ревнивым. И взрывным. Он работал на электростанции, мог уйти пораньше и ворваться домой, проверяя, одна ли я. А я была беременна, какая уж тут измена... мы женились из-за тебя, Ла Нуи. Мне казалось, что я буду по-настоящему счастлива замужем за аристократом, хоть у него и не было ни гроша за душой, пока я не заставила его найти хотя бы эту работу. Ещё я думала, что стану счастливой после рождения ребенка. Это действительно было так, сын, - Соланж встала на цыпочки, и я наклонился, чтобы она коснулась моего лица. - Ты вырос необыкновенным... и ростом вымахал выше своего отца. А тогда ты был розовым комочком в нимбе сияющих, почти белых волос. Как ангелочек. Почему-то твой вид вызвал у Микеле ярость. Он выбежал из роддома и не явился вечером, я все ждала его обратно, а он не возвращался. И когда меня выписали домой, его там не было. И на электростанции тоже. Его нигде не было. Я подала заявление в полицию через три дня, его объявили в розыск. Но все без толку. Я видела сейчас его ярость в твоих глазах. И испугалась. Куда бы ты сейчас ни пошел, пожалуйста, вернись. Потеря мужа была тяжким ударом, но я выдержала. Потерю тебя я не выдержу. Ла...

\- Я вовсе не встречаюсь с Клайдом, мам, - я поколебался, не зная, как объяснить свои чувства к нему. - Я не хочу, чтоб ты так думала, и плевать, что ты видела и как бы хотела это истолковать. В конце концов, никто из нас раздет не был. И раздеваться не собирался. И продолжать в том же духе… понимаешь? Прошу, пойми. Я знаю, это сложно. Я не дерзну назвать себя нормальным, но с Клайдом меня связывает нечто другое. Поэтому я злюсь, когда ты ругаешь его. Он мой… ну… - я зажестикулировал, - бллин! Он мой друг. Только проявления дружбы у меня странные.

\- Ты все-таки уйдешь? - она вытерла слезы и попыталась улыбнуться.

\- Мне завтра возвращаться во Флоренцию. Я заскочу за вещами. Испечешь мне пирог?

\- Испеку. А есть хоть одна причина, по которой твой друг выглядит как...

\- Бомж? Уверен, что есть. Но он не грязный и не оборванный, мам, пожалуйста, избавься от стереотипов. Он хороший. И постоянно обо мне заботится, только ты не замечаешь.

\- Неужели?

\- Все, я тороплюсь. И отдай мне второй ключ от комнаты.

Соланж ловко увернулась от моих рук, положила ключ в карман и победоносно похлопала по нему. Ладно. Здесь я все равно больше не буду целоваться с Клайдом. Я прошел через кухню, стащил со стола пару брускетт и пробрался к забору. Он ждал меня там, сидя прямо на земле и потягивая пиво.

\- Куда пойдем? У меня достаточно денег, чтоб снять в Ареццо любые апартаменты.

\- Тебе незачем светиться со мной перед разными людьми и порождать неприятные слухи, - он метко запустил пивной крышкой в дырку в заборе и повел меня куда-то через весь город. Когда сорок минут спустя мы остановились перед имением инспектора местной полиции, у меня ослабели коленки.

\- Клайд, почему мы здесь?

Он молча отпер калитку в кованых воротах и пригласил меня пройти. Дорожка вымощена дорогой красной плиткой, дом облицован мрамором, деревья в саду аккуратно подстрижены, шаровидные кроны, кусты ромбами, богато изукрашенные клумбы... Клайд двигается среди этого великолепия в своих лохмотьях спокойно и естественно, а у меня бешено колотится сердце. От кучи вопросов, от сотни догадок. Я переступил порог его дома. Нас встретила его мать. Я почти уверен. Я знаю. Но Господи... как же трудно в это поверить.

У неё преждевременно увядшее лицо, ранние морщины, усталость и тревога, навеки поселившаяся в уголках глаз. Она судорожно сжимает костлявые руки, прячет их в белом переднике при виде Клайда, его мощной фигуры, высокого ирокеза, сурового лица в обрамлении пирсинга. О Боже, я сейчас провалюсь сквозь землю, чтобы не мешать. Как давно она его не видела? Месяц? Год?!

\- Здравствуй, сынок, - шепчет она дрожащим голосом, слабая, миниатюрная... женщина, родившая такого мужика. У меня сейчас отвиснет челюсть. Он чмокнул её в щеку, не произнеся ни слова, и жестом поманил меня за собой.

Анфилада комнат, в которые можно заглянуть и обмереть от восторга или зависти. Он уверенно пропускает их все и останавливается у лестницы на чердак. О да, кто бы сомневался. Бунтарь, неформал, противник власти и богатства. Клайд влезает под крышу первым и быстро втаскивает меня за руки к себе в логово. Тут пыльно, но в целом чисто, и даже без особых следов беспорядка. Стул и стол, сколоченные из полированных досок, простой ящик, в котором свалена одежда, и широкий спальный мешок. Мебели минимум, но зато панковский интерьер с избытком набит различными неожиданными вещами. Десятки свечей на полу в разнообразных, очень красивых подсвечниках, черепа и кости, явно не животных, какие-то фигурки, сделанные вручную из различных материалов, от ткани до глины, плакаты с анархистскими лозунгами, факелы, сушеные фрукты, баночки с краской... хм, бензопила. Я осторожно переступил через неё и осматривался дальше. На одной стене криво висящие стеллажи, они набиты книгами, а ещё комиксами и компакт-дисками. Плеер я краем глаза увидел в спальнике, не удивился. На подоконнике слухового окна боком лежит тонкий, почти невидимый ноутбук. Я непроизвольно ахнул, он стоит черт знает сколько денег, и он явно новый, модель текущего года. Я повернулся к Клайду, который доставал из вмонтированного в стену холодильника ещё пива.

\- Ты постоянно живешь здесь?

\- Да. Влезаю ночью через балкон, чтоб не тревожить ее. Лестницу втаскиваю. Не хочу, чтоб она видела и слышала. Сегодня впервые за последние три года зашел через дверь.

\- А отец?

\- Он на работе. Я не разговариваю с ним с одиннадцатилетнего возраста. Мы поссорились, я ушел отсюда. Возвращался, только уступая мольбам матери.

\- Почему ты никогда не рассказывал?!

\- Не замечал, чтоб ты интересовался, - он протянул мне пиво привычным жестом. - Не волнуйся, им неплохо живется без меня. Есть ещё старший брат Манфредо, он правильный папин сынок, заканчивает полицейскую академию. Скоро пойдет работать.

\- А ты? У тебя есть хоть какие-то цели?

\- Какая разница, Ла? Располагайся. Принести что-нибудь?

\- Нет, - я отпил пиво. Мягкий вкус, почти без горчинки. - Тебя действительно зовут Клайд?

Он посмотрел на меня с искренним удивлением.

\- Да. Имя первенца по обычаю передается от дедушки, а второму ребенку – может дать мать. Маме нравилась та пара преступников, Бонни и Клайд, чем она вечно вызывала неудовольствие отца. Она упрямо дала мне это имя, и он сразу же меня невзлюбил.

\- А как зовут отца?

\- Доменико. Доменико Манчини, - Клайд сел на пол, на какую-то тряпку, бывшую когда-то зеленой оконной шторой, а я сел у него между ног. Медленно отставил бутылку и притянул его голову ближе к себе. - Ла, ты неисправим.

\- Я знаю, - со второй попытки я овладел его губами, и больше он не сопротивлялся.

 

* * *

 

[1] С потрохами, _букв._ с кожей и волосами (нем.)

[2] Дэз употребил слово blue, подразумевая филиал корпорации на Гавайях. Офис в Лос-Анджелесе именуется зеленым (green или eko), в связи с удаленностью от производственных мощностей.


	15. Ошибки | Mistakes

Ненавижу выходные. Итальянцы – ленивая нация, а в субботу их вообще не сдвинуть с места и не заставить шевелить толстыми задницами. Я позвонил в управление, чтобы узнать от сонного дежурного, что Сантис уехал на рыбалку, а мои бумаги касательно калифорния приедут из Милана не раньше среды. Обалдеть какая оперативность. Но это ещё не все. Задержанного Доменико Манчини преспокойно отпустили домой с подпиской о невыезде. После путешествия в багажнике ему был оказан самый учтивый прием, цветы, конфеты, извинения, так что... придется мне самостоятельно навестить его в родных пенатах.

Я настроил GPS, загрузил схему маршрута в бортовой компьютер, и Феррари повез меня в Ареццо. Провинциальный городишко, ничего примечательного. Жилые дома, траттории, пара отелей и магазинчиков. Убого и неинтересно. Дом Манчини выделился из общей массы вычурностью и нарочитой архитектурной безвкусицей. Я из вежливости позвонил в ворота, потом все равно сам отключил электронный замок и въехал во двор.

Никто не выбежал встречать и арестовывать за вторжение, уже интригует. В дверь я звонить не стал, сразу открыл своим «ключом». Определил кухню как место обитания одной женщины, видимо, хозяйки, заглядывать туда не буду. Женщины по умолчанию не являются мишенями или помощниками. Довольно слабую и размазанную человеческую ауру уловил на втором этаже, и сверхмощную нечеловеческую – где-то выше, на крыше или чердаке, возможно. Заинтригован сильнее, размышляю, с кого начать. Однако Доменико выбрал меня сам, зарядив пистолет и выбежав из кабинета с криками:

\- Стоять! Стрелять буду!

\- Да стреляйте, ради Бога, - я насмешливо поднял руки вверх. - Хотите повторить опыт, плохо усвоенный в доме мафии?

\- Ты! Вы... - он опустил «беретту». - Мистер Инститорис, извините, но какого хрена вы делаете в моем доме?

\- Вас ищу, синьор. Почему вы не задержаны?

\- Закон не предписывает держать в заключении гражданина дольше четырех часов, если ему не выдвинуто никаких обвинений.

\- Но лейтенант карабинеров...

\- Не обижайтесь, мистер Инститорис. Но вас обвели вокруг пальца. Нет никакой рыбалки. Эммануэль ничего не успел рассказать и занести в протокол, так как сразу по приезду в полицейский департамент потерял сознание и был госпитализирован. Его состояние оценивается как тяжелое и крайне нестабильное. Записок по делу мафии у него в карманах не было, следов насилия с моей стороны не обнаружено, так что я чист перед лицом Фемиды. И отправлен домой до выяснения обстоятельств. Или пока лейтенант не выйдет из реанимации.

Я поднял руку, требуя молчания. Напрягся, вспоминая все возможные побочные эффекты от того воскрешения, которое я с легкой руки устроил Сантису. Не вспомнил ничего. Набрал инженера.

\- Хэлл, ты в лаборатории? Есть проблема. Я доэкспериментировался с твоими препаратами.

 

* * *

Выходные пролетели как один миг. Глазами я упрашивал Клайда поехать со мной во Флоренцию, но тот не поддался и только на автобус посадил. Я шел к пентхаузу переполненный дурными предчувствиями. И они подтвердились быстрее, чем мне того хотелось.

Демон приходил теперь почти каждый свободный вечер, проведенный не на своих мерзких заданиях. Молча раздевал и молча трахал. Я кусал губы, отодвигался, умолял не трогать себя, а потом... хрипло дышал, давясь рыданиями, откидывался на своего насильника, и тот слизывал с меня горячие слезы, выгибая и раздирая все глубже... Вспоминать тошно. Как я кричу, бьюсь и извиваюсь в его руках, но неизменно возбуждаюсь в жутком, сжигающем приступе стыда... и кончаю вслед за ним. Потом киллер бросает деньги и уходит. Всегда бросает наземь и всегда уходит, оставляя меня валяться полумертвым. Ненавижу, ненавижу его и его деньги.

Плохо сплю, измученный не столько физически, сколько морально, колким и язвительным равнодушием этого ужасного человека. Все чаще у меня болит голова, болит постоянно, целыми днями, и не проходит... до тех пор, пока Демон не трахает меня снова, в своей неизменной жесткой и кровавой манере, даря разрушение... наслаждение... не могу понять, чего больше. И никогда не спрашивает, хочу ли я. И что самое плохое – я не могу о нем не думать. На учебе, дома, одиноко лежа в постели, пока он отсутствует, думаю, думаю... а когда он является – ненавижу нас обоих. И раскаиваюсь во всех желаниях. Ну зачем он возвращается, снова и снова? И делает это со мной. Я безостановочно думаю о нем во сне, думаю, даже общаясь с Клайдом по телефону, нечаянно обрываю свою речь на полуслове, вздрагивая и вспоминая что-нибудь. Клайд засыпает меня участливыми вопросами, считает, наверное, что я болен. Просит правду. Но я не могу, не могу рассказать, никому не смогу признаться, чем занимаюсь, едва приплетаюсь домой из университета. И никому не скажу, что чувствую, когда смотрю в холодные глаза дьявола, которому отдаюсь.

И все же... Демон очень редко дарит мне минуту расслабления: когда позволяет забраться к нему на колени, обнять за шею и сидеть так. Но сидеть недолго. До момента, когда все равно придется возвращаться к себе в комнату. Я не смею просить киллера лечь поспать со мной до утра, равно как и сам не осмеливаюсь прокрасться в его спальню. Слишком страшно. И очень не хочется быть сброшенным и отвергнутым. Ведь я…

 

* * *

_«Всего лишь шлюха для него,_ \- Ла Нуи мрачно курил, нагишом свесившись с подоконника. Курить начал буквально день назад. Сигареты предсказуемо ждали его на балконе. Как и мартини, как и другой алкоголь. - _Для полноты картины не хватает шприца, ампулы, наполненной какой-нибудь дрянью, и пригласительной записки с инструкцией. Я скатываюсь? Нет, но начало положено...»_

Снова вечер, снова Демон его трахал. До мучительных стонов, всхлипов и ужасного, болезненного оргазма. Из ануса капала кровь на пол, как обычно, он постепенно перестал обращать на это внимание. Привык... смирился. И вздрогнул, когда холодная рука, смоченная в чем-то вязком, похожем на мед, коснулась его раны.

\- Хочешь заработать геморрой? Визит к проктологу принесет тебе гораздо меньше приятных ощущений, чем я, - язвительный голос обжег уши. Если бы мог, Ла Нуи прижал бы их как котенок. Покорно ожидал окончания процедуры, пока Демон не смазал внутри все и вскочил на ноги, нависнув над его лицом. - Слезай.

Ла покачал головой, полагая, что сейчас его с подоконника просто стащат за ноги, но Демон развернулся и ушел. Откуда это навязчивое ощущение досады? Разумеется, американскому любовнику на него наплевать. Ла докурил и сам сполз на постель, стараясь не морщиться от боли. От мази стало легче, но совсем чуть-чуть. Ему бы полегчало по-настоящему... если бы киллер проявил к нему хоть каплю нежности.

 

* * *

Доменико во всем сознался и ждет первого судебного слушанья. Норвежская банда, укравшая для него калифорний по специальному предзаказу, осталась в тени. Она орудует в Америке, Японии и здесь, в стране спагетти. Я знаю их. Я связан с ними через... ну, не будем об этом.

Уточнил исследовательский институт в Силиконовой долине, откуда они добыли металл, и попросил ребят больше не проворачивать такие аферы без моего ведома. В конце концов, мы яйца из одной корзины. И мне незачем ссориться со своими. Назначение краденного они не знали, поэтому я обязал себя вернуть всё ученым. Сопроводительные бумаги все ещё готовятся комитетом при Академии Наук Италии, медлительным и недоверчивым к иностранцам. Я жду, хотя мог бы вернуться домой, зубчатые колеса машины запущены и перемелют все без меня.

Но есть ещё кое-что.

Эммануэль не выходит из комы. Серия уколов, подстегивающих работу сердца, не помогла. Электрическая стимуляция передних долей головного мозга тоже ни к чему не привела. Солнечный мальчик обещал прибыть во Флоренцию лично и разобраться с больным. У него катастрофически не хватает времени, я жду его уже четвертый день. Хотя даже это – наглая ложь и попытки оправдать себя.

Я не улетаю из-за мальчика. Бледного и пышноволосого, безвольно лежащего поперек постели. С мрачным спокойствием раба он принимает меня... хотя в его зеленых глазах тлеет темное и ужасное чувство, ненависть, смешанная с ненавистью и неутолимой жаждой. Его тело обволакивает меня в неизменном сопротивлении, это сладко, это страшно... и затягивает меня все глубже. Он не смиряется и не поддается, но я всегда одерживаю верх в борьбе за его плоть, беру ее, трепещущую, и не могу насытиться. Меня пропитывают его слезы, по ногам стекает его кровь, под ногтями я ощущаю его кожу, его рот кривится и ненавидит меня тоже, и я силой разжимаю его зубы, раню и вырываю поцелуй, и крови становится только больше. Но разве могу я остановиться, если в тесном переплетении мы создаем новую фигуру, и я чувствую себя... чувствую человеком, хоть немного. И чувствую его, жизнь, горячо струящуюся в его теле, пока я не останавливаю сердцебиение, чтобы он смог почувствовать и меня тоже, живущего без чувств... Это откровение вынимает из него последнюю частичку жизни, но я даю взамен свою. И он кончает, едва заметив намек на мое дыхание. Конвульсия его оргазма... иногда я забываюсь и не разнимаю объятья, когда все заканчивается. Тогда его глаза слабо зажигаются, ненависть в них тает, он греется в моих руках, полный надежды, что я поменяюсь. Но я не меняюсь.

Ла Нуи... твой кошмар затянулся. Обещанный мне грозный инквизитор никак не одолеет океанский простор и не придет спасти тебя. Возможно, это просто фальшивка. Я не просил полновластия, но оно не развращает меня. Меня развращаешь только ты, длинными ногами, гибко обвивающимися вокруг меня, когда я проникаю в тебя; и ты перестаешь плакать, томно выгибаясь и прижимая ко мне свой напряженный член. Я ласкаю его, я ласкаю тебя всего, неистово, умножая кровь и боль, но я прибавляю и наслаждение, и в моих холодных руках чудовища ты кончаешь снова. И снова...

Я вышел из его комнаты и зажег сигарету. Нужно купить ещё мартини, виски и ликеров. И, может быть, немного снотворного. Или седативного. Вирус распространяется не так быстро, как я думал, но под глазами Ла залегли черные круги. Я знаю, что нужно сделать, как помочь, как прекратить всё. Но не хочу. Не могу. _Я дышу твоей кровью, отнимите это у меня, если осмелитесь. Но я пройду по пути горечи и садизма до конца_.

\- Нарушение правил, не так ли?

Клайд и я на одном балконе. Какая неожиданность. Жаль, что лететь отсюда до земли так низко. А то я бы его сбросил.

\- Украл ключ, - я выдохнул пару струек дыма.

\- Зачем же? Вежливо впорхнул в окно. Демон... остановись.

\- Я и так стою. Покачиваюсь, - я вильнул в его сторону всем телом. Клайд вздрогнул.

\- Ты собрался вконец угробить Ла Нуи. Он умрет до того, как ты уберешься восвояси.

\- А тебе плохо спится из-за своего барашка? Считаешь его деньки? Нервно вышагиваешь из угла в угол? Плохой ты пастух, Клайд. Волк щелкает зубами у его нежного горлышка. Даже отгрыз пару лакомых кусков.

\- Дрянь... - он сжал кулаки, но остался на месте. - Почему ты такая дрянь?

\- Некачественная глина, светлейший, - я широко улыбался, повергнув его этим в легкий шок. - Серая, грязная, с вкраплениями шлака. Не всем же достается мрамор.

\- Меня тошнит от тебя, - Клайд выбил из моей руки сигарету. - Сразимся?

\- Ты будешь ранен и убежишь, позорно поджав хвост. Зачем тебе поражение? Мы оба знаем, кто сильнее. Давай лучше ты скажешь, почему не вступился за отца.

\- Не лезь мне в душу. Это не твое дело.

\- Очень даже мое. Я поспособствовал аресту Доменико. Благодаря моим свидетельствам он сгниет в тюрьме. Я приложил усилия к тому, чтоб полицейский чин его не спас. Никаких штрафов и исправительных работ. Тюрьма и только тюрьма. И лишение всех привилегий.

\- Срок?

\- До десяти лет.

\- Дьявол...

\- Угадал, - я продолжал улыбаться. Подошел к нему вплотную. Клайд сжал перила, костяшки на его пальцах побелели. - Это крест. Клеймо позора. На всей твоей семье. Ну же?

\- Ты сделал это нарочно! Хотел меня унизить... Ты так сильно ненавидишь меня?

\- Опять угадал. Говори, светлейший. Не заставляй меня повторять дважды.

\- Пошел ты! - он развернулся молниеносно, целясь кулаком мне в лицо. Я уклонился, но, признаюсь, еле-еле. Реакция у него поразительная. Я обдумывал, что скажу потом Ла, и тянул с ответным ударом. Минуту мы стояли друг против друга, он тяжело дышал и грел мое болото своим злобным испепеляющим взглядом. Забавный паренек. Ни на что не похожий.

\- Твой альтруизм меня растрогал. Закончим с этим?

\- Предлагаю обмен, мразь.

\- Ангел-торгаш? Это что-то новенькое.

\- Заткнись! Предлагаю обмен... - он отдышался, - я скажу. Отвечу, да. А взамен ты сделаешь что-то хорошее.

\- «Что-то хорошее», - я передразнил. - Где вас только учат. Что-то хорошее... перевести деньги на счет сиротского приюта? Заслужить Нобелевскую премию мира? Закупить партию велосипедов китайским рабочим? Сварить суп бездомным? Клайд, конкретизируй свой бред.

\- Тьфу. Я говорю о Ла Нуи! Сделай для него…

\- Что? Глубокий минет?

\- Ты омерзителен, - он снова поднял кулаки, но быстро опустил. - Я не знаю что! Сделай исключение из своего гнусного правила и сотвори... чудо.

\- Чудо, - я насмешливо подул на его лицо и превратил воздух в три язычка пламени. - Вот тебе чудо. А теперь говори точнее. Терпеть не могу ваши сопли и незнание собственных желаний.

\- Проведи с ним ночь. Целую ночь, без остатка. Дай ему тепло, - заметно было, каким усилием он ломает себе хребет, чтоб произнести это. Перекосился весь. - Дай то, что он попросит. То, о чем промолчит, но о чем ясно скажут его глаза. Не оставляй его одного, когда... когда все закончится, - он споткнулся на слове, и в один момент я увидел, насколько он дик, беспомощен и глуп. _Бесполый ангел, не ведающий чувственности, рожденный человеком, но не пробужденный Богом от спячки детства. Ты помнишь, кем был в небесах, но ты никем не стал на земле. И длинный ирокез – лишнее доказательство твоей неопределенности. Моего мальчика влечет к тебе инстинктивно, но что делать с ним – ты знаешь лишь понаслышке. Боишься. Зато знаю я. И делаю._

\- И ты позволишь мне овладеть им, твоим драгоценным Ла? На всю ночь? - я давлю на его больной мозоль, не столько садизм, сколько острая необходимость удостовериться до конца. - Задрать его длинные ноги выше головы, связать, обездвижить, заткнуть рот, разорвать белую кожу ногтями, клыками, возможно, ножом. Я не знаю, в каком настроении вернусь к полуночи. Буду голоден. Или очень голоден. Ты меня слышишь?

Клайд не шелохнулся. Его губы обескровились и прошептали только:

\- Не беспокойся. Твоя ненависть взаимна. И не старайся: я уже представил все лучше тебя. Сделаешь, что хочешь, но останешься с ним. По рукам?

Я протянул правую руку. Он слабо пожал её и ушел с балкона.

\- Стой. Мы обсудили лишь мою часть, - я вырос перед ним, преградив входную дверь. - Твоя очередь, Клайд. И я хочу знать сейчас.

\- Доменико Манчини, которого ты сгноишь за решеткой – какой-то человек, живущий с моей матерью. У меня нет отца. Я не признаю его. Мне все равно, что с ним случится.

\- Ты лжешь, Клайд, - голос стал необычайно мягким. Люблю, когда они лгут. И я медленно обволакиваю его взглядом своего брата. - Лжешь без запинки. Глаз не отводишь. И не краснеешь. Но при бартере мы договаривались о правде. Что вас поссорило?

\- Он издевался надо мной. С раннего детства. Бил и заставлял слушаться приказов. Каждый день, без исключения. В праздник, в выходной и в день рождения. Я вставал по команде, ел по команде, учился, говорил, даже дышал – только по команде. Я ненавидел и боялся. Плакал, молчал и не знал, что бывает иначе. Мать болела и круглый год ездила по лечебным курортам. В Альпы, на озера, на побережье, в Швейцарию и Францию. Я же оставался здесь, с отцом. Я был его соломенным человечком. Из меня торчали булавки и иголки. Изредка капала кровь... но откуда в соломе возьмется кровь, верно? Потом мать вернулась. Не знала, почему я такой молчаливый и нелюдимый. Почему у меня испуганные глаза с тихим помешательством. Почему я дрожу во сне, вскрикиваю и часто просыпаюсь. Я рос больным. Покорно ходил к детскому психологу и молчал. Ничего не помогало развязать тугой узел моей боли и страхов. Но однажды я вылечился. Мне было девять. С трудом, но я закончил начальную школу и перешел в среднюю. Я встретил там Ла Нуи. Мой темный затхлый мирок перевернулся. В первый же день занятий он подошел ко мне и предложил свою коробку с завтраком. Мы съели её вместе на заднем дворе. Понятия не имею, что его привело ко мне, жалкому и забитому. Он же... сиял. Он всегда сиял. Даже сейчас сияет, испорченный тобой. Я никогда ничего ему не рассказывал. Он просто лечил меня собой. Он делал вещи, которые не делал и не делает больше никто. Он прикасался ко мне, постоянно. Брал за руки, обнимал за щеки. Глубоко заглядывал в мои глаза. Я перестал зажиматься. Выпрямился и поднял голову. Начал спорить. Отвечать и возражать. Мой отец попытался снова применить силу. И тогда это случилось, - Клайд глубоко вздохнул. - У Доменико есть шрам на затылке, скрытый волосами. Я схватил кухонный нож и бросился на него. Раскроил череп, шею... и оставил истекать кровью в столовой. Сбежал из дому. Болтался по улицам неделю. Или две, я уже не помню. Не ходил в школу. Но тайком ходил к Ла Нуи. Я по-прежнему ничего ему не рассказывал. Врачи, зашивавшие Доменико, тоже вряд ли кому-то проболтались об инциденте. Ла воспринимал меня целиком. Ему было все равно, что я натворил. Он ни о чем не спрашивал. Ему нравились мои метаморфозы. Понадобился примерно год на становление моей новой личности, имиджа, всего остального. В одиннадцать лет я сделал свой первый ирокез и оделся, ну... вот так оделся. Показался ему не без стеснения. Но он обнял меня, по своему обыкновению, хихикнул, что я похож на грязного оборванца, и добавил, что если я не продолжу в том же духе, то очень об этом пожалею. Я осмелел, пробил уши, потом превратил дырки в небольшие тоннели, пробил брови, язык, губы... я читал, как нужно, и делал все сам, и отголоски старой боли помогали мне ставить пирсинг правильно. Я обзавелся новыми друзьями, внешне они были похожи на меня, но мне было скучно пить с ними пиво и блевать по утрам. А с Ла я мог гулять по свалке, валяться в парке, пить, не пить, молчать, думать... и просто смотреть в небо. Тебе этого достаточно?

\- Да. Я ошибался на твой счет, Клайд. Уговор будет выполнен.

Он кивнул, и я отошел от двери, позволив ему уйти. Набрал номер.

\- Хэлл? Ты все ещё не освободил себе окно для рейса в Италию? А серафим в лаборатории? Дай мне его, - я подождал немного, доставая новую сигарету. Оперся на телефонный столик, а потом и вовсе залез под него, удобно устроившись на полу. - Я нашел кое-что. Возьми ящик пробирок, Дэз, и пару рабочих рук. Мы приготовим антитело.


	16. Схватка | Battle

Утром я должен был встать и пойти на учебу. Понедельник, важный семинар, неоконченный рисунок... я застонал в подушку, не справляясь с нестерпимой головной болью. Казалось, череп распираем изнутри и одновременно сжат в тисках, мне больно так, что в подушку непрерывно впитываются слезы. Я обхватил голову обеими руками и попытался вспомнить, что делал вчера. Пил, конечно, пил много. Но с похмелья я чувствую себя не таким разбитым и больным. Неужели простудился? От кондиционера? Или это...

Я шевельнул ногами и повернулся. Два кровавых пятна безобразили простынь, но слабые и небольшого диаметра. Перевернулся обратно, невольно ощутив движение холодноватой жидкости внутри себя. Захотел покраснеть, но только горько улыбнулся. Киллер, твоя сперма не согревается даже войдя глубоко в тело. Ледяное семя сатаны... кажется, я что-то припоминаю из богословских трудов. Я изучал их вместе с Клайдом, но мне было скучно до зевоты. Я ни во что не верил и не учил. Очень зря. Теперь мучаюсь в неведении. Чем должно окончиться знакомство с дьяволом? Ритуальным жертвоприношением? Съедением заживо? Может, спросить его об этом?

Мои мысленные рассуждения прервались треском и громким звоном летящего стекла. Кто-то неаккуратно разбил окно, отряхнулся от осколков и влез в пентхауз, со стороны гостиной Демона. Ещё кто-то громко говорил на незнакомом языке, пересыпая речь матом, это было понятно из тона. Как влез сюда этот второй – не знаю, не понял. Наконец, кто-то бесшумно распахнул дверь в мою студио и вошел как джентльмен. Правда, выглядел недружелюбно... в зеркальной маске и с черным автоматом наперевес. Короче, я насчитал четверых, все в разных масках. Я слишком измучен головной болью, чтобы пугаться или реагировать как-то еще, адекватно и по-граждански. Я даже не могу позвать на помощь. И просто сжимаюсь в клубок на своем тонком одеяле. Слушаю. Они подходят с трех сторон к кровати и стоят надо мной несколько минут, совещаясь, споря и отчаянно жестикулируя. Язык похож на английский, но более грубый и отрывистый. Я закрываю глаза, плотно сжимаю веки, в виски стреляет жутким зарядом боли, я сжимаю веки ещё плотнее... и кто-то из вломившихся молодчиков обращается ко мне на почти чистом итальянском:

\- Где он?

\- Кто? Я не знаю. Оставьте меня в покое. Мне плохо.

\- Где он? - меня грубо схватили за ногу. Стащили на пол. С кровати вниз теперь ведет белый, почти голубоватый мокрый след. Я смотрю на него неотрывно и не слышу ничего. Из меня ещё течет... ведь я не был в ванной со вчера, после нашего последнего совокупления. Глубоко вздыхаю. Теперь я слышу противный издевательский смех. - Ты его подстилка? Занятно. Надеюсь, он достаточно сильно дорожит тобой, маленькая шлюха. Потому что мы забираем тебя с собой. Смотри не умри по дороге, выглядишь ты отстойно. А он пусть ищет.

Я ничего не понял. Меня похищают? А зачем? В меня кинули одеждой, но я не мог одеться самостоятельно, ослабев. Меня одели и даже связали, но не туго и только руки. Унесли довольно бережно, передав через разбитое окно вниз и усадив в фургон. И ехали мы недолго, буквально четверть часа, за город вряд ли выехали. Высадились перед неприметным мотелем, хозяин которого не обратил никакого внимания на четверых злоумышленников с добычей в руках. И вот я сижу одиноко в дешевом номере, передо мной скудный завтрак из поджаренного тоста и кофе. И один бандит приставлен, в самой кретинской маске собаки. Эту маску он с себя в итоге снимает и садится у двери. Другие ушли, этот остался на стреме. Теперь мне более-менее понятно, я отсюда не выйду. Меня не пытают, со мной не разговаривают, я вообще... просто прогуливаю университет. Резонные мысли о Демоне стараюсь отогнать. Я получаю деньги за каждый секс с ним. Насколько сильно я ему нужен? Станет ли он меня искать?

 

* * *

Серафим дерзнул прилететь и привезти чемоданчик с лекарством лично. С его помощью я замешал в лаборатории девять ампул с разным содержимым. Невозможно угадать, что поможет наверняка. В ингредиентах значилось несколько видов смертельных ядов, обычные земные антибиотики, а также антибиотики, полученные из аркадских[1] растений. В нагрузку добавлен ренатурированный белок, в основном, имунноглобулин, выделенный из клеток Изменчивых, амилаза в изолированной мембране, и повторно – я рискнул добавить в смесь кровь близнеца. Я не могу использовать собственную кровь, хотя она является естественным и прямым антителом по отношению к крови Анджело. Но, увы, она холодная, мертвящая и в течение восьми минут остановит сердце любого человека. Придется быть предельно осторожным.

Я встретил Дэза в аэропорту и едва сдержал натиск его распутства.

\- Ты декларировал опасные медикаменты при вылете, за тобой внимательно наблюдают, люди и видеокамеры, дебил, опомнись, - бесполезно, он не слышит. Сжал меня в могучих объятьях и мокро целует все лицо. Я жду, когда он насытится и перейдет на шею. Наркоман конченный. - Почему ты не прилетел на крыльях?

\- Мы все тут соблюдаем кое-какие правила, не так ли? - он лукаво укусил меня за нижнюю губу. - Никаких полетов вне человеческих воздушных посудин, иначе засекут, загребут и изрежут ножничками. Я изображаю сумасбродного цивила, а ты мой... хмм, мой...

\- Я не твой родственник, к счастью. Из-за тебя пришлось скататься в Милан.

\- Ну почему ты всегда такой противный? - Дэз оторвал меня от пола, чтобы припасть жадным ртом к моим ключицам. - Я скучал по тебе. Напарник.

\- Я заметил, - смирился с преобладающими силами врага и обвил его ногами. Потом сделал страшную гримасу и жестом указал торчавшему неподалеку таможеннику забрать багаж Дезерэтта с ленты транспортера.

Он выпустил меня из лап, только усевшись в машину. Впрочем, ненадолго. Едва я зажег сигарету, он привлек меня обратно и усадил поверх своего длинного эрегированного члена. Нетерпеливый извращенец... Но надо отдать Дэзу должное: ощущения от его плоти через ткань были чертовски приятные.

\- Знаешь меня, - я медленно выпустил струю дыма ему в лицо. Он вдохнул её и закрыл глаза.

\- Знаю неплохо, Юлиус, - он устроил беспокойные руки на моих бедрах, - чтобы, по крайней мере, не переходить границу и не раздражать. Но одного я не понимаю...

\- Почему я ни разу не возразил вслух?

\- Именно.

Я и сейчас не возражаю. Придвигаюсь молча, не переставая дымить. Его член приятно трется и обжигает мне задницу. Я готов его убить за это представление для таксиста, но и слезать не хочу.

\- Почему ты мучаешь меня? - спрашивает шестикрылый, едва шевеля губами.

\- Правильнее спросить, почему я мучаю всех, Дэз, - я докурил и затушил сигарету о его щеку. - А чего бы ты хотел вместо?

\- Ничего из того, чем можно было бы заменить. Никого. Все равно хочу только тебя. Во всех позах. Особенно сзади. Чтоб ты не смотрел, не мог видеть...

\- Ты ведь получишь меня однажды, - я поцеловал его маленький ожог и улегся поперек его коленей, - к чему поднимать эту тему?

\- Я желаю понять! Почему?

\- Почему я сдамся? Где-то в геноме записано, что я это обязательно сделаю. И причина не важна. Мы все немного шлюхи, Дэз. Твоя жажда найдет меня. В подходящее время и в подходящем месте. Мне не захочется сопротивляться.

\- А сейчас ты воспротивишься? - он просунул горячую лапу мне между ног.

Я улыбнулся и покачал головой.

\- То есть я мог бы?..

Я продолжал качать головой.

\- Опять я ничего не понимаю! Блядь, Демон!

Я расхохотался и накрыл его ладонь. Зажал между бедрами в черной лакированной коже.

\- Серафимчик, тебя так волнует мое бренное тело? Оно – ничто.

\- Да-да, говори мне об этом сколько влезет, - пробурчал он, беря губами длинную цепочку с жетоном «дикой кошки», свисавшую с моей шеи. - Ну нахрена было засовывать Мать[2] в такую ехидную и своенравную оболочку?! Что будет, если я выпущу Ее?

\- От меня ничего не останется, Дэз, - я беззаботно подложил под голову одну руку. Пейзаж в окне проносился перевернутым.

\- Нет, я не верю. В тебе же есть что-то еще. И ты – не её разум. Мать слишком могущественна и безлика, она как бескрайняя черная дыра, поглощает безвозвратно в чудовищном притяжении, подавляет и обращает все в забвение. А ты – персона. И не просто персона. Заостренная и резко очерченная, рельефная фигура какого-то плоского ландшафта, - серафа увлеченно несло все дальше и дальше, я слушал не перебивая. - Мне плевать, есть ли у тебя душа, и вообще – плевать, что душа находится в другом месте. Да, ты не живешь как все, и не мучаешься как все, с удовольствием взяв на себя роль главного мучителя и садиста. Да, ты страдаешь своими особенными проблемами бесчувствия, пока другие страдают от рака или геморроя. Да, ты смотришь с пренебрежением... даже сейчас ты смотришь на меня пренебрежительно. И думаешь, что старина Дэз мелет очередную чушь. Я отдал бы правую почку за то, чтоб заглянуть тебе под кожу... или по ту сторону твоих леденеющих глаз... и найти то, что я так упорно ищу. И что не дает мне ни секунды покоя.

\- Что?

\- Ты! Я ИЩУ ТЕБЯ! Не тьму, Юлиус. Тебя... - Дезерэтт глубоко вздохнул и грустно пожевал мою цепочку. - По какой-то дурацкой причине я вбил себе в голову, что если пересплю с тобой – то найду. Как будто что-то обнажится. Должно обнажиться. Под твоей второй кожей или третьей. Демон-солдат, я не ищу в тебе следов человека. Я ищу в тебе тебя. И если Мать тебя покинет, ты сам – останешься. Возможно, твои глаза оттают. И того тебя, что скрывается внутри Матери, я хочу узнать больше всего на свете. Существо иной природы и материи, что держит её взаперти, и дверь, и ключ, и крепость, все одновременно. А Она сама – твоя неприступная твердыня изо льда и мрака, и в самом центре прозрачной глыбы ты застыл, её заключенный и её страж. Не мертвый, не живой. Такой, каким ты нужен Ей. Такой, чему нет названия, оно никем не придумано. И не будет придумано. Ты у Матери – один.

\- Зачем ты стал наркоманом? - неожиданно спросил я, когда он умолк, прибитый своей же грандиозной речью.

\- А какие альтернативы? - в тон переспросил Дэз и подсунул лапы мне под спину и бедра. Я сел, подталкиваемый им вверх. - Что толку знать прошлое и будущее, если в настоящем я кусок ленивого дерьма. Морали у меня нет, достойного дела – тоже. Куда мне применять сейчас ту силу, что годилась на разогревание протозвезд и разведение в пространстве первых галактик? Остается падать на дно. Да и что в этом такого? Мне нравится затянутое дымкой сознание, полностью одурманенное, усыпленное... успокоенное, в конце концов. Без буйства и эксцессов, - он зажмурил один глаз, выплюнул цепочку и потянулся к моему рту. - Я на пенсии, вот.

\- Лакомый старичок, - отозвался я, не спеша пробуя его губы, сухие, со следами кокаина в трещинках и едва уловимым привкусом железа. - Мне показалось или ты коллекционируешь обделавшихся таксистов?

\- Просто не люблю им платить, азиатам поганым.

За три часа мы добрались до Флоренции. Такса составляла около пятисот евро. Я хотел заплатить больше, но Дэз отобрал у меня кошелёк. В больнице он обещал вести себя прилично, поэтому я разрешил ему сопровождать до самой палаты. Но к Сантису зайду один, мне нужно собраться с мыслями. Выстроить девять пузырьков в шеренгу. И выбрать вслепую.

Дежурной медсестры не было. Вообще никого не было. В реанимации подозрительно тихо, бело и неуютно. И лейтенант лежит под своим покрывалом как в саване. К рукам у него подведены питательные трубки, через нос проходит ещё одна. Электронный кардиограф рисует слабые толчки его сердца. Не пойму, почему оно до сих пор бьется. Замечаю краем глаза движение теней на белоснежной стене, невысоко над полом. Как будто там пробегали маленькие существа. Какие-то пакостные твари, привет из дома… не важно. Теней становится больше, но по-прежнему никого не видать. Я поставил чемоданчик с лекарствами на стул медсестры. Выпрямился. Стоял спокойно, глядя на Эммануэля. Его покрывало шевелилось. Потом зашевелились мои волосы, хоть и очень неохотно – они слишком тяжелые и длинные.

\- Вылезайте, цирк окончен, - теперь я смотрел прямо перед собой. Маленькие гости продолжали стесняться и не показывались. Я пожал плечами и вытянул из ящика дежурной шприц с метровой иглой. - Как хотите. Сейчас я сделаю ему больно.

Я выбрал третью слева ампулу, вскрыл и полностью заполнил мутным содержимым шприц. Понятия не имею, что я сейчас вколю лейтенанту. Возможно, там будет только яд. Возможно, мы с Дэзом ошиблись дозировками. Возможно... да всё возможно.

Над ухом раздался оглушительный писк и скрежет. Шприц «поплыл» куда-то в сторону, хотя из руки его вырвать не смогли. Я подождал и взял вторую ампулу. Её тоже повело в сторону. Крайнюю слева мне даже не позволили потрогать. Так я перебирал все препараты, пока скрежет не утих. Выбирать было не из чего, остался один полупустой пузырек с янтарно-желтым содержимым. Я ввел его целиком Сантису, и после этого меня с огромной силой подбросило и прижало к стене.

\- Дождались, - не то пропел, не то прошипел чей-то торжествующий голос. Он раздавался на уровне моего лица, а внизу продолжала копошиться мелочь, прикасаясь иногда к моим штанинам мягкими крохотными лапками с коготками.

\- Вы все это время ждали меня в больнице? Какая глупость, - на груди хорошо ощущалась тяжесть: оно придавило меня, размазав по вертикальной поверхности. - Что дальше?

\- Депортация. Домой. Ты заигрался, Юлиус.

\- Я тебя знаю? Договоримся.

\- Нет, не знаешь, - тон стал резкий и безапелляционный. - Не договоримся.

\- Ты сказал о каком-то воссоединении. Тогда, по телефону.

\- Легионы жаждут тебя. Твою Тьму. А вообще – забудь. Не об этом теперь речь. Ты беглый преступник и будешь судим.

\- За убийство? - я насмешливо вскинул голову, несмотря на боль, расползавшуюся по телу. Не моему... телу Анджи. Ублюдки, воздействуют на меня через него. - Эммануэль?

\- Нет. Ла Нуи. А лейтенанта мы уже спасли. Правильно смешан самый сложный препарат с иммунным белком, гематоксином, амилазой и вытяжкой марсианской полыни. Поздравляю, пациент скоро очнётся. Но ты при этом не поприсутствуешь, - оно схватило меня за горло. - Пора.

_\- Дезерэтт!_

Вскрик оборвался, оно крепко сжало меня и потащило в окно. Дэз вломился через стену рядом с дверью, секунду любовался веселой картиной моей борьбы с воздухом, сориентировался в пространстве и вырвал меня из чьих-то лап. Оно не пускало, Дэз оскалился и зашипел, крылья распустились за его спиной огненным цветком, серые глаза прострелило яростью... меня и моего противника объяло пламенем. Но если я не чувствовал жара, то оно истошно орало. Пока не сгорело дотла, видимо, и довольно быстро. Я потер шею и нащупал глубокие кровоточащие надрезы. Стиснул зубы и забрал это у Ангела, не желая представлять, как ему было больно.  

\- А лемуров сколько набежало, - задумчиво пробормотал сераф, расшвыривая кишащую под ногами живность. Палата медленно очищалась, танцующих теней стало поменьше.

\- Да хрен с ними. Что это за невидимый хмырь такой?

\- Скажем так... это твоя тень. Если в теплый погожий денек в самый полдень ты увидишь её лежащей у своих ног, знай, что тебя обманывают глаза. Тень живет с обратной стороны тебя. Туда, куда глаза не заглянут, у них угол обзора ограничен. Ты поворачиваешься, и она поворачивается с тобой, наклоняешься, и она повторяет движение в точности. Она живет с тобой и не отсвечивает. Но иногда восстает. Возможно, её припугнули, склонили к предательству, затем прикормили и обучили. Пока ты спишь, она гуляет. И доносит. Я сжег её, но она восстановится из пепла. Будь осторожен. Она почти такая же сильная, как ты.

\- Она безмозглая. Чуть не задушила Анджело.

\- Она на новой службе. Ты преступил закон.

\- Плевать. Валим отсюда.

Меня уже не заботит, пойдет ли лейтенант на поправку. Зрачки Дэза приняли привычную округлую форму, я скользко извернулся в его объятьях, но он не пустил.

\- А «спасибо» сказать?

\- Вот нафига тебе моё «спасибо», - высвободился и полез за сигаретами.

\- Действительно, я предпочел бы что-нибудь другое, - быстро согласился он и обхватил меня за задницу. - Куда теперь, напарник?

\- По домам. Ты едешь в Гонолулу, а я – на Виа Граццио, продолжать безнаказанно творить мерзости. Не волнуйся, это ненадолго. Думаю, посыльный уже в пути с пакетом документов на калифорний.

\- Это не мое дело, Юс, - примирительно ответил он. - И я не собираюсь подливать масла в огонь. Достаточно и того, что Ангел тебя видеть не желает. Слушай... - его выразительное лицо боролось с волнением, но он захлопнул рот. И махнул рукой. - А, не важно. Чемоданчик не забудь.

\- А ты стену заделай. И научись уже пользоваться дверью. Её легче обратно на петли ставить.

\- Бе-бе-бе, - он самодовольно укусил меня за ухо.

\- Дэз, сдалось тебе это хобби с веществами? - спросил я снова, с внезапным любопытством схватив его за длинный красный хвост. Хвост состоял из его натуральных волос, прозрачных синтетических волокон, черных киберлоков и сложного переплетения стальных нитей.

\- Почему тебе это так интересно, малыш? - тихий вкрадчивый голос, ни следа от его обычной взбалмошности. И эпитет, которым он в любой другой ситуации просто не осмелился бы меня наградить. Я крепко зажал его хвост, он не помещался в кулаке.

\- Ты – серафим, - просто ответил я. Обезоруживающе улыбнулся. - Для чего шестикрылому посланцу небес нужны наркотики? Ты понимаешь или нет, что слова в этом предложении стоят не на своих местах: или «небеса», или «наркотики» нужно удалить. Заменить. Объяснить. Объясни!

\- А сейчас ты приказываешь, - он наклонился, стремясь полнее насладиться моей улыбкой. - Сейчас – ты больше Эндж, чем сам Ангел был когда-либо. Живой, капризный и нетерпеливый. Такой, которому фактически невозможно отказать. Что ж... - он вытянул вперед свои лапищи, и я запрыгнул на них, действительно ощущая себя иным, с быстро струящейся по телу кровью.

Дэз покинул больничную территорию и двинулся по городу пешком, нисколько не заботясь о том, как выглядит со стороны. Впрочем, его это никогда не заботило. Я смирно сидел на его плече и ждал. Пока он разродится, соберется с мыслями... соблаговолит. Мы пропустили три или четыре квартала, прежде чем он продолжил.

\- В моем шкафу имеется три скелета. Два предательства, о которых тебе хорошо известно, и один необычный трофей. Я напоролся на клыки небольшой змеи и получил глубокую рану. Яд смертелен, но если вовремя оказать помощь и разрушить хотя бы часть, то отравлены будут не все ткани и органы. Токсин завладеет одной областью, её можно будет залечить, но не до конца. Больной страдает месяцами. Иногда годами. А для облегчения боли и снятия симптомов годится не всё. И мало что помогает по-настоящему. Отчаявшись, плавно съезжают с лекарств на всякую дрянь. И с неё уже не слезут. Она вытесняет старые симптомы, предоставляя новые пути получения боли... новые лазейки, где можно спрятаться, убежав от себя... дарит новые ощущения в забытьи. Остается только выбрать, что тебе милее – змеиная погибель или призывно поблескивающий шприц. Они не борются друг с другом, зато второй временно заглушает первую. Дозировку нельзя увеличивать до бесконечности, поэтому приходится изобретать велосипед. Закусывать конфеты героином, например, по твоему же меткому выражению. Или годик поработать твоим напарником, что ещё краше. Конечно, несчастного можно усыпить. Но если он по дурацкому стечению обстоятельств бессмертен...

\- Имя.

\- Чье? Змеи? Это не имеет значения, Юлиус.

\- Имя!

\- Ты не обрадуешься. Давай просто забудем об этом.

_-_ _Д_ _э_ _з,_ _имя..._ \- я пронзил его взглядом насквозь, но ничего не нашел. Это таилось не в голове, в каком-то другом месте. Но прорезать тело серафима целиком у меня нет возможности, он защищается от вторжения. И я просительно впился в его губы, высасывая вместе с поцелуем часть токсина и признание. - _Ксавьер?!_

\- Я стал завзятым наркоманом после того, как был назначен на должность ангела-хранителя, - он медленно кивнул. - Рану получил в первый же день службы. В первую ночь, точнее. Кто-то сладко и злонамеренно шепнул мне на ухо не отлучаться от новоявленного подопечного целые сутки. Я простодушно поверил. Белый удав начинал свое утро, как все. Учился, как все. Читал книги, обедал, общался и отдыхал, как все. Ссорился с матерью и братом, как все. Не попадал в ДТП, не пил и не имел проблем с законом. Я был спокоен, усыпив осторожность. Ну, ты наверно догадываешься, что случилось вечером?

\- Душ, - коротко бросил я и отпустил шею серафима, свободно провиснув в его руках. С трудом верилось в столь глупое совпадение. - А ты всегда был падок на нежнокожую детскую обнаженку. Чистая порнография, Дэз. Ты хоть вдоволь насмотрелся?

\- Это не порнография! Это форменное убийство! - он тяжело вздохнул. - Я сам себя вешал, трижды... но верёвка каждый раз рвалась. Небеса не хотели менять мне ни работу, ни протеже. Только, пожалуйста, не говори Ангелу. Со своим гипертрофированным чувством справедливости твой брат непременно захочет мне помочь. И тебя я обожаю за то, что ты никогда не лезешь с граблями помощи, проходишь мимо. Не берёшь в голову. Тебе плевать, и это чудесно. Юлиус.

\- А ещё ты злоупотребляешь моим именем, - я посмотрел на часы. - Сколько ему было лет?

\- Одиннадцать.

\- А что случилось с предыдущим ангелом-хранителем?

\- Мы это уже когда-то обсуждали, забыл? Никакого предыдущего не было, по недосмотру. Поэтому змей был так хрупок и ядовит. За время одиночества у него выработалась отличная защитная реакция. И он – единственный удав, имеющий жало. Ты ведь знаешь, что у этого семейства не предусмотрены ядовитые зубы. А у Кси они выросли.

\- И он укусил тебя, - я ткнул пальцем в грудь Дезерэтта справа[3]. - Сюда?

\- Он спал. Худой, заморенный, уставший за долгий день. Я неслышно упал на его постель, желая пригреть. Ну и... не важно, зачем ещё. Маленькой белой змейкой он скользнул на мою грудь.

\- Сценарий древний, аж тухлый. И был ясен с самого начала. Ты попался, старина. Нам пора разлетаться в разные стороны, - я мотнул головой в сторону пентхауза.

\- Чемодан! - сераф настойчиво совал мне восемь оставшихся лекарств.

\- А зачем он теперь, напомни?

Он покрутил пальцем у виска, закатил глаза, требуя, чтоб я понял очевидное, и отошел на обочину. По обыкновению я сам поймал красному сумасброду такси.

 

* * *

[1] Растения из природного парка, кольцом окружающего город Аркад. Его центром является хайер-билдинг #2 – красный филиал корпорации. Весь комплекс сооружений и дендрологического сада называется Аркадия и находится на Марсе.

[2] Великая Мать или _разг._ Мать – первичная Тьма. Великим Отцом является Хаос. Из Тьмы и Хаоса родился мир. Отец (без каких-либо дополнительных уточнений) – демиург и высший разум, создавший текущий Универсум. Серафим вольно оперирует терминами в силу своего немаленького возраста.

[3] Сердце серафима находится справа.


	17. Освобождение | Rescue

В унылом просиживании штанов я провел целый день. Мерил маленькую комнату шагами, час сидел во вшивой, неприятно пахнущей ванной, опустив ноги в холодную воду, так как от жары сдуреть можно было. Хлебал жиденький чай и размышлял. Может, всё – просто игра? Я должен подождать, перетерпеть. Закончится это само. Я не пострадаю. Не больше, чем я уже поранен.

Охранник не подавал признаков жизни. Бревном лежал под дверью. Я даже не видел, чтоб он отлучался по нужде. Может, я невнимательный. Я не подходил к окнам и не включал телевизор. Когда стемнело, я решился включить только одну настольную лампу. Но быстро выключил, так как на неё налетели полчища комаров. Оставалось только лечь в постель и перетерпеть ночь.

Где-то снаружи пробило одиннадцать. Демон нашел меня.

Я проснулся от знакомого пристального взгляда, в полной темноте. Я увидел его, потому что он был темнее темноты. Удивительный... глаза как два глубоких кристалла. Я провалился в них, ощущая режущий комок в горле. Я готов заплакать. Сам не верю, что рад его видеть.

Я несмело протянул руки. И он поднял меня с неуютного ложа.

\- Иди домой, Ла, я тут останусь.

\- Ты убьёшь их всех? - я нервно трогал его скулы, гладкие холодные щеки. - Где охранник? Ты обезвредил его?

\- Зачем? Они мои друзья. Подельники.

\- Чего?!

\- Последние два-три дня я был занят. Они не знали, как обратить на себя моё внимание. Решили, что я с тобой встречаюсь. Ну и выкрали из пентхауза. Привели к тебе и к себе заодно.

\- Ушам не верю... так какого же хрена ты меня спасаешь сейчас?

\- Мне нравится твоя задница. Пусть ещё поживет. Да, это не новость. Мне просто нравится тебя трахать. А теперь уходи отсюда.

Как мило. Я понурился, резко отдернув руки. Ненавижу, ненавижу... но устал проклинать тебя, Демон. В глазах дрожат слезы, но уже от злости и ужасной детской беспомощности. Я никто и ничто, пустое место для тебя. Я люблю тебя, и за это ты постоянно и намеренно затыкаешь мне рану раскаленными углями. Я готов выплюнуть тебе все свои обиды в лицо, но ком, застрявший в горле, не дает произнести больше ни слова. Только стон, один бессильный стон. Я отвернулся, пряча дрожащие руки в карманы. Нащупал мелочь, пара-тройка евро. На автобус хватит, на такси – вряд ли. Но не просить же у него денег, чтоб вернуться домой. Он не дает их просто так. Он дает их только за...

\- Помоги мне, - прошептал я глухо, чудом сумев сглотнуть. - Пожалуйста.

Он подошел ближе. Понял меня прекрасно. От него веяло сексом. И кровью. Слабый запах, который тем не менее сложно с чем-то перепутать. Я попытался расслабиться. Выключиться. Упасть назад. Ощутить, что он держит меня. Замереть, не думая о возможном продолжении. Мы ведь не можем заняться этим в грязной комнатке, где я томился пленником? Господи, нет... Демон сорвал с меня всё и отбросил на стену. Прижал. Так, как любил больше всего, немного выгнув к себе. С горечью и замиранием сердца жду звука расстегиваемой «молнии» и унизительного момента, когда киллер овладеет мной, обязательно грубо, быстро и оставляя наиболее болезненные следы. Но он почему-то не спешит, водя холодными пальцами по моей спине и ягодицам.

\- Они не били тебя? - тихий голос без малейшей окраски.

\- Синяки мне оставляешь только ты, - сухо ответил я и расправил ссутулившиеся плечи. - Вели себя сдержанно. Вполне корректно. Подумаешь, обозвали твоей подстилкой. Но это ведь чистая правда. Я не должен обижаться.

\- Одевайся и жди здесь.

\- Что?!

Бесполезно переспрашивать, он уже вскидывает пистолет и вихрем уносится из номера. Я пытаюсь не отставать, но в темноте разыскивать рубашку и брюки не очень удобно. Наконец, я привел себя в порядок и боязливо вышел следом. Из-за двери комнаты напротив сразу услышал его ледяной голос, обрывок фразы. От интонаций и манеры, с которой он цедил каждое слово, можно было закостенеть.

\- ...охренели? Мы прекратили торговлю людьми и человеческими органами два года назад. Вы числитесь в черных списках ФБР. Вас не жалуют. От вас с кислой миной зажимают нос. Вы – форменные отбросы. И если попадетесь, на доброго дядюшку судью не рассчитывайте. Да мне начхать, что вы бы поиграли и отдали, это похищение, на территории чужой страны. И мне начхать на него, он мне не парень. Но...

Дальше я не слушал. Медленно побрел домой, еле переставляя ноги. Думал о суициде, но вяло и без энтузиазма. Просто ничего не хотелось. Может, разве что в который раз – напиться. На балконе припасено все необходимое. Напиться, забыться, не проснуться, не рождаться. Не быть вовлеченным ни в какое дерьмо. Не любить, не страдать. Не знать. Да... не знать. Если бы можно было никогда его не узнать. И не рыдать сейчас посреди пустынной улицы, чувствуя себя самым несчастным придурком на свете.

 

* * *

\- Unnskyld oss, Herr, vi vite ikke, hvor kan vi finne deg, vi trenger deg, og det er bare et spill uten offer og blod...[1]

\- Парни, что за балаган? Вы охренели? Мы прекратили торговлю людьми и человеческими органами два года назад. Вы числитесь в черных списках ФБР. Вас не жалуют. От вас с кислой миной зажимают нос. Вы – форменные отбросы. И если попадетесь, на доброго дядюшку судью не рассчитывайте. Да мне начхать, что вы бы поиграли и отдали, это похищение, на территории чужой страны. И мне начхать на него, он мне не парень. Но он начинающий художник, говорят – многообещающий, университет заинтересовался бы его исчезновением, привели бы полицию, целую толпу прессы, предали бы дело широкой огласке, раздули и посмаковали все ваши прошлые делишки. Вы что, не знаете итальяшек? Хотите засветиться? Что? Ребята, вас я не слышу.

Конечно, я недоговариваю. Мой мальчик мне очень дорог. Каждый последующий день он обходится мне всё дороже и дороже. Но это слабость. Позорная, которую я не задавил на корню.

Я расстрелял всю банду норвежцев парализующими капсулами, они проведут шесть-восемь часов в полезных душеспасительных размышлениях, лежа ничком на полу. Это наименьшее, что я могу сделать сейчас для Ла в ответ на оскорбление.

Когда спустя час я попал домой, нашел его в очень нетрезвом состоянии. Ла Нуи активно обвинял меня в скотстве, бесчувствии и прочих очевидностях, а ещё сопротивлялся и кричал. Мне пришлось стянуть его ремнями, пристегивая к кровати, и фактически изнасиловать. Надолго заткнуть его рот языком. Он обливал меня слезами и извивался, продолжая вырываться из кожаных оков. Ремни врезались в его запястья, оставляя широкие багровые следы, в итоге пришлось их снять, чтоб не причинять дополнительную боль. С силой навалиться и пригвоздить к месту, чтоб не убежал. Он всхлипывал, не в состоянии нормально дышать, ресницы склеились от слез... секс начинался омерзительно, но прекратить я не мог. Не распоряжаюсь своим телом осознанно, когда вижу его голым, с широко разведенными ногами. Он громко задыхался от плача, когда я входил, стенал... очень жалобно, выгибая крестец, пытаясь отодвинуться и помешать мне. Всё, надоело нянчиться. Я схватил его за ягодицы, грубо раздвинул их, вонзил ногти для фиксации и держал, не отпуская... полчаса, пока трахал. Ла возбудился, как всегда, несмотря на боль. Уже спокойнее лежал на спине, выгнув шею далеко назад, тяжело дышал и неуверенно двигался навстречу. Его безупречные ноги дрожали, не справляясь с моим натиском. Я отвлекся на мгновение, отпуская его попу, взял скульптурный член Ла вспотевшей ладонью и заскользил вверх-вниз по твердой плоти. Его пенис завораживает меня. Туго налитый живой человеческой кровью, не сминается под нажимом и твердеет ещё больше, горячо отзываясь на каждое прикосновение. Я мягко дразнил его поглаживаниями, оттягивая кожицу на мокрой головке и усиливая трение кончиками пальцев. Ла застонал, матерясь сквозь зубы и резко приподымаясь вверх, мой собственный член втолкнулся в него до упора, яичками прижавшись к разгоряченному отверстию. Со стороны кажется, что мы застыли, но я двигаюсь глубоко внутри него, сладко спаявшись с его тесным проходом, быстро... очень быстро. Дыхание обрывается в крик, и он выгибается дугой над кроватью. Кончил, на секунду отстав от меня. Глубоко вздыхает, приходя в себя. Смотрит утомленно и ненавидит, все ещё пьяный и не смирившийся. Я тщательно вытер и успокаивающе погладил его конвульсивно сокращавшуюся плоть, облизал живот и сухие прокушенные губы. Он, как всегда, получил деньги. Швырнул их в меня, но не попал, ослабев. Я аккуратно сложил купюры пополам и сам спрятал в его портмоне.

\- Считай это компенсацией за плен, а не за секс.

\- Убирайся. Сукин ты сын. Фальшивый, двуличный подонок…

\- И в доказательство я проведу с тобой всю ночь.

\- Scopare...[2] Нет, только не это.

Он возразил хмуро, но практически безразлично. Не ошибся ли Клайд со своим запоздалым альтруизмом? Я выпрямился во весь рост, раздеваясь. Ла не бросил ни единого взгляда в мою сторону, хотя я знал, что он любит мою натуру. Теперь я старался не применять силу. Не делать больно. Хотя бы просто не делать больно. Осторожно надвинулся на него, ложась сверху, и Ла Нуи покорно выдохнул, соглашаясь на все, как всегда, как раб. Я обнял его, ощупывая худые плечи, выпирающие ключицы... рельефную яремную вену. Коснулся его шеи губами, но не поцеловал. Он широко раскрыл глаза и согнул колени, обвив меня ими. Думает, что я снова хочу секса. Я не хочу. Хватит денег и хватит насилия. Он снова закусил губу, приподнимая таз и подталкивая меня ниже, к своему нежному приоткрытому отверстию. Похоже, это он хочет, а не я. Но я не понимаю, почему. После того, что я только что сделал с ним.

Повторно ввел член в его влажный анус, он обильно сочился моей спермой, горячий, упругий, страшно узкий... я ощутил на лбу испарину от нового прилива желания. Подавил его, но Ла томительно застонал, требуя еще. Медленно, сантиметр за сантиметром, я проник в него поглубже, и остановился, когда он закрыл глаза и сцепил руки на моей спине. Так мы и уснули, не лежа рядом, как мне того хотелось, а он подо мной, весь мокрый, но с улыбкой на губах.

Я просыпался три раза и сосал эти губы, прислушиваясь к его мерному дыханию. Он отвечал тихими стонами и послушно раскрывал рот. Я двигался в нем, не в силах сдержаться, и ласкал в ладони его твердеющий член. Отпускал, зажимая между нашими телами, а когда трение становилось слишком сильным, ложился на бок, перекладывая нас обоих. Облизывал синяки на его запястьях и тоненькие рубцы на груди.  Потом я лег сзади, положил руки на его живот и тесно прижал к себе, хорошенько посадив на член. Все ждал, что Ла проснется, разбуженный моей ненормальной активностью. Но он спал крепко, так, как не спал уже давно. И я жадно владел им, время от времени проводя языком между его лопаток, пока сам снова не уснул.

Мне снился его вкус, соленая от пота кожа, свежая и пряно пахнущая. Ещё снилась печаль, но у неё был вкус старого вязкого вина. Ла просидел взаперти слишком долго, пока я заканчивал свою миссию. Калифорний лежит в столе, в центре овального свинцового кейса, с килограммом сопроводительных бумаг и защитной картой-чипом. Почетный конвой обещан завтра вместе с перелетом бизнес-класса от британских авиалиний. Все это передал курьер вместе с ненужными извинениями.

* * *

Очередное утро началось с... стоп! Без головной боли, но с жарким пульсом в промежности. И проснулся я не сам. Постель рядом впервые не пуста. Демон разбудил меня и разбудил нежно. Мягким, осторожным проникновением. Удивляться и задавать вопросы нет времени, я завернулся в клубок, сам насаживаясь на него. Тихо вскрикнул от удовольствия, он тесно прижимал меня к себе, разгибая и лаская между ног. Засунул пальцы в мою узкую раздразненную плоть, туда, куда уже проник его член, вытянул их мокрыми и клейкими и дал мне обсосать. Я насаживался сильнее, распаленный его непристойностью, было приятно, как всегда сладко и жгуче от его холода внутри... хотя нет, отнюдь не как всегда. Непривычно...  непривычно нежный он.

\- Есть ли ещё что-нибудь, чего ты хочешь сейчас? - спросил киллер шепотом, губами в губы, едва касаясь, почти целуя. Мы поменяли позу, теперь я сидел на нем и двигался в его ритме, раздвинув себе ягодицы, я хотел его целиком, до полного проникновения. Склонил голову, нос к носу, интимно, чтобы Демон не ускользал, но он ускользал постоянно. И я решился. 

\- Засунь язык мне в глотку. Я знаю, он длинный. Хочу тебя глубоко в горле. Так, будто ты ешь меня. Алчно... и торопливо.

\- Ты не сможешь дышать, Ла, и закашляешься.

\- Мне все равно, - я приоткрыл рот и тут же вздрогнул, почувствовав проскальзывающий между губ язык, но другой, тонкий, по-змеиному раздвоенный... в точности такой, как в моем страшном сне.

Я улыбнулся, превозмогая легкое отвращение, мысль о противоестественности поцелуя меня неимоверно и странно заводит, что-то дикое, что-то непонятное... и антихристианское. Змея во мне, язык змеи во мне, и семя змеи во мне, в двойном преобладании. Я коротко застонал, ощутив его уже там, в горле, он лизал меня и посасывал быстрыми ласкающими движениями. И его рот жадно присосался к моему, наконец-то, в полном безоговорочном единении. Задохнулся, стараясь не захлебнуться в безумном всплеске ощущений, глотаю его слюну, она как холодная вода, с терпким сладковатым привкусом, его член вонзается в меня все грубее и грубее, но я не могу кричать, когда рот целиком занят, и только судорожно вцепляюсь руками в его талию. Принимаю его, уже третий раз за ночь, мне хочется, чтобы он вообще не выходил. Мне будто голодно без него, вечно голодно. И даже когда он хорошо прорезает меня сзади, прижавшись, втолкнувшись и слившись тесно, а внутренности немеют от боли и холода, я все равно не могу насытиться. Лихорадочно двигаюсь, пытаясь насадиться еще, хотя глубже уже некуда, _проткни меня сильнее, сильнее, ну же…_ Демон кончает в меня, но не отстраняется, не сдвинувшись ни на дюйм. Я благодарно обвил его слабыми руками, я все ещё пью с его языка сахарную жидкость, не успевая сглатывать. Бессильно опадаю и растекаюсь на его теле, уставший в ещё одном пароксизме наслаждения, и он крепко держит меня, продолжая глубоко вылизывать мое горло. Ещё долго мы лежим поперек кровати, я остро чувствую развратный плен его плоти, разгоряченный и ненасытный, я жмусь к нему, прохладному, и вдыхаю его запах. Демон. Ты сжалился и освободил мои распухшие губы, хотя мне мало, я экстатически облизываю их. В горле все ещё чувствуется твоя змеиная слюна, а вглубь тела растекается твоя новая сперма, смешиваясь с предыдущими «порциями». Ты сумасшедший, ты вытворял со мной такое... я сумасшедший, я всё тебе позволил, мне всё понравилось. Но почему ты устроил это для меня?

Он высвободил меня из объятий и быстро обернул мои бедра и попу полотенцем, впитывать густую белую влагу. Отошел в свою комнату голый, а вернулся одетый, с большим шприцом. Я испугался, что это наркотики... но он ввел мне содержимое так быстро, что я и пискнуть в знак протеста не успел. Посмотрел на него в бешенстве. Он невозмутимо нащупал под тканью мой все ещё возбужденный член. Что? Черт! Мне перехватило дух, когда он, секунду подумав, обнажил его и резко взял в рот. Он никогда ещё этого не делал! Я моментально забыл о возмущении, хрипло задышал, откашлялся и изогнулся, не находя точки опоры, попытался схватиться за простынь, но пальцы соскользнули. Он сосал мне всего минуту, цеплял головку набухшего члена острым концом языка, туго оплетал от основания по всей длине пениса, лизал яички и быстро водил губами по вздувшимся венам, прижимаясь ртом и отпуская, они пульсировали и натягивались ещё больше. Я забился в его руках, теряя рассудок, в паху безумно жгло, никогда там не жгло так сильно от подобных удовольствий. Он придержал меня железной рукой, заставляя не извиваться, засосал член целиком, опуская голову пониже, чтобы я проник прямо в его горло... и с готовностью глотнул мою сперму, когда я вскрикнул, больше не выдержав этой порнографии, и выплеснулся ему в рот. Никакой передышки далее не последовало, он вытер губы, слабо улыбнулся и произнес:

\- Сегодня я возвращаюсь обратно в Америку. Оставляю тебе кое-что в сумке и этот пентхауз. Живи здесь и учись.

 

* * *

[1] Прости, господин, мы не знали, где искать тебя, ты нужен нам, и это просто была игра, без крови и жертв... (норв.)

[2] Ругательство (ит.), близкое к русскому «ебать».


	18. Время | Time

Ла Нуи устроил мне безудержную истерику, потом – небольшую драку. Рыдал и бил куда попало. Я терпеливо отражал удары, пока его силы не иссякли. Отнес мальчика в ванну и посадил под холодный душ. Он стоически молчал, но его несчастные глаза просили. Просили. Просили...

Я просто ушел, запретив преследовать себя до аэропорта. В сумке я оставил ему двести тысяч евро и свои наручные часы, которые однажды чуть не забыл в кафе на Палаццо Векьо. Они сами хотели остаться в Италии и теперь принадлежат Ла.

Я знаю, когда он нашел часы, он тут же их надел. Я также знаю, он долго сидел на кровати в моей спальне, прижимая к себе охапку моих черных рубашек. Я уезжал налегке, предоставив ему в вечное пользование весь походный гардероб наемника. Я знаю, он ходит по пентхаузу, держась за стену, пока я сижу в зале ожидания, пью виски безо льда и посматриваю в огромные окна терминала. Я знаю, он плачет над телефоном, не решаясь позвонить ни Клайду, ни матери, никому. И нет свидетелей его горя. Мой самолет взлетает. Я больше не вижу и больше не знаю. Прощай, мальчик, большое расстояние даже дьявола лишает зрения. Впереди у меня Лос-Анджелес, мой брат-близнец. И суровое наказание.

Еще не сойдя с трапа, я отметил его присутствие, разъяренный флюид воды и ртути. Фыркнул. Да, ему сложно замаскироваться. Мой Ангел – продолжатель Меркурия, в то время как сам я Плутон.

Меня любезно избавили от формальностей и паспортной проверки. Конвоиры выстроились в две шеренги. Я вышел с ними в зал встречающих и молча отдал кейс директору программы ядерной информации США. Он что-то говорил, я пожимал ему руку, улыбался и не слушал. Смотрел в бок. Из тысячи скучающих американцев, толстых, тонких, высоких и низеньких я сразу вырвал его гибкую развязную фигуру, подпирающую зеркальную стенку. Простился с делегацией, сославшись на усталость и жесткий график, и растворился в толпе. Подошел и встал напротив, в метре от него. Но даже в метре притяжение между нами чудовищно.

\- Скажи, что ты не убил его, - Андж подходит. Полметра. Наши волосы шевельнулись, медленно тянутся друг к другу.

\- Я вколол в Ла синтетический сателлит из ампулы №1. Это уничтожило вирус. _Его_ я не убил.

\- Вирус – это ещё не все. Ты отравил его своей черной скверной.

\- Я знаю. Но её вывести не так-то просто. Подождем.

\- Сколько?

Я неопределенно мотнул головой. Его рот разжался из жесткой тонкой полоски, приняв правильную форму. Безукоризненную. Похоже, он не будет меня наказывать и отбирать то единственное, чем я дорожу. Подошел ещё ближе. Счет идет на дюймы. Наши тела сейчас...

Волна повторяющихся электрических разрядов, треск и снопы искр. В восьмом терминале LAX погас свет. Я пожал плечами и осторожно забрал его губы в свои.

\- Ты прощаешь меня? - мы вышли из терминала по темной подземной парковке, оставшись в стороне от аварийных выходов, бегущих людей, суматохи, криков и паники. - В наказание?

\- Подождем, - вот и его Феррари, по особому капризу окрашенный в черный и фиолетовый цвет. Цвет моих глаз. Анджело замешкался с ключами, коварно улыбнулся и бесцеремонно засунул обе руки мне в штаны. Я замер, наслаждаясь. - Твоя тень отозвана со спецоперации по ликвидации, можешь расслабиться. Она тебя не предаст.

\- Почему она работает отдельно от меня?

\- Хэлл искусственно её оживил. Искусственно и временно.

\- Значит, это вовсе не привет из дома[1]?

\- Нет, родной. Это чудо современной генетики.

\- Ненавижу инженера...

\- Скажешь ему это лично, Юлиус, - Эндж довольно рассмеялся и сел за руль. - Но это будет завтра, на торжественном открытии его отреставрированной лаборатории. А сегодня мы едем на шоппинг. Я должен купить тебе галстук.

 

* * *

Жизнь не может зависеть от одного фактора. И не может потерять смысл с утерей данного фактора. Каким бы он ни был. Важным, большим, длительным или уникальным. Так меня учили на уроках психологии, этики и здоровья.

Все представления об этой жалкой гребаной жизни разлетелись, разбившись к чертовой матери! Есть куча неровно отколотых кусков, кровавых и гниющих. И куча эта – я. Не могу собраться обратно, все время распадаюсь на части. Сколько дней прошло? Сколько месяцев... А кровь капает всё так же. И куски не срастаются. Ничего не срастается. Становится только больнее.

В нарушение учебного плана я не сделал ни одного обязательного задания. Я упрямо рисую черные холсты. В них преобладают темно-красные тона, ядовито-оранжевые, ещё голубые и фиолетовые штрихи, холодные, флуоресцентные... светящиеся во тьме. Я пишу их маниакально, это единственный способ не заглядывать на дно бутылки и не смолить. Я не общаюсь с матерью, не хочу видеть Клайда, я разговариваю, только когда меня окрикивают. Меня боятся, но выгонять не решаются. В моих глазах поселилось что-то ужасное. Это передается холстам и краскам... и мои мрачные работы путешествуют по мировым выставкам, притягивая максимум внимания. Мне все равно. Недостатка в деньгах я не испытываю. Я мог бы вообще ничего не делать, а отправиться, например, в морской круиз. Но это равносильно самоубийству, я выпрыгну в воду. А здесь, на суше, меня манят высокие этажи, мне нельзя близко подходить к краю, иначе соблазн пересилит.

Я опасен сам для себя, но пока ещё не опасен для общества. Я принудительно сходил к психиатру два раза, но кроме невроза на почве гормонального сбоя он ничего не обнаружил. Дурак. Вы все – дураки. Вы ничего не знаете, и я никогда не захочу вам рассказать. С чем я столкнулся, и почему я это никак не могу пережить.

Я раздраженно вытер пот со лба, зачерняя жирной тушью углы картины, слой за слоем. Это моя последняя работа, восемнадцатая за год. Да, пора уж признаться себе. С тех пор прошел год. Точнее, завтра – годовщина с момента его ухода. И на завтра же намечено открытие выставки художников-постмодернистов здесь, во Флоренции. Я должен приготовиться, побриться, замазать глубокие круги под глазами, изобразить тень улыбки. Но сначала – я должен закончить картину. Она божественна. То есть антибожественна. Я изобразил мрачный переулок в бедном квартале, там не горят фонари, асфальт разбит, кругом мусор. Свет падает только от тусклой луны, но она за кадром, не попала на холст. Посередине переулка ступает он. Я поймал один из самых роскошных моментов его походки. Ноги обуты в огромные сапоги с металлическими вставками, выше – латексные штаны, вместе они дают поразительный двойной отблеск. А ещё выше – он обнажен, и его кожа светится... я сдержал всхлип. Его руки пусты, пристегнутая к поясу кобура с пистолетом почти сливается с фоном, оружие незаметно, но зато его глаза таят страшную угрозу. И губы, насмешливый изгиб, кровавый оскал... Клыки я не рисовал, они излишни. Он и так смертельно опасен. Вокруг его фигуры, окутанной черным облаком волос, сам собой вырастает ореол, огненное кольцо, но огонь холодный – не желтый и даже не белый, почти голубой. Издали Демон и его гало напоминают громадный зрачок хищного глаза. Он совершенен. Я никогда не рисовал с таким упоением. И сам себе делаю больно. Глупец.

Я вздохнул и откинул голову, делая передышку. Шея болит, но нужно потерпеть и закончить. Пока встал поодаль, оценивая технику. Тьма уже достаточно хороша, густая, беспросветная... такая, которую он любит. Наверное, он оценил бы. Если бы хоть чуть-чуть испытывал интерес ко мне и к живописи.

Я отогнал неприятные мысли. Нужно вернуться к его глазам, они сверкают на бледном лице так, как мне не нарисовать, но я должен попытаться. Я смешал обычную фиолетовую гуашь с лакирующей серебряной краской, но оттенок получился кошмарным. Я нанес его в качестве основы, оставил высыхать и теперь попытаюсь смешать ещё раз. Возьму термостойкое глянцевое серебро и более темный оттенок фиолетового. Дело мое провальное, потрачено впустую более семи часов, но упрямство побеждает. Демон смотрит на меня с широченного холста. Я сдержал желание впиться в его нарисованные губы, поставил картину сушиться и свалился в ненавистную постель. Завтра ответственный день, а я не высплюсь, как всегда. Приедут эти... оба. Клайд и Соланж. Я разучился звать её мамой. Вообще разучился звать хоть кого-то. Клайд быстро оставил попытки наладить со мной контакт, и хоть за это я ему очень благодарен. Но завтра, завтра...

Я смежил веки. Они быстро краснели под напором слез.

 

* * *

Флоренция гудела. Конец жаркого лета две тысячи тринадцатого, открытие арт-сезона, двадцать седьмой по счету фестиваль искусства, постмодернистская выставка и первые его талантливые пташки. Здесь экспонировались десятки начинающих итальянских и французских художников, они даже могли рассчитывать на покупателей, так как выставка являлась одновременно и ярмаркой.

Ла Нуи нервничал и позволил себе сигарету. Он вел им строгий учет, боясь сорваться, но день выдался особенный, требующий полной собранности и внимательности. Он выгодно занял самый нижний участок аллеи, перекрытой для экспозиции, чтобы спускавшиеся вниз посетители видели его работы последними и получали от них яркий и неизгладимый след. Нескольким коллекционерам он уже ответил отказом на продажу „E 'eccitatore“[2] – именно так Ла назвал законченный накануне портрет. По понятным причинам он интересовал покупателей больше остальных работ. Другие картины были сильнее наполнены символизмом и мрачной любовной лирикой: стальными шипами, складывавшимися в жуткие цветы, бурлящими водопадами черной крови, ржавой сумеречной пустыней, обглоданными костьми, игральными картами и белыми масками. Здесь же была конкретика. Волшебная фигура, неслышно скользящая в ночи, убийца, чьи глаза обещают так много.

Понемногу собралась толпа, забрала его в плотное кольцо. Ла устал повторять «нет». Какие-то безумцы начали предлагать за портрет Демона совсем уж астрономические и неоправданные суммы. Сквозь крикливую массу голосистых итальянцев пробралась худощавая, уже немолодая женщина в простом черном платье. Её траур хорошо контрастировал с пестрой группой участников выставки. И просто идеально сочетался со стилистикой картины. Ла Нуи заставил себя расплыться в улыбке.

\- Здравствуй, мама. Рад, что ты заглянула в мой скромный уголок. Как поживаешь?

\- Бывало и лучше, сынок, - Соланж прижала его к груди. - Бывало и лучше. Твой друг с зелеными волосами попросил передать извинения, у него не получилось приехать.

Ла понимающе кивнул. Клайд правильно оценил его состояние и избавил от лишних тревог и воспоминаний. О том, что испытание было нелегким, он мог лишь догадываться. И испытание сегодняшним днем – тоже такое... такое. Какое?

Ла Нуи нечаянно поднял голову, обратившись лицом к началу улицы, и пошатнулся.

По аллее шли двое. Они уже благополучно собрали богатый урожай взглядов. Больше, чем собрали все картины на выставке, вместе взятые. На них оборачивались и долго смотрели вслед. Прекрасные дамы при виде них надолго замолкали, позабыв, что кокетничали, а кавалеры чувствовали себя опущенными, по меньшей мере, в чан с говном. Эти двое плевали на людей и на погоду. Шли не спеша, высокомерно отметая волну внимания, и что-то тихо обсуждали. Огромные сапоги, латексные костюмы и длинные волосы. Их трудно было высмеять за нелепые наряды в такой знойный день. Они не казались ряжеными, напротив – внушали благоговейный страх. Они были близнецами, абсолютно идентичными. Ну... на первый взгляд идентичными.

Наконец они дошли. И толпа, собравшаяся перед „E 'eccitatore“, безмолвно расступилась, пропуская их вперед.

Ла Нуи сел на землю. Из его дрожащих пальцев выпала вторая сигарета. Зажигалка погасла, он не смог подкурить.

\- Эндж, как тебе портрет? - бесстрастно спросил один киллер.

\- Неплохо, признаюсь. Только не припомню, чтоб ты ходил на задания полуобнаженным, - второй лучезарно улыбнулся и непринужденным жестом зажег сигарету художника.

\- Да, это непрактично, - отозвался первый, казавшийся погруженным в глубокие раздумья. - Но для сохранения художественной стилистики произведения сойдет. А что ты думаешь по поводу огненного гало?

\- Никогда не видел, чтоб ты так палился, - второй хихикнул. - Чтоб все соседи были в курсе, когда приемка товара и отлов инсайдеров. Ну ладно, будет нам стебаться. Сколько ты отвалишь за картину, Ди?

\- А сколько попросят, - Демон уселся напротив Ла, подняв столб бурой пыли, и снял очки. Понизил голос. Интонация живая и лукавая, совсем не похожа на его обычный ледяной тон. - _Сколько, мальчик?_

Ла Нуи помотал головой. Язык прилип к гортани, даже пикнуть не получалось. Ангел сел рядом с Демоном и тоже снял очки.

\- Не бойся. Мы не дразнить тебя пришли. Картину заберем обязательно, но в обмен ты получишь кое-что ценнее денег. Информацию, - он властно взял брата за подбородок. - Я расскажу тебе о нем, крошка Ла. О нас обоих.

 

* * *

[1] Домом негласно именуется Ад. Вторым значением является особняк демонов в Гонолулу.

[2] Он разжигает страсть (ит.). То же, что Exciter по-английски.


	19. Истинный лекарь | True healer

Выставка, волнение, запоздалые амбиции и шок забыты. Всепоглощающее чувство завладело мной снова. Я иду с ними домой, иду как во сне, они плывут по обе стороны от меня, настоящие, покрытые обычной человеческой кожей, а не драконьей чешуей... и совсем не похожие на наемных убийц. Я часто моргаю, но они не пропадают. И их руки, держащие мою талию в двойном захвате, сжимаются лишь крепче.

Они переговариваются между собой, так тихо, что я вижу только, как шевелятся губы и поворачиваются головы, но их шепот вползает в меня, каждое неуслышанное слово, гладким блестящим камешком уходит под кожу, падает на дно сознания, пока их улыбки и мягкие плавные жесты не заполняют меня до краев. Я давно уже не дышу, а задыхаюсь, мне сладко и дурно в плотном облаке их общей ауры, как в области сверхмощного притяжения двух планет... или двух солнц. Мне горячо и непонятно, отчего так повышается температура, и в ответ на свои недоуменные взгляды я ловлю лишь утешающие усмешки Ангела, я моргаю, должно быть, в тысячный раз. И он исчезает. Испуганный, я закрываю глаза снова, держу их плотно закрытыми долго, много дольше одной секунды... пока ресницы не затрепетали, и я охнул от пронзительных ощущений. Он слизывает капельку пота с моего лба, касается горячими губами, они так похожи и не похожи на губы Демона, но...

Мысли заметались в голове со скоростью света, его дыхание жжет мою и без того перегретую голову, его движения запутывают и пугают. Я беспомощен, в недоумении, накрытый паникой, как колпаком, с ворохом вопросов, распоротых по швам слов, я потерял их, я уже не иду по мостовой между двумя посланцами ада, а падаю... И Демон подхватывает меня, окатывая волной холода и мрака. Отрезвляет и приводит в чувство.

Всё изменилось. Теперь я застыл неподвижно в ловушке, зажатый между их телами. Ангел бесстыдно встал спереди, прильнув ко мне и заслонив собой солнце. Низко наклонил голову, его руки лежат одновременно на оружии... и на моих бедрах. Его поза таит угрозу, кто он мне – друг или враг? Демон закрыл меня собой сзади, отделив от всего остального мира своей черной тенью, его голова, напротив, высоко поднялась, и я могу довериться ему... что я и сделал, несмело упав на его грудь и отдышавшись от беспричинного страха. Умираю в детской робости, но заглядываю в синие глаза Энджи, они придвинулись ко мне очень близко, почти к самому лицу. Полыхают жаром множества взорвавшихся звезд, глубокие, колодцы без дна... но я не читаю их, они непроницаемы, они лишь наполняют меня светом, заливают, обнажают все внутри, я почти вижу себя... Господи, я действительно вижу. Я прозрачный. Похож на один большой бесцветный кристалл. Только в центре груди я вижу что-то странное, сквозь это свет не проходит, а поглощается. Что это?

Картинка задрожала и исчезла. Теперь я точно пришел в себя. И очутился на улице один. И как будто вечереет. Я открываю рот, чтобы позвать на помощь и возмутиться, но, оглядевшись кругом, понимаю, что я на Виа Граццио. И дверь пентхауза открыта. Они уже внутри. Они ждут меня за тем столом, тем самым... я вздыхаю, припоминая все. И адвоката Руфуса с кипой макулатуры, и пиццу, оставленную мне в первую ночь, и бутылки мартини, и Клайда, он ссорился там с кем-то. С кем-то, конечно... с обладателем циничного голоса и брутальных манер.

Я улыбнулся своим невеселым мыслям и перепрыгнул последнюю ступеньку, поднявшись на третий этаж особняка. Меня втягивают внутрь, практически силой сажают за этот стол. Две силы, четыре руки. Две пары глаз. Изучают меня неторопливо, ощупывают, выясняя настроения, эмоции, усталость, желание говорить и слушать. Я вздохнул, покорно дав им свою голову на растерзание.

Но вот досмотр окончен, стол подвинулся, а их кресла оказались рядом. Я не очень понял, как, но я уже сижу в объятьях одного, и его гибкие пальцы влезают в мои волосы, мягко перебирая и расчесывая. Горячие пальцы. Значит, ты – Ангел. Я хотел повернуться и посмотреть на второго, но эти пальцы мягко удержали, обездвижив.

\- Сиди. Он здесь, он никуда не денется. Демон, ледяной и бесчувственный, - смешливый искрящийся тон и низкий голос. Бархатный, сверх меры сладкий, вибрирующий в полутонах, в нескрываемой иронии... Демон так говорить не умеет. Я весь обратился в слух. - Ты не знаешь, но он женат. Есть человек, который делит с ним холод и бесчувствие. Есть человек, который ждет его дома, в то время, когда он думает о тебе... или тебе подобных. Не обижайся, Ла. Я не имел в виду проституток. Я говорю об изменах. Они случаются крайне редко. На моей памяти, этот раз – первый. Значит, подобных тебе не было. А если и были, то они не выжили. Он мог их съесть, если кровь их была достаточно нежна. А мог бросить. Они погибли в страшной агонии, медленно, не догадываясь, что пожирает их изнутри. Ты носил в себе эту смерть. Ты не чуял её внутри, в сосудах, выталкиваемую каждым сердечным сокращением все дальше, все глубже. Скверна, проникающая до костей. Вирус, который есть Демон, но в то же время, это – не он. Он отравил тебя субстанцией, которую я постараюсь вытянуть. Если ты позволишь. Он должен сделать кое-что с тобой в последний раз. А я буду наблюдать. Я поймаю момент.

Сначала я не понял, что должен был сделать Демон. И почему в последний раз... Но гостиная сменилась спальней, быстро, будто кто-то перекрутил декорации, одежда сползает с меня, убегает и прячется, под моей кожей умелые руки пропускают ток, мое тело принимает неудобная шелковая простынь, а сам я принимаю... его. Я коротко застонал, пронзаемый слишком быстро, без прелюдий, без подготовки, как так, ну почему, он снова причиняет мне боль, за что...

\- Хватит, - вполголоса приказал Ангел. - Не лицемерь. Тебе вовсе не больно.

Что? Я шевельнулся, недоверчиво ловя свои ощущения, новые, вместо тех привычных, которые мне рефлекторно подсунул мозг. Ну, кое-что осталось. Выступившие слезы, они стекают по вискам. От боли, она все-таки есть, но намного слабее, будто перебитая чем-то. Он все ещё входит в меня, вошел не до конца, но его сумасшедшая ярость угасает, душимая, как шея дикого зверя в гибких путах. _Ангел? Это ты его держишь, не тронув даже пальцем?_

Я подался вверх, мои руки впервые свободны, и я осмелился обнять ими своего насильника. Длинное тело, красивое, мускулистое, ты не давал мне к нему притронуться, никогда. Разве только в момент оргазма... когда на доли секунды прекращал все контролировать. Я нарочито сладко застонал, требуя больше твоего внимания. Измененный до неузнаваемости, Демон опускается на меня всем телом, тесно прилипая. Ласкает холодными ладонями, трахает медленно и чувственно… я раскрылся весь, жадно ловя каждое прикосновение. Выгнулся не без опаски, глубже ощутив его член внутри. Длинный, холодный, но слабо пульсирующий кровью... теперь я знаю, теперь это очевидно. Все происходит так, потому что рядом Ангел. _Странная метаморфоза, в которой ты себе отказываешь, разделенный с ним в любое другое время. Твой брат и соучастник, он, должно быть, твоя самая большая драгоценность..._ Но сейчас он бережно обнимает меня, голого, и незаметно поднимает над постелью нас обоих. Смотрит за процессом, повергая меня в невыносимый стыд. Как ты двигаешься во мне, крепко сжав и раздвинув мои ягодицы... Сперма, смешанная с кровью, розовой струей течет по ногам. А потом выплескивается ещё что-то. Темное и вязкое, похожее на смолу. Просто резко отделяется от моего тела, из груди, как плевок. И тянется по воздуху к Энджи.

\- Я не уверен, что тебе нужны мои объяснения, но это – Тьма, - тихо произнес Ангел, обмакнув в черную гадость пальцы. Она немедленно обволокла всю его ладонь. - Настоящая, одушевленная, в физическом воплощении. Из неё состоит Демон почти на сто процентов. Ментально, конечно же. Она проявляется вот так, только когда выходит из тела. А затянулась она в тебя во время секса, вашего второго тесного контакта. Человеку опасно с ней жить, высокая концентрация тьмы убивает. Маленькая доза убивает тоже, но медленнее. Мое присутствие позволило вытянуть её из тебя, но для полного излечения мы должны исчезнуть из твоей жизни. Есть ещё одно «но», не позволяющее уйти нам просто так. Ты должен как-то простить Демона. Я говорю «как-то» и не могу соизмерить разрушения, которые он причинил тебе. Даже если ты не считаешь все, что он принес тебе, несчастьем, он-то знает, как обстоят с этим дела на самом деле. И это основная причина, почему он не сближается с людьми. Юлиус?..

\- Прости меня, - вымолвил Демон, медленно лизнув мой висок. - Я не должен был позволять себе ничего даже в первый раз. Но ты так манил меня... Я и сейчас не могу удержать себя.

Он задвигался во мне с новой силой, его член казался каменным, я опять стонал от боли, безвольно принимая его в себя, на всю длину... потом уткнулся в грудь Ангела, чувствуя стеснительную благодарность за оказанную поддержку и заботу. Энджи поглаживал меня по голове, ласково шепча:

\- Все хорошо, Ла Нуи, малыш... Потерпи чуть-чуть, сейчас будет приятно, я обещаю. Он убийца и безумный садист, но твой предел выносливости знает.

И, правда… стало немного легче, гибкое тело, вонзавшееся с такой силой и беспощадностью, неожиданно прижалось ко мне, Демон потянулся к моему члену, стиснул его в руке и продолжил в совершенно ином ритме. Мне захотелось рыдать от избытка нежности, которой теперь были пропитаны его движения. И этого всего я лишусь, как только будет произведен последний толчок, и он прольет в меня ещё немного своего страшного змеиного наслаждения. Как заставить его не кончить? Идиотский вопрос. Как уговорить его остаться со мной...

 

* * *

Ла Нуи все-таки заплакал, содрогаясь то от жара, то от холода, и устало провис в железных объятьях. Ангел обвил его за талию, окутывая мягким теплом. С упреком посмотрел на брата.

_\- Ты всегда всем делаешь только плохо. Хоть раз принеси удовольствие без пригоршни боли в придачу._

_\- Я не могу. И делаю только то, что могу. И того факта, что я урод, не исправить._

_\- Тогда хоть притворись другим. Поцелуй его,_ \- Энджи расправил длинные спутавшиеся волосы Ла и раздвинул в стороны, освобождая шею. Демон приник к ней губами... и они оба услышали тихий блаженный стон.

\- Ты никогда меня не целовал, когда трахал, - в голосе Ла были отчетливо заметны новые слезы. Ангел одарил братишку новым взглядом, от которого передохла бы вся рыба в Арно.

_\- Заканчивай. Нежно. Так, чтобы он сумел зачеркнуть все предыдущее твое насилие._

_\- Если ты поможешь._

\- Подними голову, малыш.

Ла поднял... и Энджи осторожно просунул ему в рот язык. Ощущения от этого влажного поцелуя на миг заглушили все, что происходило между ног, Ла Нуи задрожал, задыхаясь и ловя его губы, но они ускользали, перемещаясь на его мокрые щеки и глаза, мягко укололись об отяжелевшие ресницы и вернулись к нему солеными... нет, не солеными, их сладость ничем нельзя было перебить. Ла жадно обхватил их, поддавшись неистовому желанию укусить, возобладать, взять верх, хоть раз оттолкнуть от себя бессилие... Ангел выгнулся назад, увлекая его ниже, обратно на постель, на себя, и спокойно соглашаясь с натиском. Шокированный, Ла Нуи быстро отпустил его, возвращаясь в полную власть холода. Андж скривил губы в полуусмешке. Его подопечный не хочет выздоравливать. Но выбора не будет, и Демон это тоже прекрасно знает. Он поманил их обоих к себе, характерным жестом, будто приглашал на танец.

\- Почему ты помогаешь мне? - Ла Нуи тихо вздохнул, потирая немеющие руки.

\- Я всегда закрываю собой дыры, которые он ошибочно оставляет в сердцах людей. Дыры от пуль из этого списка самые пустяковые. К счастью, он крайне редко делает ошибки. Иначе бы мне приходилось колесить по многим странам, исправляя его необдуманные поступки. А ты... ты просто особый случай. Второй человек, в которого он влюбился так сильно.

\- А первый – ты?

\- О нет, - Андж невольно засмеялся, - в меня он не влюблялся. С этой любовью он родился.


	20. Прошлое | Past

Я проснулся ранним утром, очнувшись от крайне тяжёлого сна. Ничего не запомнилось, но во рту стоял омерзительный вкус крови и неизвестного горьковатого снадобья. Странно, я не пил на ночь никаких лекарств. Шторы «гуляли» по всей комнате от сильного сквозняка. Должно быть, Соланж открыла окна настежь, драит дом. В воздухе витала пыль и запах мятного порошка. Мать всегда затевает уборку, когда волнуется. Конечно, ведь это Особенный День! Щекотание в желудке, немного приглушенное завтраком для чемпионов, старый рюкзак на плечи и я еду во Флоренцию. Да, я сделал невозможное, я вырвал одно из полсотни бюджетных мест в UNIFI, кафедра искусств.

Вчера неожиданно пришло письмо о зачислении, но сегодня уже нет времени на пустые восторги и празднования, я должен отправиться туда, осмотреться и выбрать жилье. Квартирный вопрос волнует мать больше всего. Университетская общага? Все что угодно, только не общага, отрезала она. Значит, я найду комнату. Ну, хоть полкомнаты. Неужели никто не согласится приютить бедного студента?

Я побежал на остановку, заметив, что опаздываю, рассидевшись с завтраком, и едва успел вскочить в автобус. Чуть не прищемил рюкзак. В боковом кармане тут же заверещал телефон не своим голосом. Да кто это может быть в такую рань?!

\- Клайд! Раньше тебя проснулись только птицы, - я прошел турникет, оплатив проезд, и уселся на единственное пустовавшее место. Телефон прижал к уху плечом. - И звонишь ты как всегда, выбрав самый удобный момент. Я ещё омлет дожевываю, бекон между зубов застрял.

\- Ла, соня, ты все проспал. Я затусил ночью с интересными людьми, они перекинулись со мной парой дельных слов. Короче. Совсем коротко. Я нашел тебе дом! Офигенный, дорогущий, но тебе он не будет стоить ни гроша. Соглашайся сейчас, пока они не ушли. Мы тут дружно блевали в туалете, били кафель и ломали биде, они мне уже как родные.

\- Кто «они»?

\- Американцы. Особенно, один, высоченный, пьяный, и волосы красные-красные! - я слушал, как Клайд буквально захлебывается от восторга, и мрачнел. В рот возвращался привкус горького лекарства. - Приезжай скорее, нужно подписать бумаги, другого варианта не найти, я навел справки. Во Флоренции все очень дорого, тебе не сдадут даже сарай без рекомендаций. А эти ребята классные и дали добро на заселение хоть завтра.

Я отнял трубу от уха и посидел так с минуту, отдыхая. Динамик трещал непрерывно, Клайд выкладывал ещё и ещё, какие-то новые подробности о веселых ночных посиделках, но я не хотел ничего знать. Американцы – это круто. Но что-то мне дурно при мысли о сделке. И если больше вариантов нет...

\- Клайд?

\- Да!

\- Знаешь, я тут подумал – сэкономлю-ка я мамины гроши и поживу в общаге. Может не так это и страшно. Вольюсь в коллектив, приобщусь к новой жизни. А Соланж… не узнает ничего пока.

\- Ты что, рехнулся? Там антисанитария полная, а ты чистоплюй и аккуратненький маменькин сыночек... - он спохватился, затыкаясь. Я поджал губы в ожидании продолжения. - Слушай, извини, а? Ла, ты ещё на линии? Эй, я не хотел. Просто ты и вправду зверски поддерживаешь чистоту, а там будет вино, шлюхи, горы немытой посуды, неисправный душ, насекомые в полу и под плинтусом, закопченные окна, заблеванный сортир...

\- Как тот твой сортир сейчас, да?

\- Мы в ресторане! - он вспыхнул, хоть я и не вижу этого. Ухо вспотело, я приложил телефон ко второму. - Ла, я был не прав. Делай как хочешь. Но тебе там не понравится, честно.

Я отключился. Упрямо вздернул голову. Все ужасы общежития меркнут на фоне нашей идиотской ссоры. Я обязательно с ним помирюсь. А пока рейсовый автобус везет меня во Флоренцию, прибытие в одиннадцать утра. День полон дел и волнений.

Сходил в администрацию оформляться и заселяться. Получил форму первокурсника и плоский ключ от комнаты №13 в третьем корпусе. Будем считать это число счастливым. Теперь самое время пообедать и познакомиться со всеми потенциальными друзьями. Столовая откроется в сентябре, но через дорогу есть дешевая траттория, там собралось большинство иногородних. Счастливые вчерашние абитуриенты, и я среди них. Такой же, как они. Ну, может, я немного бледнее, чем всегда. Выбрал столик и увидел свое отражение в огромной зеркальной витрине. Немного солнца исправит этот ужасный цвет лица. А часы можно снять, чтоб загар ровно лег на руки и не оставил некрасивые белые полоски. Стоп, какие ещё часы? Откуда у меня часы?! И почему они... такие... _дорогие_.

Резко подкатила тошнота. Ошибки быть не может, наручные часы, незаметно выплывшие из ниоткуда, стоят целое состояние. Гравировка швейцарского дома Ulysse Nardin, мягкий кожаный ремешок, платина высшей пробы. И крупная буква D под сапфировым стеклом. Если я продам их, то выручу кучу денег. А если меня обвинят в краже? Откуда, ну откуда они взялись?!

\- Ух ты! - ко мне незаметно подсела девушка. Стройная, загорелая... симпатичная. Наверное, из восточной Европы. Наверное, воровка. Она тоже смотрела на часы. - Какие крутые! И красивые! Чей-то подарок?

\- Э... ну...  - я совершенно не мог вспомнить, где прошел дождь из аксессуаров класса люкс и как я под него попал. И не мог на ходу соврать, в каком магазине купил и когда. Я понятия не имею, каким образом приобретаются такие часы! Специальный предварительный заказ? Перевод денег банком? Черт, она сейчас уйдет. А я мычу что-то невнятно, как идиот. Улыбнулся девушке, втайне надеясь, что она не воровка. - Ты права, дед подарил. Я – Лучиано Ла Нуи ди Фраммио. Обычный парень. Поступил на кафедру искусств, надеюсь стать художником и модельером. А ты?

\- А я Розамунда, и фамилия у меня не такая клёвая, как у тебя, - она смущенно спрятала руки в карманы джинсовой юбки. - Из Румынии я. Экзамен провалила, но родители заплатили уже за первый семестр. А ты вовсе не обычный парень. Хорошо выглядишь. Дома я таких не встречала.

\- Спасибо. А ты здорово говоришь по-итальянски.

\- Наверное. Будешь кофе? Его тут готовят довольно паршиво.

\- Его везде готовят паршиво, - мы дружно рассмеялись, и я сделал заказ на два эспрессо.

Розамунда перестала стесняться. Одна её рука нашла себе местечко на моем плече. Я узнал, что у неё три брата, и все они на заработках в Польше и в Италии. В кафе работал кондиционер, и все же она расстегнула верхнюю пуговку на своей блузке. Я подмечал изменения краем глаза, стараясь при этом смотреть в чашку. Встревожился, когда молния сбоку на её юбке внезапно разошлась. И не выдержал, когда она, оборвав себя на полуслове, полезла целоваться.   

\- Извини, - я резко отклонился вбок, плеснув в неё нечаянно кофе.

\- Нет, ты извини! - Розамунда растерянно посмотрела на свою испачканную блузку, вдруг разревелась, схватила сумочку и убежала в дамскую комнату.

Я расплатился и вышел из ресторана, решив никого не ждать. В голове каша, застрял последний сумбурный диалог с незнакомкой, обрывки сновидения, дурацкий разговор с Клайдом... и снова этот сон, я медленно припоминаю его. Кривые картины, окутанные темнотой, а в темноте – шепот, жар и блеск хищных глаз. И неуемная жажда. Тяжесть, прочно осевшая в желудке. Привкус горечи в моем горле... он никак не проходит, даже залитый крепким кофе.

Розамунда выплыла из траттории, надменно, как королева. Правда, королева без царства и без блузки, в одной тоненькой майке. Машинально отметил, какая короткая у неё юбка. Группа парней у общаги уже бросает на неё откровенные взгляды. Алжирцы... животные. А она смотрит на меня и поправляет волосы, видимо, взвешивая все за и против. Конечно, сравнения в мою пользу. Розамунда колеблется для виду, с коварной улыбкой на устах. Стреляет глазами в стороны, виляет бедрами. И стучит каблуками, приближаясь. Она очень хороша собой, но точно ли я знаю, чего сам хочу? И этого ли я хочу?

Времени на раздумья больше нет. Она ринулась в атаку. Отступать было некуда, спина натолкнулась на холодное стекло витрины. Девушка, практически оседлавшая меня, агрессивная, возбужденная, с ненормальным румянцем... кладет руку на мою шею и шепчет:

\- Может, попробуем ещё раз познакомиться, красавчик? Просто поцелуй меня, я не влеплю тебе пощечину в ответ.

\- Я не умею, - нехотя выдавил я. Посмотрел вверх, затылком тоже стукнувшись о стекло, выражаю деланное безразличие. Почему она не смеется надо мной? Я ни с кем ещё не встречался, меня никто не хотел так откровенно. А если и хотел, то не осмеливался подойти и швырнуть свое желание вот так в лицо. Как это сделала она, сейчас.

Розамунда нетерпеливо передернула плечами, её руки побежали по моему телу, но вместо сладкой дрожи я чувствую что-то вроде недоумения. Это все? Её грудь почти вырвалась из одежды, большая, тяжелая, соски рельефно проступили сквозь лифчик, я ощутил что-то вроде нездорового интереса, но, когда прикоснулся, они меня разочаровали. Два неровных бугорка, торчащих на полушариях, которые сплошь покрыты синеватыми прожилками. Отталкивающая кожа, прозрачная, как рыбья чешуя. Я лишь коснулся, а она уже застонала, мгновенно выгибаясь. Что происходит, черт возьми? Она хватает мои руки и тянет вниз, под свою юбку, а там...

\- Нет. Прошу, не здесь, - с большим трудом я выговорил это, а не что-то другое. К горлу совсем явственно подкатила тошнота. Если меня вырвет сейчас... покрываясь холодным потом, я трогал ее, она заставляла меня, она была без трусиков, она, должно быть, сняла их в дамской... А может, изначально пришла без них?

 

_Знаешь ли, все мокрые щелки нашего класса хотели тебя на выпускном балу._

 

Дьявол... теперь я понял, что ты имел в виду, Клайд. В ужасе я отдернул руки, спихнув с себя похотливую девчонку раньше, чем меня стошнило.

Она громко заверещала, на потеху толпе, собравшейся у хостела, но поздно спохватилась, что улица не альков, а небо – не балдахин. Скороговоркой залопотала что-то на своем языке, явно нелестные отзывы в мой адрес и пожелания здоровья моим родственникам до десятого колена. Поправила юбку, покрутила пальцем у виска и быстро зашагала прочь.

Скатертью дорога. Плевать, что она сказала. Надеюсь, я больше никогда её не увижу.

Я стоял или лежал на витрине, крепко зажав себе рот обеими ладонями, и старался просто не думать. Ни о чем. Рвотные позывы не уменьшались, пока из сознания не убралось ощущение... то самое ощущение, я испытал его, когда трогал девицу между ног. Неприятие, отторжение, щепотка страха, острое желание отдернуть руку, стряхнуть с неё липкое нечто, помыть... будто я замарался в болотной жиже. Меня мутит. Что это значит? Я болен? Со мной что-то не так? Ведь это была девушка, а не жаба.

_У меня нет тяги к девушкам?_ Я ни капли не возбудился.

Ну и что это значит? У кого спросить совета? Доктор, священник, палач?.. Поможет мне кто-то, как же. Осмеют и заклеймят. Я как назло один, но и в Ареццо я не побеспокоился обзавестись друзьями. Мать в такие вещи не посвящают, не будет она меня слушать, скорее, испугается и из дому выгонит. Значит... есть только Клайд. Но он надулся на меня. Да и как я скажу?! ЧТО я скажу? Что меня чуть не вывернуло на крепкие женские сиськи? Он ответит то, что отвечает всегда. Что я сам как девчонка. Выгляжу как они, ресницами хлопаю. И что мне нужен...

Я дернулся, выпрямившись и в третий раз стукнувшись о витрину. Потер затылок, соображая быстро, очень быстро. Это не катастрофа, но нужно действовать молниеносно. Пока я верю в свое безумие, пока не передумал. Нет времени ждать, пока Клайд отойдет, протрезвеет и сам наберет меня с предложением помириться. Но ведь гордость аристократа никогда не позволит мне шагнуть навстречу первым...

Спустя пять минут гордость сдалась и очень даже позволила. Я звоню ему, набрасывая на ходу свой гениальный план.

\- Привет алкоголикам Ареццо. Дополз до дома, отсыпаешься после ночного загула?

\- Иди ты! - он захрипел и сплюнул. - Такое выгодное дельце проворонили. Забугорные гости уже простились со мной. А ты чего хотел?

\- Слушай, я уже в общаге. Ознакомился с нравами здешних обитателей. Осмотрел комнату и прилагавшиеся к ней трупы. И, знаешь, не метнулся спасаться под мамину юбку.

\- Эй, я рад. Я бросался словами, я больше не буду. Давай замнём.

\- Это ещё не все. Помнишь, однажды ты спрашивал, почему я шатаюсь без девушки?

\- Не помню, не спрашивал. С хрена ли мне интересоваться твоими пассиями. И что дальше?

\- Да то! Только что я встретил, кажется, самую красивую из них. И понял. Я не люблю... ну, не люблю я это.

\- Что – «это»?

\- Ну... секс я не люблю! С ними. И все такое. Не нравится мне. Не до полного отвращения, конечно, но я не могу представлять без содрогания, как буду целовать ее. И дальше, все самое интересное. Оно такое противное... - я понизил голос, опасаясь быть услышанным прохожими. Вещи, которые я выкладывал другу, нормальные люди держат при себе, но по необъяснимой причине меня безудержно несло вперед, язык сам выговаривал слова, выстреливая автоматной очередью. - Понимаешь, она мне показала. Почти все показала. Юбку задрала выше головы. У неё там, ну... все готово было. Бери и жарь. А я как представил, что буду засаживать в нее... короче, меня чуть не стошнило. Все эти складки, эта кожа, эти мокрые штуки... фу, - я скривился, переводя дыхание. - Хотя сиськи, не спорю, нравятся. Но на них лучше просто смотреть, не трогая. Поэтому я тут подумал и решил. В топку девушек.

\- Всех? Из-за одной?

\- Да.

\- Ну и дурак же ты, - я услышал, как он садится и обеспокоено взъерошивает себе волосы. Вздыхает, должно быть, гадая, обо что я стукнулся и не стукнуть ли меня ещё разок, покрепче. - Ты от обыкновенной шалавы пострадал, сочувствую, друг, но это не конец света. Они не все такие. Иногда девушки бывают нормальными.

\- Иногда девушки бывают нормальными, - я передразнил. - Врезать бы тебе, Клайд, хоть раз хорошенько, сломав петушиный гребень.

\- Я сам тебе врежу, не боись, зайчик, - он ухмыльнулся, перейдя на издевательский шепоток. Но что за чёрт. Меня торкает от его изменившегося голоса. Ещё этот петушиный гребень, его ирокез, я хочу...

Я вдруг полностью представил, чего хочу, и выпалил:

\- Можно я буду встречаться с тобой, Клайд?

Вызов завершен, короткие гудки. Клайд, наверное, разбил свой сотовый и четвертует меня. И мысленно, и вслух. Что на меня нашло? Я задумал лишиться последнего? Или неудачно пошутил? Розыгрыш удался на славу, я сам себя превзошел в остроумии...

Правда, чем больше я думаю о глупости, которую сморозил в конце, тем больше опасаюсь, что сказал её вовсе не в шутку. Невпопад можно выдать лучшему другу все, что угодно, он посмеется и забудет. Мы даже посмеемся вместе. Но, вперившись расширенными глазами в свое отражение в прямоугольной витрине, я понял, что мне совсем, совсем не до смеха.

 

* * *

Клайд бросил трубку и громко выругался. Ругался долго и смачно, полчаса, не меньше, с короткими перерывами и красочными повторами всех слов и выражений. Курил, плевался и жестикулировал, злой и сбитый с толку. Потом сам набрал номер:

\- С одним условием, Ла. Я буду сверху.

\- Так далеко я в своих мыслях о тебе не заходил. Но...

\- Я сейчас приеду, готовь вазелин!

\- Ты шутишь.

\- Нет!

\- Шутишь...

\- Тебе катастрофически не хватает хорошей взбучки! Я уже еду, все устрою!

\- Клайд... я рад, что ты оценил мой тонкий юмор.

\- Рехнулся ты, Ла! Языком болтаешь не думая. А мне разгребать! Вот что мне с тобой делать?

\- Ну, может, правда...

\- Что?! Врезать тебе?

\- Нет. Трахнуть меня, - Ла Нуи незаметно для себя почти простонал это, - меня это больше успокоит. И меня заводит твой ирокез. Он очень твердый, будто деревянный. И длинный. Как ты его делаешь? Не надо, не отвечай. Мне нравится его щупать, хоть ты и злишься всякий раз, когда я делаю это. Ты становишься горячим, когда злишься. Горячим и беспомощным...

Клайд снова бросил трубку. Его трясло. Ругательства кончились, как и контраргументы. Был только билет на автобус во Флоренцию, один билет на три поездки. Нужно ехать и разбираться на месте. Что-то произошло с его другом. Резко, в одночасье.


	21. Будущее | Future

Шпиль Хайер-билдинг скрывается в облаках, на головокружительной высоте, где очень чисто, потому что не летают птицы, где наступает обморок, потому что дышится с трудом и через раз. И где сдохнуть можно просто от попытки посмотреть вниз, перегнувшись через чугунные перила и стараясь рассмотреть землю в отблесках окон-зеркал трехсот пятидесяти этажей. Там холодно, как в адской морозилке, и если кто-то рискнет туда подняться, то увидит только две, всегда одни и те же персоны. Бессмертные потомки демона, элегантно одетые садомазохистами, ведь иначе не описать их черную лакированную форму, такую тесную, что она кажется нарисованной на их телах. Глаза одного всегда доброжелательно смотрят на мир, глаза второго обращены в себя. Они могут наслаждаться покоем и обществом друг друга весь остаток дня и жизни, но отдыха отведено ровно три минуты: дольше командирам «диких кошек» отсутствовать в здании нельзя.

Мощный воздушный поток мешает говорить, и один наклоняется к самому уху второго, касаясь губами, в поцелуе-укусе... знойное дыхание, выбивающее из равновесия, дрожь и мурашки под ледяной кожей.

\- Зачем ты подарил ему часы?

\- Полностью вывести меня из его организма все равно нельзя. Пусть хоть что-то останется.

\- На память? - Ангел насмешливо провел ножом по его волосам. - Ты все-таки был к нему неравнодушен.

\- Прекрати это. Пусть будет счастлив.

Демон развернулся, одарив его быстрым поцелуем в неплотно сжатые смеющиеся губы, и скрылся по пожарной лестнице. Бегло осмотрел лифты, но ни в один не сел. Спустился вниз в лифтовой шахте, легко скользя по тросу ладонью, обтянутой кожаной перчаткой. Она разогрелась от сильного трения, и он скинул ее, приземлившись сверху на кабину лифта. Внутри кто-то был. Киллер открыл люк, спрыгнул и очутился в компании невысокого молодого человека с гитарой.

Они не обменялись ни единым словом. Но юноша снял гитару, аккуратно поставил её на пол и вытянулся в смирном ожидании. Демон подошел к нему вплотную и тесно прижал к стене кабины. Прикрыл глаза, касаясь его худых и бледных щек, поймал губы, чуть прикусил за нижнюю, отпустил, обхватил верхнюю, снова отпустил... черкнул зубами по лилейной щеке, и она немного порозовела. Юный гитарист едва слышно вздохнул, не отвечая на осторожные ласки. Тогда Демон грубо прихватил его за талию, отрывая от пола, и вгрызся в рот, брызнув кровью, его... и своей.

Киллер облизал его сливочный подбородок от алых потеков и начал расстегивать одежду. Лифт остановился, свет в нем погас. Осталась тусклая синяя подсветка шахты, видимая из открытого люка. Мануэль боролся с желанием нарушить молчание, но довольно скоро сдался.

\- Ты спал с другим.

\- Я вижу, новости отменно расходятся по проводам, - Демон невозмутимо скинул форменную куртку и ослабил пряжку ремня. - Тебя беспокоит тот другой или я?

\- Я не хочу подбирать за ним остатки.

\- Что ты называешь остатками?

\- Пепел в твоих глазах. Ему же достался огонь.

\- Ему не досталось даже воспоминаний обо мне. Он вернулся в свое прошлое, в поворотную точку до встречи со мной. Теперь мы не встретимся. Он никогда не узнает о моем существовании.

\- Но ведь знал! Всё равно что знал, но забыл. Каково трахаться с тобой... - Ману ревниво покривил рот, и Демон снова впился в него искусанными и изрезанными, очень нетерпеливыми губами. - Мне больно. И противно. Остановись. Поговори со мной, черт возьми! - он отдышался от глубокого поцелуя. - Я не хочу тебя делить с половиной мира. Достаточно и того, что я делю тебя с твоим братом.

\- Не ты с ним делишься. А он с тобой.

\- Ах да, как я мог забыться. Великая милость и снисхождение, я по гроб в долгу перед ним. Зачем я тебе, Юлиус? Зачем?! Почему ты не останешься в Италии, почему не привезешь сюда своего драгоценного макаронника, почему не отлюбишь в этом лифте его и ещё пару десятков молодых людей смазливой внешности и неопределенной ориентации?

\- Потому что они слабые. Они гнутся и прогибаются. Я ломаю их, калечу, отравляю, лишаю последних крупиц воли. А ты стальной. Ты не дал себя сломить в двенадцать лет. И уж точно не дашься сейчас. Ты всегда манишь меня, упрямый, злой и несломленный. Единственный, кто получает от меня объяснения и оправдания. Единственный, кто орет на меня, обвиняет и остается после всего этого в живых, - Демон улыбнулся одним уголком рта, спуская его рубашку с одного плеча.

\- Не был я стальным, - хмуро пробормотал оборотень, - ты заставил меня. Закалил. Ну не хотел я свалиться очередной жертвой твоей силы и черного обаяния. Хотел выпендриться, что я не такой, что я выдержу. А выдержки не было, только упрямство и детское нежелание проиграть. Я сам себя взял на «слабо», и поздно было отступать. Юс, я чуть не сдох, ребенком играя во взрослую игру. Я этого не понимал, я ведь так хотел казаться взрослым. То есть быть, а не казаться. А ты, вместо того, чтобы поставить зарвавшегося сопляка на место и вернуть обратно в школу, зачем-то принял его в свой дом. Зачем, зачем?! Я расплачиваюсь теперь за эту дурость... - Ману оттолкнул его руку. - Да, я осознавал немногое. И не придавал значения по-настоящему важным вещам. Не ты, а я лишил себя девственности, нормального образования, друзей и перспективы. Не ты, а я завел себя в ловушку. Ты просто был приманкой на дне этой ямы. И вот я стою в недрах адского небоскреба, втиснутый в четыре квадратных метра дурацкой кабины, внутри которой ты меня отымеешь, как делаешь это всегда, по своему обыкновению. Но знаешь, что? Иди ты нахрен, Юлиус. Я выхожу на следующем этаже.

\- Никуда ты не выходишь, - тихо возразил Демон и провел языком по его напрягшейся шее. - Я люблю тебя и никуда не отпущу. Ты променял весь мир на право быть сейчас в этой кабине, и в ней ты и останешься. На ближайшие полчаса.

\- А потом? - Ману раздраженно глянул в его глаза.

\- Делай со мной что хочешь.

\- Ты дьявол. Ты всегда знаешь, как выкрутиться, - оборотень горько вздохнул и покачал головой. - Но нет, Юс, сегодня все пойдет не по плану, расписанному тобой до минут. Убери руки и запускай лифт. Я ухожу.

\- Если бы я всегда всё знал, то предугадал бы такой поворот. И не стал бы с ним спать. Ни за что, - Демон скрипнул зубами, поранив десны. - Скажи, что я должен сделать. И я сделаю это.

\- Лифт, - напомнил Ману мягко, с иронией. - Включи мне его.

\- Нет! Что я должен сделать, чтоб получить твое прощение?!

\- Ну, попробуй сымпровизировать. Пообещай, что не будешь больше изменять. Встань на колени, посыпь голову пылью, поклянись мне в верности. И получи в ответ заранее заготовленную реплику: «Лживый ублюдок, холодный и расчетливый». Продолжи импровизацию, придумай что-то свежее.

\- Садист, - бесстрастно ответил киллер и поправил на нем рубашку. - Я заберу у тебя гитару и отправлю твой аттестат вместе с рекомендацией в Йелль, Гарвард или Принстон, куда скажешь. Ты знаешь, что с данной рекомендацией тебя примут куда угодно. Ты больше меня не увидишь. А если этого мало, то размахнись и ударь меня. Пни по яйцам, если угодно. Ты ведь этого желаешь, не так ли? Отомстить мне, за все. Мы никогда не выясняли отношения, Ману, надеюсь, это первый и последний раз. Достаточно?

\- Нет, - Мануэль потянул его за ремень, притягивая к себе, и расстегнул тяжелую пряжку. - Теперь ты выслушаешь меня. Ты никогда не давал мне права говорить. И я замалчивал миллион мыслей и ощущений, которые хотел выразить и не мог. Я обожаю твои узкие, неприлично узкие бедра. Задницу, на которую смотрю, но боюсь лапать. Я обожаю твою худую и прямую как выстрел спину, её безобразила татуировка, я рад, что Хэлл изобрел атомные иглы и лазерное выжигание и убрал с вас с Ангелом все лишнее. Я обожаю твою шею, я обнажаю её с трепетом, я облизываю твои ключицы, пока ты спишь, ты закрываешь все длинными волосами, а я хочу это, всегда хочу видеть. Я обожаю твои руки, они всегда больше заняты оружием, чем мной, но я сижу в студии, перебирая гитарные струны, и представляю, как эти руки трогают меня. Я обожаю твой голос, я слышу его редко, но все же чаще, чем слышит остальной мир, он выше голоса Энджи, но в нем высокомерие и хриплые нотки, от которых у меня дрожат колени и все волоски на коже встают дыбом. Я обожаю твое лицо, так сильно, что хочу ударить, от твоего невнимания, от безразличных взглядов, от равнодушия в глазах, показного или настоящего. Я обожаю твои прикосновения, я доверчиво тянусь к тебе, вместо объятий получаю по носу, но все равно тянусь, в искренней надежде. Когда-то ты ненавидел любые контакты со мной, ведь я был всего лишь «одним из этих», ты любил своего брата и на дух не переносил кого бы то ни было еще. И я плакал, лежа на твоей постели, запертый в твоей комнате, пока ты пропадал месяцами хрен знает где и хрен знает с кем, я ждал тебя, хотя ты всегда цинично обещал не возвращаться и просил не ждать. Демон, я дождался тебя и внедрился в тебя, ты больше не бежишь от чужой плоти, как от чумы. Но, приучив к себе, я приучил тебя любить и любого другого, кто сможет похвастать хорошей фигурой и свежим лицом. Я проклинаю себя за то, что захотел и сделал невозможное. Я проклинаю и тебя, но это бесполезно, ты рожден бездушной тварью, ею ты и останешься. А теперь проваливай к своему итальянцу. Бегом. Он же издохнет, не получив очередную дозу тебя.

\- А я сдохну, не получив дозу тебя, - лакированные штаны хрустнули, резко сгибаясь. Киллер опустился на колени, задрал голову и поднял волосы. - Вот моя шея. Сверни её, если хочешь.

\- Ты действительно меня любишь?

\- Нелепость какая-то, но мы даже женаты. Ману...

\- Говори что-нибудь, мне всё равно что, только не затыкайся.

\- Мануэль, кабина уже пришла в движение. Сейчас она откроется на сто девятнадцатом этаже, и вся лаборатория увидит, что я стою на коленях и держу тебя за руку, полуголый, в расстегнутых штанах. Мне почему-то кажется, что они будут ржать. До колик.

\- Одевайся, - Мануэль примирительно фыркнул и надел гитару. - Не подарю я им такую роскошь – умереть от смеха. Чего уставился своими льдинами? Ну да, не получилось меня сегодня оприходовать, какая досада. Хочешь, позовем Дэза? Серафим умеет налаживать телесные контакты получше тебя.

Створки лифта бесшумно отворились. Оттуда вышел мрачный командир «диких кошек», бережно вынося на руках оборотня с растрепанными золотистыми волосами. Тот хихикал и громко шептал что-то вроде: «А может, в этот кабинет? Смотри, там никого нет... Эй, поосторожнее с гитарой, ты же не хочешь засунуть её в меня. Лучше засунь что-нибудь другое... А запрёмся как? Ключ есть? Что, ВСЕ ключи есть?! Юс, ну круче тебя только уборщица...»

 

* * *

Клайд стоит на автобусной остановке недолго, минут семь-восемь, курит и озирается. И замечает Ла Нуи в толпе идущих по улице людей, высокого и стройного, с копной развевающихся светлых волос. Тщетно давит волнение, руки нервно мнут пачку и не успокаиваются от затяжки к затяжке. Он привык ничего не бояться, но до сегодняшнего дня опасности исходили извне. А теперь он не знает, чего ждать от самого себя. Ла приучил его к странным вещам. Давно уже... к своим прикосновениям, к непрошеным объятьям. К отсутствию дружеской дистанции, что никогда не казалось опасным. Никогда. Потому что он обожает Ла, за своеобразный способ дарить свет и прогонять скуку. И сейчас это обожание становится с ног на голову. Толкает его на какие-то неправильные мысли и действия.

Клайд вздохнул, соглашаясь с внутренним возмущением. От Ла невозможно оторвать глаз, отрицать поздно и бесполезно. Он то похож, то не похож на девчонку, с каждым его шагом лицо все различимее, оно почему-то очень довольное. И да, застрелите его, очень красивое. Это тоже невозможно отрицать. Наконец, он дошел, и Клайд понимает, что стоит с разинутым ртом, что Ла подходит чересчур близко, что…

Долгий и сладкий поцелуй. Затыкает рот и все голоса в его голове. Тело немеет, сдавая от одного неожиданного удара ниже пояса... Удар электрошоком и то был бы менее страшен. Клайд стоит убитым изваянием и слушает. Шепот прямо в губы, серьезный и тихий, похожий на вздох.

\- Ты всегда был рядом. Как сейчас, достаточно близко. Но недостаточно, раз я не прозрел раньше. Я устал, день выдался слишком насыщенным. Я позвал тебя, потому что соскучился. Я полон страхов и беспокойства, и ты заберешь их у меня, как забирал раньше. Я хочу этого. Я хочу тебя. Пойдем.

Он оживает. Смотрит, ошеломленный, в блестящие бесстыжие глаза Ла Нуи, и смысл сказанного поневоле доходит. Как загипнотизированный он идет за ним по городу. И понимает почти всё. Что был воспитан в его тени. Что давно впитал в себя скрытые желания Ла, его тоску, неосознанно утаенную. Что от рук и ног тянутся ниточки, он сам их привязал. Что не сможет теперь ни в чем отказать, не порезавшись сам и не поранив Ла Нуи. Но только как... почему это произошло, почему именно с ним? Можно ли сказать, что ему повезло? На Ла заглядываются случайные прохожие, у него легкая, пружинистая походка и такие длинные ноги... все сигналы верны, но это сигналы опасности.

Клайд ощутил головокружение и выдавил свой единственный вопрос:

\- Почему?

\- Я не знаю. Но я знаю, что ты тоже меня захочешь. Когда увидишь голым.

К головокружению добавился отчаянный румянец. Он так надеялся по телефону, что его друг шутит, бесспорно, дурными шуточками, но это было бы лучше, чем заглянуть в его зеленые глаза и увидеть прямое приглашение в постель.


	22. Настоящее | Present

\- Я ещё могу уйти?

\- Нет. Просто не сопротивляйся.

\- Иначе что?

\- Ты пожалеешь, что не пошёл.

\- Я уже жалею, что иду. Что послушался и вернулся во Флоренцию.

\- Клайд, я обещаю остановиться, если не понравится.

\- Если не понравится _что?_

\- Секс.

\- Твою мать!

Ла Нуи крепко схватил его за руку.

\- Тише. Я уже пообещал.

\- Ты сто процентов рехнулся!

\- Помолчи. Мы уже пришли.

\- Ла, у меня...

\- Да тихо ты! Мы в общаге, - Ла подбородком указал в направление стойки администратора. - Нужно пробраться незаметно. Только сейчас. На выходе уже будет не важно. Давай, пригнись, чтоб не отсвечивать со своим полуметровым украшением на башке. Я отвлеку его, беги. Второй этаж, лестница за поворотом слева. Комната №13. Но только не топай как слон.

Он подошел с лучезарной улыбкой, назвался и показал свой ключ. Клайд осторожно пополз на четвереньках и будто издалека слышал его голос:

\- Добрый день ещё раз. Я хотел узнать, нельзя ли провести Интернет и сколько это может стоить... правда? А кто держатель Wi-Fi точки? А вы не подскажете, куда он заселился?..

Ла догнал друга на лестничном пролете. Вместе они дошли до комнаты. Там, к счастью, никого не оказалось, только сумка и три чемодана.

\- Здесь миленько, не правда ли? - Ла Нуи небрежно встряхнул волосами, показывая простор. Мебели было немного, две кровати и тумбы под личные вещи, общий стол и стеллажи для книг.

\- Ла, я собирался признаться кое в чем, перед тем как пускаться во все тяжкие, но ты заткнул меня. И теперь я не знаю, как начать. Это очень деликатная тема.

\- Ну выкладывай, что там у тебя? - Ла развернул оконные жалюзи, закрываясь от любопытных глаз извне. - Венерические болезни? Импотенция?

\- У меня в члене... стальная штанга.

\- Да знаю я, - он спокойно повернулся к Клайду. - И не одна, кстати, штанга, а две.

\- Не можешь ты знать! Откуда, бллин? Я никогда тебе не говорил!

Ла и сам не понимал, откуда знает. Но в голове плавали обрывки воспоминаний, сладких и мучительных, о жгучем удовольствии, которое он познал в постели... с кем-то. Они забивали всё остальное, и разум, и волю. И совесть. Он бросился в кровать, как пловец в воду, томительно вздохнул и раскинул руки.

\- Не стой столбом. Иди ко мне. Я хочу понять. Прочувствовать. Металл, который ты вживил в свою плоть. Должно быть, он раскалится от трения. И твоего жара...

\- Ты!.. геем тебя язык не поворачивается назвать. Но ты сумасшедший.

\- Иди сюда, Клайд, - голос стал требовательным, - я даже не прошу тебя раздеться! Попрошу немного поцелуев. Я подозреваю, что это максимум, на что ты способен сейчас, но сгодится. А если ты заранее настроен на отказ и провал, то я уйду искать шлюх. Но я не хочу так, меня от них воротит. Я хочу с тобой. Ты слышишь меня? Хочу лишиться девственности.

\- Господи, Ла, это слишком... - Клайд почувствовал, как на глаза наворачиваются слёзы, и невольно разозлился. - Да что же на тебя нашло! А ты не под кайфом случайно?

\- Я б с радостью, но я не псих... и не фанат грязных шприцов или таблеток. Реальность такая же скучная и серая, как вчера или месяц назад. Раскрась мне ее, прошу.

\- Как?!

\- Сексом, - терпеливо ответил Ла Нуи и стянул с себя форменную университетскую рубашку. - Давай. Пока соседа по комнате нет.

\- Ла, я не могу.

\- Ну, как знаешь.

Ла Нуи спокойно стянул с себя брюки вместе с трусами, лег на бок и накрылся одеялом, с явным намерением послать его нахрен и поспать. Клайд внезапно подумал, что друг может больше не предложить ему секс. И он слишком легко отказался от дальнейших уговоров. Может, все-таки пошутил? О нет, нет... он же сказал, что отправится к шлюхам. И таким веселым голосом, что в искренности не приходится сомневаться. Что же делать...

Клайд сбросил одеяло и перекинул Ла на спину. Тот не сопротивлялся, только шепнул:

\- Ну и лицо у тебя сейчас. Будто я лежу в гробу, а ты меня собрался, покойничка, хм...

\- Помолчи, я и так едва на ногах держусь и от стыда сейчас дотла сгорю!

\- Где такое сокровище отрыл? У трупных червей отнял кусочек? Некрофил, панк-некрофил...

Ла Нуи посмеивался и дразнил его дальше, но, огрызнувшись раз, Клайд почувствовал облегчение. Принялся рассматривать его тело, сначала несмело, а потом... втягиваясь, с все возрастающим интересом. На Ла почти не было волос, даже на причинном месте их было немного. Чуть более темные, чем те, что на голове и... жесткие, наверное? Ему внезапно очень захотелось дотронуться и узнать это. Но он удержал руку и вместо промежности потянулся... да, именно, к голове Ла Нуи, пригладить несколько длинных прядей. Потому что вспомнил, что к ним он тоже никогда раньше не прикасался.

\- Я тебе нравлюсь? - тревожно спросил Ла, перестав скандировать гнусные песенки.

\- Очень. Не смейся над идиотом. Ты бесподобен, - Клайд беспомощно вздохнул. - Я даже не подозревал, насколько ты, ну… красивый. Нагишом. Но ты соблазняешь меня совершить ужасную, непоправимую глупость. Как я буду смотреть тебе в глаза после?..

\- С обожанием. И желанием новых глупостей.

\- А ты?

\- А я буду давать тебе всё. Снова и снова. И научу, как делать правильно. Я хочу этого, правда. Клайд, не томи, либо ты хочешь тоже, либо нет.

\- Но почему я?

\- Я уже сказал, что не знаю, - он опять раскинул руки. Потом лениво согнул ноги в коленях, слегка раздвигая их... Клайд покрылся испариной, протягивая дрожащую ладонь и прикасаясь к его бедру. Левому бедру, с внутренней стороны и всего в нескольких сантиметрах от головки члена. И потом только заметил, что не дышит. Квадратные глаза, учащенный пульс, паническая атака в голове... и белоснежный Ла Нуи, улыбающийся кончиками губ. Он хотел запомнить каждую деталь и жест. Всё, что делал впервые. Несмотря на жуткий страх и полный кретинизм в интимной сфере, он должен продолжать. И подарить кому-то его лучший... первый раз.

\- Я трус, Ла, - прошептал Клайд, кладя вторую ладонь на правое бедро. - Однажды переспав с тобой, я боюсь, что это повторится. Потому что я влюблюсь. По уши. А ты в меня – нет.

\- Почему я должен всё повторять тебе по два раза?! Я давно тебя люблю, глухая ты тетеря! Почему ты меня не слушаешь? Ну или всерьез не воспринимаешь... Почему, бллин, почему? Убил бы тебя.

Клайд решительно раздвинул ему ноги, ложась, и прикрыл его возмущавшийся рот рукой.

\- Не шуми. Я обещал по телефону, что буду сверху. Но, хм... вазелин забыл, прости.

Ла фыркнул, убрал его руку и обвил ногами, прижимая к себе.

\- Кто тебе вообще напел о вазелине? Пакость это анекдотичная. Смазкой обычно пользуются.

\- Да нет у меня ничего такого, Ла, не издевайся.

\- Значит, трахнешь меня как в жестком порно, без смазки. Но необязательно прямо сейчас. Не ржать! Я получил твое согласие и сразу почувствовал себя не так паршиво, как пять секунд назад. Тебе хорошо со мной?

\- Наверное, - Клайд пошевелился, устраиваясь поудобнее. Как же странно они, наверное, выглядят со стороны. Два парня. Один – большой и неуклюжий придурок с ирокезом. Лежит на другом, хрупком блондине, чьи роскошные волосы свисают с кровати. Но, кажется, блондин не против быть придавленным. Клайд осторожно прижал горячий лоб к его шее и застыл, сдерживая себя. Гладкая кожа друга-почти-любовника манила, прося поцелуев, но команды целовать не было. Он боится начинать сам. - И согласие ты вырвал, а не получил.

\- Ты будешь раздеваться?

\- Нет, действуем по плану.

\- Какому плану?

\- Моего совращения. Но обещай кроме меня парней больше не портить, Ла.

\- Мне тебя одного будет достаточно, поверь мне, - Ла Нуи шумно выдохнул, вслепую нашел и расстегнул ему ширинку, вытащил член из джинсов, тронул... и раскрыл глаза шире. - Они же огромные! толстые!

\- Обычные штанги, - удивленно сказал Клайд, покраснел и прикрылся. - Не нравится?

\- Я не говорил, что не нравится, - Ла Нуи тоже слегка порозовел. - Я думаю об ощущениях от них внутри.

\- Если расхотелось...

\- Да не будь ты таким! Ничего не расхотелось. Получится кайф, я уверен, - последнее слово Ла простонал в точности как тогда по телефону, но... да-а-а, гораздо лучше слушать, находясь рядом, чем по телефону. Клайд обнаружил, что возбужден раскрасневшимся и заинтересованным видом парня, которого почти может назвать своим.

\- Мы начинаем встречаться?

\- Нет, мы начинаем спать друг с другом, - Ла отпустил его штаны и приподнял крестец. Улыбнулся едва заметно. - Сделай со мной что-нибудь.

\- Значит, ты – не мой?

\- Что за глупые вопросы?! От тебя таких точно не ждал. Конечно, нет, я не твой. До момента, как ты войдешь в меня, точно – нет!

Клайд прикусил язык и просунул руки ему под ягодицы. Погладил, наслаждаясь мягкой и нежной кожей, тут она была особенно мягка и нежна... Неужели это тело создано для него? Весь этот сладкий, умопомрачительный мальчик, который распускает его своими влажными взглядами и губами, приоткрытыми в жадном ожидании. Ла Нуи предаст себя ему так просто, после стольких лет нормальной человеческой дружбы?

\- Но почему я, почему... я спрашиваю в третий раз, потому что... ну я же не достоин владеть тобой!

\- А кто достоин? Клайд, не глупи. Я тебя выбрал давно, найди в себе смелость выбрать меня тоже. Отбрось предрассудки и все свои гнилые отмазки. Ты хочешь меня иметь? Хочешь знать, что в любое время дня и ночи ты придешь к человеку и просто возьмешь его? Что он у тебя такой есть. Что он...

\- ...твой друг плюс секс с ним, типа бонус? Так получается? Ла, с друзьями не спят. Или дружба, или... значит, один другого использует.

\- Тогда используй меня. Используй для секса.

\- А если я не хочу?! Если дружба важнее? - он заметил недовольно наморщенный лоб Ла и мысленно выругался. По изящной словесности у него перманентно был неуд. - Нет, ты не понял, я тебя хочу. Уже захотел... вот в этом, грязном плане. И это плохо! Плохо, Ла, плохо! Потому что одновременно я не хочу терять все хорошее, что у нас было с раннего детства, все, что ты хочешь испоганить и зачернить за одну минуту. Поверь мне, настоящая дружба бывает у немногих! Если вообще бывает. Я всегда гордился тем, как строго ты ограничил круг общения мной, не желая видеться больше ни с кем, особенно с теми, кто искал себе в этом выгоду. Ты искренний и прямой, и подлые душонки обходили тебя стороной. Ты никогда меня не обманывал, и я до сих пор горжусь тем, что мы практически не ссорились. Ты не стремился к соперничеству, но ты лучше меня, и ты... похож на сеньора. Гранда, герцога, ну или принца, если так понятнее. А я – конь, не больше. Твоя прислуга, даже не оруженосец.

\- Ты – мой зеленый жеребец, - насмешливо заметил Ла, перестав хмуриться. - Мне не нужна сеньорита, равно как и какой-то второй гранд себе в пару, они все кичливые зануды, эти люди из моего так называемого аристократического круга. Ты, конечно, тоже бываешь изрядно скучным, но, по крайней мере, не строишь из себя черт знает что. И мне нравится твой стиль, твой панк, твои лохмотья, твой образ жизни, твои привычки, твое мышление, твое обычное молчание, твой ирокез и твое пиво, и такие мелочи, как манера держать это пиво, зажав между ног. Мне нравится, как ты меня неловко обнимаешь, и как ведешь себя, когда обнимаю я. У тебя чудесные огромные и страшные руки, все в шрамах и ссадинах, совсем не похожи на мои, такие идиотские и нежные девчачьи. Я наверно из породы тех томных педерастов, которым нужно огромное плечо и грубая сила, а не капризы стерв, которые все равно отдадутся за толстый кошелек. Одна уже позарилась сегодня на мои часы. Я не хочу их терпеть, ублажать, кормить осьминогами и шампанским в бесконечных ресторанах и все ждать, когда они снизойдут до меня, членистоногого. Я хочу быть с кем-то на равных. Согласен быть даже немного ниже, чем на равных, но с кем-то, кто не засунет меня под каблук, а будет любить и хотеть. Меня и мое тело. Кто сам меня защитит, если вдруг понадобится, от меня самого в том числе. Кто будет знать меня и принимать как есть, с моим дурацким чувством юмора. А не кидаться посудой в ответ на «отсоси мне, детка». У кого не будет болеть голова, не будет ПМС и самих этих неприятных дней. Кто будет раздевать меня быстро и уверенно, не путаясь ни в каких нюансах, а сам я буду раздевать его и трахаться, без всяких прелюдий, уже готовый, без выкрутасов, шантажа и ломания. И я буду заботиться о нем по мере сил, слушать его... понимать без слов. Я больше всего на свете ненавижу скандалы и разговоры на повышенных тонах. Знаешь, я просто хочу жить душа в душу, и если это душа мужчины, что ж… я согласен. Определенно так, другого варианта не вижу.

\- А если я не тот человек? Ну... не тот, кто тебе нужен. Если ты ошибся?

\- Сколько у меня родинок на лице?

\- Три.

\- Вот видишь, ты знаешь. А на твоём – четыре. Признайся, ты смотрел на них и думал: боже, какой бред, чем я занимаюсь, зачем я изучаю его родинки, три маленькие родинки, одна на щеке, вторая на виске, а третья на подбородке. Если он когда-нибудь узнает, то будет громко ржать.

\- Всё так... - Клайд растерянно уставился в его прекрасные смеющиеся глаза. - И что? Это тот самый важный признак? Подсчет родинок?

\- Да не важно, подсчет чего! Важно, что мы оба проделали эту милую чушь. Мы родные друг другу. Мы связаны. Это и есть – самое важное.

\- И поэтому ты хочешь... ты прости, но я озвучу. Чтобы я протолкнул тебе в зад свой член, сделал им ряд повторяющихся движений, кончил и вынул. Этим мы укрепим наше родство, верно?

\- Ты отвратителен, - Ла оттолкнул его, вскочил и быстро начал одеваться. - Любящая жена дает своему любящему мужу сделать все то же самое, что ты сказал, а то, что у меня нет женских органов – о да, это серьезное упущение. Кстати, не факт, что я промахиваюсь со своим предположением, многие мужчины хотят трахнуть своих баб анально. Наверное, и ты хочешь. Иди, поищи в этом здании, тут много шалав-первокурсниц, печенкой чувствую.

\- Нет, - Клайд вскочил тоже и обнял его сзади, сжав за плечи и помешав надеть рубашку. - Я хочу трахнуть тебя. И только тебя. Хочу, правда. Но только очень осторожно, ведь я боюсь... протиснуть свой уродский член в твой маленький анус и навредить. Я хочу сделать тебе... сделать что-нибудь, как ты и хотел. Что-то приятное, - к нему опять подступило головокружение, дыхание прервалось ещё во время речи, а лицо невыносимо запылало. Потому что он представил то, что говорил. И пульсация резко дернувшей в пах крови вызвала тошноту. Сладкую такую, с потемнением в глазах. Ла все это в нем прочувствовал. Быстро лег на стол, на который опирался одной рукой. Брюки он надеть не успел, и его выгнутая попа прижалась к промежности Клайда, который дернул ремень, за секунду освобождаясь от джинсов, сам немного испытал шок от вида толстых изогнутых металлических стержней, пронизывавших его уретру... и даже испугался. Как он засунет в нежное тело любимого это киберчудовище? Он начал судорожно отвинчивать шарик на конце одной штанги.

\- Не смей, - громко сказал Ла Нуи, нашарив его руки и остановив. - Я хочу тебя с этим попробовать. И ты меня попробуешь со сталью. Я так хочу и точка, тебе ясно? - и добавил тише: - Приготовь меня…

\- Хорошо, - но он не знает как! Он... на грани, но мозги в панике заработали, он вдруг догадался. Потянулся вперед, ложась на Ла, и робко предложил ему указательный палец. Ла облизал два пальца, медленно и со вкусом смочил их языком и застыл, весь напрягшись. Похоже, он все-таки волновался. Клайд же заметил, что мандраж потихоньку проходит, приставил палец к крохотному отверстию и сглотнул. Там совсем-совсем узко, его мальчик девственный, слишком девственный, хрупкий, он... наверное, о нем сочинили эту дурацкую пословицу «принцессы не какают». Но слюна высыхает, а Ла ждет, и если он ничего не сделает... - Да.

Он вонзил палец наполовину, бело-розовая плоть поддавалась очень неохотно, Ла не двигался, а ему так хочется, чтоб Ла расслабился, тогда ему тоже будет легче творить разврат и  безобразие. Он подсунул под живот Ла Нуи руку, поднял его и перенес обратно на кровать. Положил поудобнее на живот, Ла сразу же приподнял попу и раздвинул ноги, Клайд пристроился между, сидя на коленях, наклонился поближе и… начал его лизать.

\- Клайд, что ты делаешь, мне щекотно!

\- Готовлю тебя, - невнятно проговорил тот, не отрываясь, послушал сдавленное хихиканье Ла и в какой-то момент решился... просунуть в дырочку язык. Ла мгновенно успокоился и часто задышал. Похоже, ему понравилось. Клайд ненароком подумал, что ещё вчера переломал бы все кости человеку, который сказал бы, что он будет ласкать анус лучшего друга… и надавил сильнее, вылизывая розовые стеночки узкого прохода. Он полагал, что подобное вызовет в нем омерзение, но Ла так хорошо пахнет... чем-то терпким и возбуждающим. И он очень чистый. Светлый. Девственный. Его своенравный возлюбленный... Ла застонал, маленькие круглые мышцы вокруг отверстия сократились. И Клайд снова засунул туда палец, теперь это было легко, засунул второй, почувствовал сопротивление упругих стенок места, в которое уже хочет… и хочет сильно. А Ла снова застонал, подаваясь назад и самостоятельно насаживаясь на его пальцы. Похоже, он готов. Конечно, член намного толще и длиннее пальцев, и стонов будет больше. И наверняка половина отнюдь не от удовольствия. Но он очень постарается не причинить боль.

Он обошел вокруг Ла и ужасно смутился.

\- Ну, ты сам знаешь, что делать, но если не хочешь...

\- Дурачок, - Ла схватил его член, наклонив к себе, и обнял губами головку. Она была уже красная и набухшая от возбуждения, он быстро всосал ее, лаская языком уретру, даже слегка проникая в нее, скользя по штангам и вылизывая тягучую прозрачную смазку, слушал хриплое дыхание Клайда, слушал с удовольствием и сосал, сосал... Вкус горячей и твердой плоти, не помещавшейся во рту, может, и не был так уж приятен, не такой, каким представлялся раньше, до практики... но это был Клайд. Внутри вставшего члена пульсировала его кровь, он мягко сжимал затылок Ла, зарываясь в его волосы и постанывая, и эти стоны были очень важны. А потом головка совсем отвердела и налилась кровью, и член, скользкий и мокрый, он вернул Клайду с ясным требованием в глазах.

Он хотел войти медленно, но оказался перевозбужден гораздо больше, чем думал, и всю силу желания овладеть другом понял, когда вонзился полностью, в восхитительную, очень эластичную тесноту, в Ла было жарко, Ла был... он был всем. И был везде. Клайд жадно обхватил его обеими руками, наваливаясь сверху, подмял под себя, вытянул член почти весь и снова вонзился. Ла вскрикнул. Ему было тяжело дышать, и было просто тяжело от взгромоздившегося сверху тела, но Клайд потихоньку начал осознавать, что с самоконтролем во время секса большие проблемы, потому что ХОЧЕТСЯ, Господи, он раньше не догадывался, что вожделеть кого-то можно настолько сильно. Он стиснул зубы и продолжил, понадеявшись, что Ла выдержит.

Ла Нуи было больно. Грубые металлические штанги как будто оставляли вмятины внутри, а трение… на поверку оказалось неприятным. Закравшаяся страшная мысль о том, что Клайд – не «тот» человек, привела в отчаяние, он дернулся... и Клайд остановился.

\- Я делаю всё не так?

Ла молчал. Они оба слишком неопытны. А в своих обрывочных воспоминаниях он занимался сексом с кем-то другим, очень искусным и чутким. Хоть и жестоким. И боль там тоже присутствовала, но она была другая, томящая, садистская и сладкая, каждую секунду обещавшая обернуться в удовольствие. И потом таки оборачивалась. И было действительно море кайфа, и пот заливал глаза, а кровь, которая стекала по ногам, чувствовалась во рту, а загадочный любовник продолжал... и это было страшной сказкой, которую он боялся, но все равно хотел, из-за приятного конца. Из-за конвульсий тела, то ли умиравшего, а то ли бившегося в экстазе от оргазма, из-за жадного поцелуя, который все это сопровождал, пожирая дыхание без остатка. Жутковатое наслаждение, зато им владели по-настоящему. Владели умело и властно. Когда?! Когда это было? Или будет? Может, приснилось...

\- Я не хочу продолжать, Ла. Это была все-таки дурная затея.

Он бы мог возразить, но почувствовал себя слишком пустым и замученным. И просто смотрел, как Клайд приводит одежду в порядок и уходит. Все насмарку, и любвеобильные разговоры только усугубили положение. Не осталось ни единого шанса.


	23. Твоё | Yours

Ла Нуи догнал Клайда на остановке, спрятался за спины пассажиров, не желая начинать спор здесь и сейчас, и сел вместе с ним в автобус. Просто плюхнулся на свободное место рядом, скрестил руки и опустил глаза.

\- Ла?! Что ты творишь! У тебя завтра первый день учебы! А ты...

\- Съезжу с тобой домой, заберу кое-какие вещи.

\- И?

\- Подождет моя учеба.

\- И?!

\- Давай доедем сначала, не торопись так.

Всю дорогу они просидели молча. Ла Нуи – смотрел в окно с каменным лицом, скрывавшим его стоявшие на ушах нервы, а Клайд – с простодушной тревогой смотрел на него. Время от времени порывался взять за руку, и его ладонь даже доползла до ладони друга, застыв в каком-то миллиметре. Но он так и не решился нарушить приличия в общественном транспорте.

Добравшись до Ареццо, Ла Нуи резко свернул в сторону, противоположную дому, и пошел очень быстрым шагом.

\- Черт, ты обманул меня! - Клайд бежал рядом трусцой, не поспевая за ним. - Ты же сказал...

\- Дом – потом, - сухо отрезал Ла Нуи и указал на огромное здание впереди.

Полчаса спустя они были там, за чертой города, в заброшенной гидроэлектростанции. Ручей, который питал ее, пересох лет двадцать назад, у муниципалитета просто не было денег снести ангар таких размеров или реконструировать в шоппинг-молл. Рабочее оборудование вывезли впопыхах и не в полном объеме, остатки былой роскоши и технического прогресса обветшали и пришли в негодность, немногочисленные окна разбили или заколотили гнилыми досками. Вся прилежащая территория превратилась в пустырь, поросший по периметру сорной травой, хотя кое-где сохранилось проволочное ограждение. Электростанция стала излюбленным местом сбора неформалов, наркоманов и прочих отбросов общества. Вроде Клайда. Он даже выделил себе собственный машинный зал, поставил туда железную дверь, выровняв петли, и повесил хороший амбарный замок. Ключей было два, свой он носил далеко не всегда. И сегодня тоже оставил дома. Зато второй экземпляр принадлежал Ла Нуи. И Ла снял его с цепочки на шее, победоносно глядя на Клайда.

\- Вижу, ты подготовился. Что ты задумал?

Ла отмахнулся. Прошел внутрь, осмотрелся в поисках подходящего места и нашел его. Смахнул слой грязи валявшейся неподалеку старой тряпкой и лег на широкую металлическую пластину, на манер крышки накрывавшей электрогенератор. Крышка держалась ненадежно и треснула в нескольких местах, но ему, похоже, было откровенно плевать. Он жестом попросил Клайда лечь на себя сверху.

\- Ла, ты хочешь попробовать снова... здесь?

\- Заткнись. Не имеет значения ни место, ни время. Давай просто насладимся тем, что мы друг у друга есть. И мы одни. И нам никто не мешает.

\- Ла... - и заткнулся-таки, поняв, что друг не шутит. Лег и обнял его, тонкого и сладкого, за талию, сполна почувствовав себя неуклюжим животным. А потом все равно не выдержал и заговорил: - Там болит?

\- Нет. Я не картонный, не порвусь от одного резкого движения. И перестань думать обо мне как о сеньоре. Не надо с меня пылинки сдувать.

\- Я все равно теряюсь, не зная, как себя теперь вести. Ты... очень притягиваешь меня. Не могу не думать о твоем теле. Оно слишком вкусное, - Клайд испуганно перешел на шепот. - Ну... тебя хочется съесть...

\- Приятно слышать, - Ла Нуи хихикнул, чмокнул его в переносицу, где торчала очередная штанга, и снова притих. В молчании они пролежали минут двадцать. И Клайд опять не выдержал.

\- Я выну железки из члена, Ла. Потом, когда я научусь тебя трахать идеально без них, можешь продеть их обратно, но сейчас...

\- Ты же клялся, что без них – никуда, и ты обязательно найдешь себе девушку, которой они понравятся так же, как и тебе!

\- Не говорил я такого! Никому! Но... откуда-то ты знаешь даже это! Ты что, мои мысли читаешь?

Ла Нуи потерялся. Уже второй раз он говорит вещи, ставящие Клайда в тупик. Это часть его смутных воспоминаний о непрожитом? Довольно странные факты он, конечно, запомнил.

\- Я... не знаю. Но если это правда, то объясни.

\- Да дураком я был, Ла! И псевдокрутая блажь со штангами в пенисе – просто бред! Себя я могу сколько угодно уродовать, но тебя – никогда. А мой член... он ведь теперь твой. И я не могу, просто не имею права не считаться с твоим сумасшедше красивым телом, даже если ты не желаешь признавать его потребности. Теперь я это понимаю. Я выну железки прямо сейчас.

\- Можно выну я?

\- Конечно... - Клайд затаил дыхание, глядя на тонкие пальцы Ла, проворно высвободившие  член из плена одежды и открутившие все шарики за считанные секунды. Они порхают над его крайней плотью... и, выдернув штанги, с любопытством залезают в оставшиеся после пирсинга дырочки, заползают в уретру, мажутся в клейкой жидкости, выделившейся оттуда, радостные такие. И развратные. - Ла?

Ла Нуи не хочет отвечать. Он поглощен этой игрой, его собственный член возбужденно рвется из штанов, а задница томительно сжимается, желая нового, более яростного и жесткого проникновения. И он согласен на боль, лишь бы получить настоящий оргазм, он хочет...

\- Клайд, я хочу, чтоб ты в меня кончил.

\- Здесь? Прости, но, может быть, в первый раз мне показалось? Ты хочешь заняться сексом на электростанции?!

\- Да. На этом прелестном генераторе.

\- Тебе будет неудобно... жестко.

\- Постель в общаге была мягкая, а вот секс вышел не очень. Может, сделаем теперь наоборот?

Клайд тяжело вздохнул и преподнес ему сюрприз: поднялся и сел ровненько, а Ла посадил себе на колени. Они по очереди сняли друг с друга одежду, Ла аккуратно её сложил: свою строгую серую рубашку и его проклепанную черную майку с рваными рукавами и брутальными надписями, нанесенными то ли краской, то ли кровью.

\- Ты такой... фрик, - шепчет Ла Нуи, прекрасный, полуобнаженный, похожий на херувима, нечаянно заблудившегося с панками на свалке. Молочно-белая кожа и маленькие бледно-розовые соски… Клайд накрывает их большими ладонями, трет, с восторгом ощущает, как они встают, а Ла опускает голову, глядя... что же он делает. - Они тебе нравятся?

\- Мне всё в тебе нравится. Ты... сексуальный до мозга костей, до всех мелочей, даже уши у тебя сексуальны, хотя что может быть сексуального в ушах?

\- Ну... их можно проколоть. И прокусить, - Ла Нуи следит за тем, как рука Клайда сползает на живот, гладит его в самом низу, почти на границе с промежностью, задевает светлые волоски, растущие там, а потом расстегивает пуговицы на его брюках.

\- Ненавижу форменную одежду. Эти штаны сшиты для придурков. И полностью скрывают очертания твоих ног, а они же... самое вкусное.

\- Хочешь, чтоб я носил в университет узкие джинсы?

\- И чтоб тебя там клеили различные психопаты и озабоченные? Нет, спасибо. Но когда мы будем выбираться с тобой по вечерам в бары, носи. Лапать тебя мне будет запрещено ввиду соблюдения приличий, но я хоть полюбуюсь на сокровище, которым владею.

\- Ещё не владеешь, - мягко напомнил Ла.

\- Но уже почти, - Клайд полностью обнажил его ноги, и они обвились вокруг его талии. Ла голый, сидит на нем сверху... и его анус ещё влажный и чуть-чуть приоткрытый. Боже... Клайд встряхнул головой, едва совладав с собой. - Я пососу твой член, можно?

Ла привстал, выгибаясь вперед и вверх, и он наконец-то ощутил этот вкус. Туго натянутая плоть его любимого погрузилась в рот, последний запрет снят, замок сорван, крыша поехала... Но Клайд больше не думает об этом. Он ненормален и он наслаждается наготой и раскованностью Ла. В длинном пенисе уже вовсю пульсирует кровь, он восхитительной формы, похож на живую мраморную скульптуру с розовыми прожилками вздувающихся вен, горячий, так быстро твердеющий под его языком... Ла возбужденно дышит, двигает бедрами, толкая член ему в горло, поглубже, истекает смазкой, порывисто дергается и рычит, заставляя сосать интенсивнее, у Клайда начинает сводить скулы, Ла просто трахает его в рот... и неожиданно кончает. Клайд поражен какую-то долю секунды – у них что-то получилось, но нет времени радоваться, он глотает немного спермы, а потом подставляет под белую струю лицо и наслаждается. Липкими, незнакомо пахнущими потеками, горьковатым вкусом, застрявшим в глотке, финальным вскриком Ла, застрявшим в памяти, ему хочется кашлять, но он снова берет член в рот и высасывает из него остатки спермы, тщательно вылизывает головку и отпускает. Он счастлив. Слушает, как Ла Нуи восстанавливает дыхание, снова терзает его розовые соски, целует и посасывает, они твердые-твердые, их хочется кусать, и ещё много чего хочется...

\- Зачем ты... я кончил тебе на лицо, - в голосе Ла вина и укор, он не понимает.

\- Мне было нужно это. Я не знаю, как тебе объяснить. Внезапный порыв, это было сладко, очень интимно, ты разбрызгал свою сперму, я хочу, чтоб ты всегда так делал, это... это и есть кайф, - он знает, что говорит коряво и неубедительно, и снова жалеет, что прогуливал уроки словесности. - Послушай, Ла. Ты доминируешь. Это выражение твоей власти. Как некое, совсем легкое проявление садизма, ну ты понимаешь? Я большой и неотесанный мужлан, но ты можешь меня связать, делать со мной что угодно, это делаешь ты, именно ты, и меня все это возбуждает. Ты ещё не мой, но я – твой, я слежу как ненормальный за тем, как двигаются твои губы, ловлю каждое слово, каждый вздох, я сегодня начал, после того как ты заявил, что хочешь меня, ты... ты доверил мне себя. Ты не подозреваешь, что это честь. Твое наслаждение, оно чистое и концентрированное, ты кончаешь и ты похож на полубога. А эти высыхающие струйки – твое благословение.

\- Я хотел, чтоб доминировал ты, - выдал Ла Нуи после продолжительной паузы. - Чтобы ты совал мне в рот член и совершал какие-то грубости, чтобы со мной не считался, трахал и все. Бллин. Не слушай. Наверное, у меня травма детства, а проще говоря – дырка в башке.

\- Тебя маленького... бил отец?

\- У меня его и не было. Отчим только, очень недолго, поднял на Соланж руку всего раз и сразу вылетел за дверь вместе с бумажкой о разводе. Мама... любит меня очень. Так что я не знаю, - но Ла знал. Это все воспоминания, о варваре, который имел с ним секс где попало, часто стоя, очень жестко, с кровью, с остервенением, насиловал так страшно, что волосы дыбом. Но ему безумно нравилось, он хотел ещё такого скотского обращения! Может, это просто его фантазии? Больные. Он воображает, что это классно, а на самом деле это ни хрена не классно, только больно и унизительно, и человек его ни во что не ставит, трахает как куклу, это не может нравиться и не может приносить удовольствие. Нужно об этом просто забыть. Клайд сделал ему сейчас сладко, по-настоящему сладко, и он попросил бы ещё раз минет, но хочет попробовать, все-таки... совокупление. - Я все ещё растянут, Клайд. И возбужден. И хочу тебя принять, - он гибко изогнулся, потянувшись к попе, раздвинул себе ягодицы, и был остановлен взглядом из-под нахмуренных бровей.

\- Мы не слишком торопимся? Можем оставить первый нормальный секс до выходных.

\- Клайд, я возбужден, - повторил Ла спокойно. - Внутри все просится, чтоб ты протиснулся в меня опять, я хочу обхватить твой член со всех сторон своей плотью. И поглубже.

Он не будет спорить со своим горящим возлюбленным, просто утолит его жажду, оближет его пальчики и засунет их в анус, чтобы он сам размял узенькую дырочку, расширил её ещё немного, а Ла засовывает их сразу три, стонет и трахает себя ими, его член опять возбужденно торчит и истекает смазкой. И Клайд сдается, понимая, что распален этим зрелищем до предела, сам готов сорваться, протолкнуть в него что-то основательное и как следует насытить трахом. Расстегивает ширинку, в который раз за сегодня, и Ла резко садится на его член, выгибаясь невероятно сладко, отклоняется назад, прижимаясь и выбирая удобный наклон внутри для наибольшего проникновения... Весь трепещет, покрывается горячим потом и млеет, когда Клайд тяжело кладет руки на его талию и прижимает вниз... насаживает на себя хорошо и глубоко. Ощущение тесноты как никогда грязно и возбуждает, Ла тихо стонет, ему почти не больно, ему нравится, он двигает тазом, поднимаясь и опускаясь, тяжелые руки любовника ему помогают, он задал ритм, и теперь член внутри двигается сам, прорезая и прожигая его, все быстрее и быстрее. А зубы любовника кусают его соски, кусают не больно, но больно сосут губами, Клайд мнет его нежное тело, сжимает талию, потом ягодицы, сжимает жадно, входя во вкус, вонзаясь глубже и глубже, и целует, целует, целует без остановки... Его толчки очень скоро становятся жесткими и быстрыми, разрывающими тело напополам, Ла кричит, уже не понимая, нравятся ему эти сумасшедшие ощущения, или от них просто хочется быстрее сдохнуть... А когда Клайд замирает, и Ла чувствует, как в горящий проход выплескивается сперма, на глазах выступают слезы, всего две слезинки, быстро скатываются по вискам, а не по щекам, потому что он запрокинул голову. Клайд не должен видеть, что он плачет. От сильного, саднящего и болезненного наслаждения. От изощренного довольства собой. Они сделали это. И он потерял невинность.

\- Не выходи из меня, давай полежим, - сперма неприятно обжигает, растекаясь, он немного морщится, когда Клайд падает назад, на генератор, и увлекает его за собой. На теле Клайда уютно. Внутри сейчас, мягко говоря, рана, ощутимое жжение... однако он не жалеет. Все было почти идеально. Ла закрыл глаза, вспоминая, переживая снова самые последние ощущения от последнего спазма... от вливания чужого оргазма. Ну, не совсем и чужого. Просто не своего. Его взяли, как шлюху, горячего и стонущего, он сам насадился на член, он... он находит это бесстыдным, прекрасным и правильным. Клайд любит его, это так нормально, а все, чем они занимались и ещё займутся, никого не касается. - Будешь второй раз пробивать сталью мой орган, который твой?

\- Да. Потому что по глазам вижу – ты хочешь, - он выскользнул из него и перевернулся. - Разреши мне... во время секса ты не кончил.

\- Не разрешаю, - Ла улыбается и плотнее сжимает закрытые веки. В нижней губе Клайда два пирсинга и в подбородке ещё один, они приятно покалывают нежную кожицу на его головке, а о штанге в его языке он не думает, не успевает, потому что уже чувствует... Она задевает его уретру, даже проникает в неё неглубоко, Клайд слизал из члена всю смазку, головка опять сухая и обжигающая, он сосет ее, отпускает, лижет твердые рельефные венки, спускаясь все ниже, лижет яички... Ла заталкивает весь член ему в рот и машинально вытирает ладонью небольшие белые потеки на внутренней стороне бедра. Проходит всего минута, и он опять перевозбужден, предельно натянут... сладко и приятно задыхается, сквозь стиснутые зубы, почти рычит, когда напряжение достигает пика, его невозможно терпеть, оно скачком спадает само… уходит из него. И ему даже больно кончать, после всех неистовых ласк, больно, но в кайф, он все равно не сможет остановиться. Клайд экзальтированно водит его членом по своему лицу, размазывая сперму, несколько капель проливает в рот и довольно облизывает губы. Он тоже улыбается. Они подходят друг другу, определенно. - Я бы сейчас чего-нибудь поел.

\- А я уже тобой наелся, - Клайд притягивает его к себе, не давая лечь на генератор, обнимает и целует... в мягкие, истерзанные губы, целует нежно и без нажима, и это, наверное, самая большая и драгоценная ласка за вечер. - Соланж пекла пирог, когда я выезжал, и есть твоя любимая жареная картошечка с рыбкой.

\- М-м...

\- Но надо привести себя в божеский вид.

\- М-м... хорошо.

\- Ла, а ты уже мой? - в серых глазах Клайда надежда, почти мольба.

\- Если бы я знал, что это так принципиально для тебя, то не мучил бы и сказал ещё до секса – да, твой. Ну а чей же?

Клайд неопределенно качает головой и целует его взасос, но очень осторожно, губы Ла уже красные и распухли от долгих ласк.

\- Мы спалимся, точно спалимся, если зайдем сейчас домой вдвоем. Она все поймет. Давай сначала я вернусь, а ты как будто ко мне в гости. Я оставлю тебя на ночь.

\- Ла, это очень опасно.

\- Соланж спит на втором этаже, а я – на первом. Моя кровать не скрипит. Да и потом... мне кажется, на сегодня хватит. Просто поспи со мной, подержи меня в своих руках. Погладь меня. Я так люблю, когда ты меня гладишь, особенно спину...

Клайд удержал всхлип. Его мальчику нравится грубость и насилие, но все же он при этом остается бессовестно нежным и податливым. И следующие слова просто рвутся из груди.

\- Я обожаю твое имя. Ла. La Nuit... «ночь» моя, - Клайд уткнулся в его волосы, категорично возражавшие против «ночи» своим цветом, и дышит, дышит, не может надышаться, судорожного обнимает тонкое тело, не давая ему тоже подышать.

Ла смеется про себя, ему так хорошо стало на душе. Начавшись сексом, все могло им и кончиться, они разругались бы и разошлись. Но...

\- Эй... Клайд. Твое имя тоже ничего. Отпусти, давай одеваться, - Ла лукаво улыбается, понимая, как же ему неохота разжимать тесные объятья. - Всю ночь оставляю на тисканье, и сам тебя потискаю. Я обещаю. Я очень голоден, правда. Секс оказался довольно изнурительным занятием для меня.

\- Нет, это просто я баран, - Клайд помог ему попасть в рукава рубашки, нашел трусы, скомкал и спрятал в карман. - Твои тоже грязные, пойдем без них.

\- Ну тебе-то удобно, у тебя плотные джинсы, а я?

\- До дома недалеко, а в темноте не видно, сразу юркнешь под душ, смоешь с себя мои следы и переоденешься. Попа болит?

\- Немного. Но идти почти не больно.

\- Ла...

\- Все нормально! Это расплата за удовольствие, куда ж без нее.

\- Я люблю тебя. И не хочу этих вещей.

\- Но травмы будут, это неизбежно.

\- Нет, я не допущу больше.

\- Клайд, я привыкну. Все ведь привыкают.

\- Ла!

\- Зачем ссориться по дебильному поводу после классного секса?! Если ты меня любишь.

\- Прости, ты прав, - он садится завязать шнурки на своих огромных ботинках, чтобы скрыть досаду и злой румянец. Конечно, Ла прав. Но он так этого не оставит. Его мальчику нужна долгая подготовка, и он не хочет... если честно... превращать его прелести в проходной двор. Его надо беречь, не давать увлекаться интенсивным сексом. Он обязательно позаботится об этом, но уже завтра. Сегодня – есть и спать. И гладить, гладить любимого по томительно выгнутой спине. - Иди, Ла Нуи. Я приду к тебе через час.

\- Ты не обиделся?

\- Нет.

\- Точно не обиделся?

\- Ла, я приду, и если ты вдруг не откроешь окно, я влезу в другое. Найду тебя и запрусь с тобой в подвале.

\- А что там?

\- Узнаешь, если не откроешь.

\- Хорошо, - Ла целует его в грязную щеку и убегает. А Клайд обессилено ложится на все тот же генератор, немой соучастник их оргии, и отдыхает.

 

* * *

Ла торопливо покинул электростанцию, не заметив, как влез локтем в густую черную тень. Часть её пачкала воздух, ещё часть была пятном, въевшимся в облупившуюся стену. Мрак шевельнулся от легкого прикосновения, собираясь в однородную массу и уплотняясь... пока не вытянулся и выровнялся в высокую человеческую фигуру. Она сверкнула раз, второй, третий и расслоилась, отделяя лакированную одежду от гладкой синеватой кожи. Чернильного сгустка тьмы больше не было. Был молодой человек с ледяным лицом и пронзительным взглядом. Он постоял немного в углу машинного зала, прислушиваясь к удаляющимся шагам. И Клайд позвал его, шепотом, лениво, не открывая глаз.

\- Мы сто процентов одни, он не вернется и не застукает. Поди сюда, дьявол. Что скажешь хорошего? Или ничего хорошего?

\- Я наблюдал за вами обоими весь день. И особенно внимательно – во время секса.

\- Что он чувствовал? Он огорошил меня своими признаниями... Ты насмешливо обещал мне этот секс, его любовь и его тело, но я не поверил. И теперь я боюсь. Я достаточно естественно себя вёл? Ты основательно потер мне память. И, наверное, заасфальтируешь еще. Ну? Не молчи... В твоём молчании большая издёвка, нежели во всех словах, даже самых высокомерных, - Клайд повертел головой, приоткрывая глаза, но рядом никого не оказалось. Киллер уже пролетел сквозь него, прошил тонко, как игла, оставив в месте соприкосновения кусочек своей тёмной ауры, отпечаток черного на черном. Материализовался и провел ледяными пальцами по его губам.

\- Нет формулы счастья. Нет единого рецепта, нет правила и нет гарантии. Пробуй, ошибайся и страдай. Я не помощник тебе. Я лишь вернул товар в магазин, не нарушив целостность упаковки.

\- Но хоть что-то? Инкуб! Продавец! Одно слово!

\- Не будь слабаком, - произнес бессмертный презрительно, едва слышным голосом. - Додашь ему немного моей разрушительной любви и ласки. Ла Нуи нуждается в ней. Мы квиты. Прощай, светлейший.

Демон уходит, его бесследно поглощает стена, никаких черных пятен не остается. И вроде бы ничего не произошло, Клайд продолжает лежать на генераторе, сонно и мечтательно глядя в потолок электростанции. Он никогда не разболтает этот секрет. Он не сможет. Ничего уже не помнит... никого не слышал и не видел. А если Ла что-то заметит и спросит, то зарождающийся холодок внутри Клайд спишет на свое выжатое состояние.

Перемена с виду незначительна. И даже обворожительна. В его слипающихся глазах к серой радужке стремительно начинает примешиваться другой цвет. В лабораторной классификации спектра он закодирован Солнечным мальчиком как DKBC0 (dark-blue cryogenic zero), а назван «ледяная корка». От температуры абсолютного нуля он выглядит не синим, а фиолетовым.

\- Это не слишком опасно, Ди? - вопрошает Хэлл, наблюдая за процессом конъюгации на своем пятиметровом мониторе. - Твои хромосомы очень агрессивны. Как испанские конкистадоры. Экспансия холода может закончиться смертью...

\- Он ангел с ирокезом, его божественность в отпуске. Он справится со мной.

 

_____ End _____


End file.
